


Play Me Softly

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson didn't need a singing teacher. Did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Blaine's parents decided he needed to go to a singing coach, he was not happy. "Mom!" he berated, "I don't need a stupid singing teacher. I know how to sing…"

 

"Singing coaches don't just teach you how to sing, Blaine," his mom had told him. "It's also about performing and breathing, and just creating a stage presence. I know you're good, but the competition is fierce for the colleges you want to apply to in the city. I mean, have you heard how many people actually apply to NYADA each year? There's students applying who've been going to stage school for years, so I really don't think it'll be a waste of time getting a few tips and pointers from someone in the know." She sounded like she'd already made up her mind.

 

Blaine pouted, crossing his arms tightly across his chest. He knew better than to argue with his mom though. He'd save his battles for more important things. He'd just take a few lessons and hopefully the coach would realise he didn't need any help… and that would be the end of that.

 

*******

 

It seemed like a lot of planning had gone on without Blaine's knowledge. His singing coach was actually a student in his final year at NYADA (no wonder his mother had been spouting off facts and figures about that particular college), which meant that every Friday after school, Blaine was going to have to take the hour long train journey into New York City itself for his lesson. He was going to be staying overnight at his brother's apartment, travelling back the next day. Whilst it would be nice to see a bit more of Cooper, Blaine couldn't help thinking that this was all just a big waste of time.

 

As Blaine exited Grand Central Station, he looked carefully at the piece of paper he'd been given with the name and address of his coach and directions to his apartment. He tried to work out which direction he needed head off in, turning the small map round in his hands ……. what sort of name was Kurt Hummel anyway he wondered as glanced again at the name and address. Blaine could help but be a little bit curious.

 

Blaine was lost for words when Kurt opened the door to him. The man was gorgeous. Beautiful kind blue eyes looked out at him as Kurt held out his hand to shake Blaine's. "Blaine," Kurt said brightly, "lovely to meet you. Hope you didn't have too much trouble finding the apartment."

 

Blaine reached out to shake Kurt's hand, nodding mutely before he realised he'd better say something. "No problem, thanks," he smiled, waving the small map his mom had printed off for him, determined that he wasn't going to have any excuse for not turning up to his lesson. 

 

"Ooh, you're well organised," Kurt said as he let Blaine inside, closing the door behind them both. "That's what I like to see.."

 

"Oh, my mom.." Blaine began, "She..um…. I'm sorry Kurt. She thinks I need lessons. I don't think I do….. I just don't want to waste your time."

 

Kurt smiled softly at him, not saying anything about Blaine's declaration, guiding him further inside the apartment. "Just make yourself comfortable to begin with." He gestured in general around the open plan apartment. "I thought we could just have a little chat…and take it from there. Maybe get to know each other… and see… coffee?" he questions, not really waiting for an answer as he heads over to the kitchen.

 

It was true Blaine didn't want lessons, but he wouldn't have said no to coffee, even if he hadn't been a coffee drinker, because Kurt was.. well… Blaine wanted to come to New York for college with a passion. He already loved the city, everything it appeared to offer… and that included people like Kurt…. Blaine had never met anyone as beautiful as Kurt in his life.

 

A cup of coffee in his hand, conversation came easy and an hour went by in no time, Blaine mesmerisingly spilling his hopes and ambitions; performing on broadway, an album of his own songs, maybe one day writing a musical…. the list was endless. He was equally entranced to hear that Kurt had already had small parts in off broadway productions even though still a student, was a dancer (Blaine would love to see Kurt dance one day) and had a unique countertenor singing voice. Blaine's stomach fluttered with the thought of writing music for such a voice, and although he hadn't yet heard Kurt sing, he just knew he would sound wonderful. By the time Kurt suggested that Blaine sing something for him, he was flushed and thrumming and thinking of buying his mother a big bunch of flowers for introducing him to the world of this beautiful man.

 

Funny enough, when Kurt suggested Blaine sang for him, he had no objection at all.

 

"Just sing something you're comfortable with," Kurt told him softly. "It doesn't matter if it's something you'd do for an audition or not. I'd just like to hear what you can do."

 

Blaine sat at Kurt's piano, not knowing what he was going to sing, but he'd recently been messing around with a slowed down version of Katie Perry's Teenage Dream and as soon as his fingers touched the keys he knew that's what he was going to sing.

 

********

 

Kurt really hadn't known what to expect when he'd agreed to tutor Blaine. Having only tutored other college students before, he had to admit he'd been expecting a gold standard spoilt brat to arrive on his doorstep this afternoon. In all probability, Kurt had decided, Blaine at best would only be a competent singer... And at worst, only any good to his doting parents' ears. If people wanted to waste their money though... Well who was he to stop them. After a couple of lessons he'd be able to give an honest assessment of Blaine's ability and hope that they'd be able to take his advice above their blinded love for their son.

 

So when Kurt had answered the door to Blaine, he'd been pleasantly surprised at the young man that had stood before him. Not only was he stunning to look at with gorgeous thick black hair curling softly round his handsome face, but when he smiled his whole face lit up. Even from his polite introduction Kurt knew that most, if not all, of his preconceptions had been completely wrong.

 

After they'd sat down to coffee, an hour had sped by. Kurt rarely had such interesting, stimulating conversions with his peers, let alone someone four years his junior and for a fleeting moment he'd forgotten this gorgeous boy was even in his apartment for a lesson.

 

As soon as Blaine was seated at the piano, Kurt just knew he was going to be good. Blaine looked so comfortable and at home sitting there at the keyboard, like it was something he was born to do.. And then he started playing and Kurt was almost overwhelmed.

 

To be honest, Kurt had never been a big fan of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, or so he thought.. Because suddenly a slowed down, stripped back version, sung directly to him by this lovely boy, looking right into his eyes as he sang, was his very favourite song in the whole world.

 

Blaine's fingers came to rest on the piano keys as the song came to a close, smiling softly as he kept his eyes on Kurt. 

 

Kurt cleared his throat. "Um.. Wow Blaine. That was amazing... Was that your own arrangement?" Kurt was pretty sure that at this point he should be giving Blaine some constructive criticism, but nothing was springing to mind.

 

Blaine's face blushed an endearing shade of pink. "Oh.. Just something I've been messing around with.." He glanced down at his fingers still on the piano keys, removing them carefully and placing them in his lap.

 

"Honestly now Blaine?" Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Messing around…? That was seriously just so..."

 

"Okay," Blaine interrupted with a small smile, "maybe not exactly messing around with, but I do just play around with songs for relaxation type of thing, not always with an end goal in mind."

 

"Would you like to play me something else? ...actually.. Correct that... Please play me something else.." Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling widely at him.

 

"Um... Sure.. One of my own..or..?"

 

"Yes," Kurt interrupted, "one of your own compositions would be perfect."

 

"I have to warn you.." Blaine ran his fingers over a few keys in preparation, "nothing's completely finished, or perfect... And some I've only really done with the guitar... So I might be improvising a bit here.."

 

"Oh, warn away," Kurt said happily. "I don't need perfection... Although I've a feeling it probably will be.."

 

"I am a bit of a perfectionist," Blaine conceded, still running over notes, as if his fingers were still deciding what he was going to play.

 

"Look Blaine," Kurt said, "I already know from what I've seen that it'll be a travesty if you don't get into NYADA.. and anywhere else you want to go.. come to that.. So just show me what you've got and we can work out a plan of action, if that's what you'd like.."

 

Blaine didn't say anything further, instead, he began to play the piano in earnest. For the next forty minutes Kurt was treated to his own private concert, where Blaine played a full series of reworked covers, from a variety of genres, interspersed with a selection of his own songs, completely without the aid of any sheet music. 

 

When Blaine eventually stopped, turning his head questioningly (hopefully) towards him, Kurt found himself unable to speak.

 

Kurt huffed out a choked laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. "I feel like I've been serenaded..." he said quietly. "Thank you.."

 

"I know I probably sounded big headed when I got here... Saying I didn't need lessons and everything.." Blaine began. "But music is my life.. It's all I do. Any free time I have.. My parents have probably never heard most of that stuff... They don't really know what I can do, although they do want the best for me.."

 

Kurt was already shaking his head. "I didn't think that.. I definitely don't think that.. But if you want.. Maybe I can help you. Your auditions are a one chance to show who you are, and together we can try to work out the best way to do that... In just one or two songs. What do you think?"

 

Blaine span round to face Kurt, giving him his full attention. "I realise now that having a vocal coach isn't just about running scales and breathing exercises - not that I'd mind if we did that," Blaine smiled wryly, "and yes.. I'd love for you to help me. Thank you."

 

"Good." Kurt stood up, stretching his arms above his head, giving Blaine the view of a gorgeous strip of toned stomach. Blaine couldn't help the small gasp that escaped his lips at the sight, but luckily Kurt didn't notice. He was sure Kurt had admirers wherever he turned.

 

"Are you gay?" Blaine stupidly blurted before he could stop himself, blushing profusely in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he'd voiced his thoughts out loud. "I'm sorry Kurt... that was so rude of me.. Ignore me. It's none of my business."

 

Kurt just chuckled though, completely unoffended. He'd been around for too long to be upset at anyone asking about his sexuality and to be truthful he was proud of who he was.. plus he hadn't missed Blaine's pretty blushes at some of their interactions today. "As gay as they come. Don't be embarrassed... It's a fair question... And I'm guessing... you are too?"

 

Blaine could do nothing but groan as he covered his face with his hands. "I am... and I'm an idiot.. and you're amazing. How can you be so amazing?"

 

Kurt came over to Blaine, gently prising his hands away from his face, but still holding onto them. "You're adorable," he said softly, "and, hey, we've found something else we've got in common, so that's got to be a good thing, right?"

 

Blaine nodded, feeling a little better about everything as he watched Kurt wander over to the kitchen and pick up his phone. "I'm sure your brother will be wondering where you are.." Kurt commented as he opened his contacts to let Blaine put his number in his phone.

 

"Oh. Cooper?" Blaine smiled, carefully typing in the number, "He's got a job of some sorts tonight, so I have a spare key to his apartment and permission to order takeout. Apparently he has an account with his local Thai? Bizarre as that may sound. He's kind of an actor," Blaine offered by way of an explanation, "still waiting for his big break, of course."

 

"In that case.. Stay and have something with me." Kurt tried not to sound quite as excited at the prospect as he felt... But there was something about Blaine. Kurt could hardly explain it... He just wanted to nurture him.. help him…protect his sweet innocence from the wolves.. "Just text your brother and tell him what you're doing.. Maybe he can swing by and pick you up on his way home later.. His apartment's not too far from here is it? After all we don't want to get in trouble with your mom.. Not after only one lesson," Kurt added, opening the fridge to grab a few items...

 

"Oh.. I don't want to be any trouble.. I feel like I've already put you out this evening.." Blaine felt like he couldn't stop blushing around Kurt as he got up and headed over to where Kurt had already started work in the kitchen.

 

Kurt made a scoffing noise. "Blaine. If you think you're trouble you should meet Rachel." Kurt had already told Blaine a little about his talented, but high maintenance, roommate. "She's a vegan.. And insists I only cook meat when she's not here. So as she's out, I'm taking the opportunity.. Another time I might only be able to offer you tofu and salad."

 

It did seem a bit rude to refuse, Blaine thought to himself, as well as the fact that Kurt seemed like a really nice guy.. more than nice. It would be good to already have a friend in the city when he came here for college. "Okay. Thank you then. Can I do anything to help?"

 

*********

 

Blaine was actually feeling quite pleased with himself as he sat on the train on the journey home the following afternoon. He had Kurt's phone number in his phone and at least half a dozen texts from the man, which he'd re-read more times than he could count.

 

Dinner last night had been nothing short of heaven. They'd thrown around a few ideas for song choices for Blaine to prepare for his next lesson and there was even the suggestion of them going to a local diner with Kurt's friends one Friday evening. Not only was it a restaurant, but it also had a performance stage complete with a grand piano for anyone wishing to sing. All you had to do was to turn up and put your name down on the list.. And it was apparently very popular with NYADA students. Kurt had suggested it might be good practice for Blaine.

 

At eleven o'clock last night, when Cooper had come to collect him on his way home, Blaine had had a goodbye hug from Kurt. "Don't forget to bring your guitar with you next week," he'd whispered hotly against Blaine's ear, leaving him a little heated and breathless. If he'd doubted it before, New York was definitely where he belonged.

 

His perfect time continued when, this morning, Cooper had taken him to a cosy little coffee shop for a late breakfast and a catch up on what they'd missed in each other's lives over the last few months. It was the type of place where Blaine could just see himself frequenting when he came here for college. Soft, comfortable seats where he could lose half a day surrounded by his books, plugged into his iPod... He didn't always share Cooper's taste, but this place was really nice.

 

In the past, Blaine and Cooper had never been that close.. At least not in the way that some siblings are. It was understandable really, considering the ten year age gap... I mean what sixteen year old would be interested in hanging out with their six year old brother...? But in his own way Cooper had always looked out for him. Being family, the bond was there and even though Cooper was often ridiculous and self-centred, Blaine was actually quite fond of him, even if he did sometimes seem like the more mature and sensible sibling himself.

 

It hadn't been discussed, but Blaine knew there was always the chance that his parents were expecting him to live with Cooper when he came to New York. He knew they were still partially supporting Cooper financially (just until he got his big break of course) and he couldn't see his parents wanting to pay out rent for a room or apartment for Blaine too when there was a room ready and waiting for him with his brother. If they were going to end up living together it was probably a good thing that they spent a bit more time together.

 

Blaine jumped into his mom's car where she was waiting for him at the station the other end. She really mustn't want him to have any excuse not to have his singing lessons. Any other time… and he'd be making his own way home. "How'd your lesson go, Sweetie?" she asked as he buckled up, looking at him expectantly.

 

Suddenly Blaine felt the need to keep his friendship with Kurt private. The bubbly feeling he felt under the surface of his skin every time he thought of Kurt, wasn't something he wanted to share, especially not with his mom. He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "S'okay," he mumbled, leaning his head back in the seat and closing his eyes, "M'tired.."

 

*******

 

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's door the following Friday, he felt more like he was going on a date than going for his voice lesson. All week he'd been floating, unable to get through any reasonable length of time without thinking about Kurt. Each time his phone buzzed he hoped it might be the other man; a few times it had been, often with an idea or another song choice for Blaine, other times just a comment about something he'd seen or heard that he thought might amuse him. Just the fact that Kurt was thinking about him at all had his heart soaring. 

 

The last thing Blaine wanted to do was to make an idiot of himself in front of Kurt, although, perhaps it was inevitable that he would develop a crush on the first stunning, beautiful gay man (who was proud of his sexuality) that he met. Sure he'd dated a couple of guys from school… and while it was fun while lasted, it was never anything that had his heart fluttering. Whereas this, Kurt, was what Blaine had dreamed of…. a life in New York where he could be himself without having to hide… and maybe someone special to share that life with. If he could picture that special someone being a slightly older sexy, gorgeous man with kind blue eyes… he wasn't about to admit it to anyone.

 

Later, Blaine didn't know why he'd worried, because as soon as Kurt let him inside his apartment, there was a hello hug, a cup of coffee thrust into his hand as soon as he'd put his bag and guitar down and had taken his coat off, and before long they were sitting chatting like old friends. "You don't mind us just relaxing for a bit before we start do you?" Kurt asked brightly, sitting down on the couch next to Blaine. "I was thinking that if you've had any thoughts about anything you do or don't want to do, you know, we could talk about it before your lesson.. "

 

"No. I don't mind… I mean it's nice… I feel I'm imposing on you, but," Blaine laughed lightly, "you know how I initially felt about having vocal coaching. This is just so much better, so much more than I thought it would be… and I can't believe I've ended up with a teacher as amazing as you." Had he said too much? he wondered, feeling the usual blush taking over his cheeks.

 

Kurt looked over at Blaine. The sweet embarrassed look on his face as he glanced downwards, his long eyelashes fanning out over his flushed cheeks. His hair was a little more tamed down than last time, but a few curls had begun to escape, softly framing his face. He was going to break someone's heart one day. Kurt just hoped it wasn't his.

 

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Kurt said softly, "and I see you've brought your guitar." He looked over to where Blaine had leant his guitar against the armchair. "I'm excited for this.. "

 

"Really?" Blaine smiled, bolstered by the compliment. "You do know these aren't going to be polished performances, right? I've just been working on some of the ideas we had.. to see what you think." Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt that he'd worked his socks off this last week because he wanted to impress the other man. It wasn't just that he wanted to create a good impression with Kurt though, there was more to it than that. Now more than ever he wanted to earn himself a place at a New York college, hopefully NYADA, and if this is what it would take to be able to have his dream next year, then he was prepared to give it everything. If Kurt happened to love it, that would be a huge bonus.

 

"Yeah, yeah, Blaine," Kurt said nonchalantly, rising out of his seat. "I seem to remember you saying something like that last time, and then you had me rooted to my seat… 

 

They did a little bit of a warm up this time but to be honest Kurt felt a bit of a fraud taking money for teaching Blaine, he was so good. He made a few suggestions about how Blaine should breathe while he sang, but he actually liked the raw vulnerability in the young man's singing and if the performance sounded too polished it would definitely lose some of its character. He felt, if nothing else, these lessons were already giving Blaine more confidence and he had at least some idea of what they were looking for in the audition process having been through it himself.

 

After a run through of all the songs they'd talked about, this week accompanied by the guitar, Blaine finished on his acoustic version of Teenage Dream. Kurt had loved it on the piano last week, but on the guitar… this was better. If it was Kurt who was blushing like an innocent schoolboy while Blaine sang directly to him, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt the whole way through, he couldn't possibly say. 

 

Kurt looked thoughtful as Blaine stopped playing, putting his guitar down carefully and coming to sit down next to Kurt on the couch. Kurt smiled as he realised Blaine was waiting expectantly for him to say something. "I was thinking.. I know we talked about performing at the diner… but there's this coffee shop near here where there's just a small performance area. You could take your guitar and just do an hour… it's all really low key, but I think it'll be perfect for you. I used to work there, so I know the manager .. and, well Saturday lunchtimes are always a good time if you think you'll be able to stay for that. Maybe in a couple of weeks time?" Kurt's mind began racing with the idea.

 

"Sure.. that sounds good… um, sounds like a good idea." Blaine sounded a little unsure which surprised Kurt. He thought Blaine would jump at the chance.

 

"If that's what you'd like to do.." Kurt smiled softly. "As there's not much I can teach you vocally.. I thought I could take on more of a … management role. Make sure you're prepared performance wise.."

 

Blaine visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay. Does that mean you'll be there.. to watch then?"

 

"Of course I will, silly," Kurt chuckled as he got up to grab a couple of bottles from the fridge. "You didn't think I would just abandon you did you?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. It's not going to be in my lesson time, so I didn't know." Even as Blaine said it he knew it was a stupid thing to say. Kurt had already done much more for him than he needed to have done… and this was only his second lesson in.

 

"Look," Kurt said passing Blaine a water and sitting back down on the couch, "The main reason for doing this tutoring thing is because I thought it would be good experience for me.. and hopefully help someone else out in the process.. So if you think I'm not going to want to be involved in everything you do, you're wrong. I've had the unbelievable good fortune of finding someone like you… and I definitely want to be with you all the way."

 

Suddenly hot, Blaine took a big chug from his water bottle, trying to cool himself down, completely missing how Kurt stared at his throat as he swallowed. "Sorry.." he murmured, looking at Kurt, a smile appearing on his face. "As long as I can come and watch you perform in something sometime soon…"

 

"Oh Sweetheart.. you most definitely can.." Kurt preened. "…everyone will be so jealous when they see you.. you're so gorgeous.. And Blaine? If your parents don't mind, I like to take you shopping next Saturday.. for clothes. You need something to wear for performing at the coffee shop for starters… and you just happen to have a voice coach who also loves clothes…"

 

Blaine wondered if it might be easier if he just tipped his bottle of water straight over his head.

 

*******


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out that shopping with Kurt was like nothing Blaine had ever experienced before. For starters, the Kurt that stood waiting for him at the entrance to the shopping mall dressed nothing like Kurt the singing teacher who was giving a lesson in his own apartment. He was wearing skin tight jeans (which immediately made Blaine think of the Katy Perry song that he'd now sung twice to Kurt) tucked into calf high, shiny lace up black boots. There was a button down shirt, vest, scarf, jacket combination going on on top that Blaine could barely get his head round, but all he knew was that it looked good, as if Kurt had just arrived at the mall straight from the catwalk. He looked down at his own jeans and sweatshirt that he was wearing, feeling woefully underdressed. 

 

Kurt didn't seem to mind though, smiling broadly as he spotted Blaine. "Hey," he said kindly, linking his arm through Blaine's as they headed off into the mall, "Your parents don't mind me taking you clothes shopping do they? I probably should have asked before now.." Kurt laughed lightly.

 

Blaine tried to ignore the thrill running through his body at the feel of Kurt's arm tucked into his. When he came to live in New York, there'd be no more hiding. He'd be free to walk arm in arm with whoever he pleased without fear of aghast faces staring… he could get used to this. "Oh no, that's fine.." said Blaine, suddenly remembering Kurt had asked him a question. "Spending money… they're fine with. Especially when it's in any way connected with me getting in to a good college.. which in effect it is. And anyway, they trust me.. I have my own credit card…."

 

"Right.. good." Kurt put a bit of bounce in to his step. "I think breakfast…. and coffee first. You're going to need some sustenance to shop with me… My shopping trips are legendary…"

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows, feigning horror, "Should I be worried?" Usually shopping trips for Blaine were more out of necessity than anything else, but it looked like today was going to be an education for him. Not that he was complaining. It was a good feeling, Kurt taking this much interest in him.. something he could get used to.

 

"No need to worry Blaine," Kurt said softly as he whisked Blaine off towards the food court. "I've got lots of ideas for you…. Just leave it all to me and I'm sure we'll still be the best of friends at the end of it all."

"Right. Got it." Blaine grinned, "Do what I'm told.. and I'll be okay."

They reached the coffee outlet, joining the line. "I'm pleased to see you're a fast learner." Kurt placed a hand in the small of Blaine's back, gently guiding him in front of him in the queue. "…. and you're going to look gorgeous by the time I've finished with you."

Blaine was beginning to wonder if he was even going to survive his trip to the mall, unable to even remember his usual coffee order when the barista asked him what he would like.

**************

When Kurt announced that Blaine just needed new jeans and a few smart button down shirts for his (hopefully) upcoming performances, it all sounded very simple. In fact, to be fair, it only took four or five different pairs of jeans before Kurt nodded his approval. They were a lot more fitted than anything else Blaine already owned, but after having to parade up and down in front of Kurt with each pair he tried on, he lost his embarrassment with how tightly they hugged his legs and ass… He actually felt good in them. After all, this was New York, and he needed to start dressing like he belonged here.

The shirts… not so easy as he'd thought…. he raised his eyebrows at the huge number Kurt sent him in to the fitting room with. It was going to take a all day to try those on, but he'd had fair warning that shopping with Kurt wasn't going to be quick, so he wasn't about to complain. "It's no good pulling faces like that Blaine," came Kurt's voice from the other side of the curtain, "we have to find the right look for you.. and we're definitely not going to settle. The faster you try them on, the less time it's going to take."

"Okay," Blaine mumbled, rushing to pull his sweatshirt over his head. Was it his imagination or did Kurt sound a bit scary? He obviously wasn't joking when he'd told Blaine how seriously he takes clothes and fashion. He put on the first shirt from the pile, coming out to show Kurt who was sitting waiting, looking at something on his phone. He looked up as Blaine came out, giving Kurt a small twirl to show off the green patterned fabric. This was greeted with a small huff and Blaine was promptly ushered back into the fitting room followed by Kurt who pulled the curtain firmly closed behind them both.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're such a boy," he said softly, rolling up the sleeves on the shirt and undoing a couple of buttons at the neck. When he was satisfied, he stood back, nodding approvingly. "It's lucky you're cute… hmm… this looks really good on you actually." He turned Blaine round to look at himself in the mirror, and it did look good he had to admit. What also looked good was Kurt standing behind his left shoulder, his hands on Blaine's shoulders from where he'd spun him round to look in the mirror.

Their eyes met in the reflection, and held for a few long seconds before Blaine was the first one to break, blushing as he looked away. He may have a bit of a crush on Kurt, but he definitely didn't want him knowing about it. He was lucky that he and Kurt had become good friends and he wouldn't want to lose that for the world.

********

Kurt hadn't really thought it through when he'd rashly decided to come in the fitting room with Blaine. At the time he'd just been intent on creating the look he knew Blaine could carry off with ease, the one he'd pictured in his head so many times when the boy had turned up for his lesson dressed in his standard school pants and crisp white shirt, his tie loosened at the neck. But now here he was, undressing someone who was unbelievably still only seventeen, in this confined space of a fitting room. He pulled him into shirt after shirt, skimming his fingers over Blaine's olive skinned, toned torso as he buttoned each one, smoothing down the fabric, soft beneath his fingers. He could hear Blaine's soft little breaths each time his fingers touched his bare skin, wanting more than anything run his hands over the firm lines of his body, knowing that Blaine wouldn't say no to him. But he had to be the responsible one here : he was in a trusted position. It had just been such a long time since he'd liked anyone as much as he liked Blaine. 

"I think we've found two or three here that will be good… " Kurt began hanging shirts back on their hangers, leaving Blaine to get dressed. "We should really get you shoes.. and maybe some accessories… what time's your train back?"

"Oh it's fine. My parents are coming into the city tonight for some function or other… some work thing for my dad… they're staying in a hotel overnight so they'll be driving back in the morning. They don't see much of Cooper so we'll probably just all eat breakfast together in the morning and then head back home after that." Blaine began to help Kurt with the shirts. Had he really tried on this many? Blaine gave a small laugh, "I think my mom wants to meet you too, but luckily I don't think they'll have time this visit…"

"Goodness!" Kurt smiled, "I hope you've been saying nice things about me… or should I be worried?"

Blaine was silent for a moment, causing Kurt to stop what he was doing and look up at him. "What?" he asked, noticing Kurt staring at him.

"Bl..ai..ne.. your silence is making me nervous.." 

Suddenly the floor became increasingly interesting. Blaine cleared his throat, finally sinking down on to the bench in the fitting room. "I haven't said anything bad." A small smile appeared on his face. "It's um… just.. well you know how I told you I hadn't originally wanted to have vocal lessons..?" Kurt nodded. "So I may just have not let on to her exactly how much I'm actually enjoying them… Nobody likes to admit their parents are right do they?"

"Hmm. Naughty.." Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair. "…I was going to suggest going for ice cream, but I"m not so sure you deserve it.."

"Oh." Blaine's eyes lit up. "Please Kurt, please. I'm sure I do deserve it.." he teased. Kurt took a deep breath.. he hadn't realised what hearing Blaine beg would do to him. "I promise I'll tell her tomorrow…"

"Maybe then…" Kurt wasn't sure he could deny Blaine anything right now.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine fingered the soft leather bracelet that Kurt had clipped on to his wrist after he'd finished getting changed into his new clothes back at Kurt's apartment. 'A good luck gift' was what Kurt had called it, but the action had done something to him and he'd been able to think of nothing else since. Kurt had run a finger between the leather and the pale skin on the inside of Blaine's wrist after clicking the bracelet closed, just before pushing him out of the door for his big moment…. and Blaine had been seconds away from telling Kurt he was in love with him. Thank goodness he'd managed to stop himself. 

 

He wasn't even sure why he was nervous as he waited to take his place in the corner of the coffee shop designated for performers. He was used to performing in front of other people… he was lead singer with the Warblers so he definitely knew what pressure was, what it was like to have others relying on you… He knew in his heart though that it wasn't how many people he had to perform in front of, as much as who….

 

He'd had quite the morning already. He and Cooper had met up with Kurt and Rachel for breakfast here earlier. Kurt had thought it would be a good idea for Blaine to size the place up first, just so he'd know what to expect and also giving everyone a chance to get to know each other. It was his first time of meeting Kurt's roommate, and Rachel had clapped her hands together excitedly on being introduced to Blaine, declaring that she could see already why Kurt talked about him all the time. Blaine didn't miss the glare that Kurt gave Rachel before swiftly changing the subject, making him think that Kurt might be regretting his breakfast idea.

 

He had been pleased to see that Rachel could give Cooper a run for his money, and as they'd both discussed their latest acting roles and auditions, Blaine had taken a moment to look at Kurt, really look at him… and remind himself that he was pretty much perfect. He couldn't imagine ever looking at anyone else and thinking that about them. He knew the other man was way, way out of his league, but he couldn't help the way he felt. As if Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him, he'd turned and looked at him, long and hard, eyes dark with an expression Blaine couldn't quite read…. and where Blaine would normally have blushed and looked away, he'd suddenly felt emboldened with some kind of love (infatuation maybe) and kept his eyes trained on Kurt. It felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds, before Kurt had given him a smirk. "You're not nervous are you?" Kurt had asked gently, squeezing Blaine's hand, "Only I know you're going to be great."

 

Blaine wasn't nervous yet ( he was sure that might come later), but he'd thought it was better to let Kurt think that he was than to admit that he'd been wondering just how he'd managed to fall so hard for Kurt without even trying. It had taken him so unaware that the whole thing made him feel dizzy just to think about it. Blaine had smiled, "Maybe a little. But probably only until I get up there and actually start.."

 

"Good. That's good then." Kurt had then turned to look back at Rachel and Cooper who had moved on to discussing performances they'd done in High School. "Because you've really nothing to worry about."

 

******

 

Of course his set had gone well. Blaine knew these songs as well as he knew the back of his hand… performing was a part of him, his guitar just an extension of himself. He heard the occasional whoop from Cooper along with a few 'that's my brother' comments made to a few unsuspecting patrons of the coffee shop, but he could forgive him that… it had been a while since Cooper had been to see him perform and it was nice to have the support. A few years ago Blaine would have cringed at Cooper's loud behaviour, but at least he was genuine, even if a little over the top, unlike his parents who, whilst supportive, only really supported him in a parent / son type of way. They'd had to swallow down their disappointment at Blaine's refusal to follow in his father's footsteps as a lawyer.

 

Once they'd accepted Blaine's career choice they'd got behind him, wanting him to apply for the best colleges. He couldn't really complain… lots of people his age didn't have any support from their parents, but in the back of his mind he knew that this wasn't what they'd hoped for him. It had been a similar thing when he'd come out to them when he was sixteen, no longer able to live a lie and have to listen to them talk about girlfriends and their hopes for him settling down with a nice young lady one day. "Gay people have such promiscuous lifestyles," his father had commented after Blaine's announcement had sunk in, and he'd tried to explain that was a choice not based on sexual orientation and he, like many other people wanted a family life, shared with a loved one… But he felt like his words had fallen on deaf ears that day, and the subject had never come up again since.

 

Rachel was the first to congratulate him as he came back to join them at the table, hugging him excitedly. "Blaine!" she exclaimed, "I know Madame Tibideaux personally.. we're almost friends… did you know I was the first ever freshman to be selected for the winter showcase at NYADA?… and I was awarded the star prize that night…"

 

"Thank you very much Rachel.." Kurt interrupted, "very interesting… but I thought this was about Blaine. It's funny how everything turns into a conversation about you.."

 

Rachel flicked her hair off her shoulder, giving Kurt a haughty look. "Well," she said indignantly, "if you hadn't interrupted me… I was just going to say that I could put in a word for Blaine… bearing in mind my performance is still talked about at NYADA to this day…"

 

"Thank you Rachel," Blaine said graciously, taking her hand and pressing her knuckles to his lips as he sat down beside her, "I appreciate your sentiments… and I'm glad you enjoyed it.. but please don't go to any trouble on my behalf.."

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows at Blaine. "Oh god…. Please don't encourage her. I have to live with her don't forget.."

 

"I'll have you know that you're not always perfect, Kurt." Rachel remonstrated, "much as I love you."

 

"I love you too Rachel," Kurt kept his head held high, "But unlike you, I don't make out that I am perfect.." Blaine found himself giggling like a twelve year old girl at their conversation, and he would have been more embarrassed if it had not been so funny.

 

At that moment Cooper returned to the table with coffees he'd been and bought for them all as soon as Blaine's performance had finished, Rachel and Kurt's banter quietening down when he arrived back.  "Hey Squirt," he said putting the tray he was carrying down on the table, "Great performance. Remember when we used to sing Duran Duran together?"

 

"Uh huh," Blaine nodded, appreciating Cooper's enthusiasm but not exactly happy about being called Squirt in front of his new friends. "How could I forget?"

 

Blaine took a sip of his coffee, moaning quietly as the liquid hit his mouth, grateful for the caffeine as his body came down from his performance adrenaline rush.  Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Kurt staring at the leather bracelet on his wrist as he put his cup back on the table. Kurt reached out to loosely hold Blaine's wrist,  absently running his thumb over the soft leather, Blaine's whole body tingling right down to his toes at the action almost making him gasp out loud. "I think it brought me luck…" Blaine smiled softly, "I'll treasure it Kurt.."

 

There was a quiet hum in Kurt's throat as he turned Blaine's wrist over, tucking a finger between the clasp and the thin layer of skin on the inside of Blaine's wrist. Blaine was mortified to feel his dick throb in his new, tight, unforgiving jeans… He'd so far managed to reign in his attraction to the other man, but the simple action of Kurt's gentle hand had caught him by surprise. "I saw it… and just had to get it for you…. I couldn't help myself.." Kurt leaned in, speaking quietly, probably too quiet for anyone but Blaine to hear. Another twitch of his dick and Blaine knew he had to get out of there for a moment to calm down. His poor, young over imaginative  body couldn't cope with Kurt whispering sexily in his ear, not right now.

 

As Blaine excused himself from the table he looked into Kurt's eyes and all he saw was the other man's usual kind smiling face. Maybe the whole thing was in his head, he didn't know… but regardless, he still needed to cool down a bit and give himself a good talking to. To think that when his mom had first mentioned to him about having a singing teacher, he had pictured maybe a strict, buxom middle aged lady who'd be trying to convert him to sing songs that would be more appealing to his parents than to himself. Just how had he got this lucky..?  Despite his current predicament he wouldn't trade Kurt for the world.

 

*****

 

"You haven't really told me much about your singing lessons.. or your singing teacher…" His mom looked up from her magazine she was reading at the kitchen table. Blaine had been a little surprised to see his mom sitting there when he got home from school. Usually the house would be empty when he got home, his mother often out socialising or shopping or at one of her numerous fitness classes she attended… but today it was obviously time for a talk. He poured himself an orange juice from the fridge and went and sat at the kitchen table opposite his mom.

 

"I've spoken with your father and we're both in agreement… you've given the singing lessons a good try and we can only assume that the reason you've haven't really told us anything about how they're going is because it's not something you want to do."

 

Blaine's mouth went dry and he felt he should say something, but no words were forthcoming. He felt sick at what he thought was coming next.

 

"You're a good boy Blaine." She smiled kindly at him. "But I know you weren't keen on the idea in the first place.. and I know I forced you to do it really…  so we're happy  if you want to stop the lessons."

 

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. That was all he could think about. The thought that his lessons might stop and that he might not be able to see Kurt anymore wasn't even something he could contemplate. Also he was truthfully enjoying his lessons. "No!" he rasped, finding his voice… his mom looking up in alarm. "Please. No," he said a little softer, "I like the lessons. I like Kurt." His hand flew to the leather bracelet that he'd worn every day since Kurt had given it to him. It reminded him that Kurt thought of him when they weren't together, had bought the bracelet with Blaine in mind.

 

His mom gave a small smile, getting up to switch on the coffee maker. "Join me for a coffee Blaine… and maybe you can tell me more about it. Cooper told me how good your performance was on Saturday and I just felt you should maybe make your own decisions."

 

So over coffee he proceeded to tell his mom a parent friendly version what he'd been doing in his lessons, explaining how Kurt was helping him, conveniently missing out the part where he'd made moony eyes at Kurt while singing to him, had been half naked with him in a tiny shop fitting room and how the sexual tension between them was so strong sometimes that he'd ended up with an erection in a coffee shop over the fact that he felt like he'd been claimed by Kurt with a leather bracelet that he'd given him as a gift…

 

"Well," his mom said when he'd finished talking, "I'd really like to meet this young man who's changed your mind about vocal tuition… only you were pretty adamant you didn't want to have lessons when I first suggested the idea. He must be someone really special to have won you over so easily.

 

Blaine's face heated up as he busied himself drinking his coffee, making a special point of not even looking up at his mom. Although he'd known it was inevitable, he'd been dreading either of his parents wanting to meet Kurt. Of course Blaine thought Kurt was lovely, but he knew that unlike Blaine, Kurt really couldn't be taken for straight even if his life depended on it. He was so very, very obviously gay…. which turned Blaine on no end, but he wasn't sure that his parents had even come to terms with his own sexuality, never mine how they'd be, faced with a gay man who virtually shimmied his way across a room and had a naturally beautiful high voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually Blaine escaped to his bedroom, begging the excuse of homework. He'd had to promise to try to arrange dinner with Kurt next time his parents were in the city. Initially he'd hoped they might forget (as they did with many things) by the time they next needed to come to New York, but unfortunately his mother had declared excitedly that they were due to come in soon for a business lunch for his father... and she would double check the date and let him know. Blaine could only see disaster looming, which ever way he tried to look at it.

 

He could just imagine it all now. Blaine would sit next to Kurt and would be too scared to even look at him just in case his parents would be able to read any of his feelings on his face. His mother would be shocked at meeting an openly gay young man and would cover it up with a string of embarrassing questions… most of which would probably have nothing to do with Blaine's singing lessons.. and his father.. he'd probably subject Kurt to his disapproving pursed lip face that had been directed at Blaine many times in the past. Kurt was a part of his life that he really didn't want his parents involved in.. somewhere he could escape to and have a small glimpse of the future that may be waiting for him.

 

Before Blaine knew what he was doing, he had Kurt's contact up on his phone and was already pressing the call button. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he just needed to hear his voice. It was probably a pretty foolish thing to do with no plan of what he was going to say and usually Blaine had everything he said and did so in control… but thinking about Kurt just left his self control free falling. He really should have thought more about this before he'd rashly decided to call, but it was too late now. He could hardly hang up without the whole thing being even weirder than it already was.

 

Blaine was almost relieved when Kurt didn't answer, having virtually talked himself out of making the call, when suddenly the ringing stopped.. making him jump out if his skin..

 

"Hello? Blaine?" Came Kurt's soft distinctive voice.

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, almost deciding to pretend he'd misdialled. But he really couldn't lie. "Hi Kurt." Blaine wished his voice didn't sound quite so shaky. "Is it a bad time?"

 

There was some shuffling on the end of the line.. "Hold on a minute Blaine.." Kurt could be heard speaking to someone else in the background, but was back in no time. "Okay, Blaine.. I'm all yours."

 

"I can call back later if.."

 

"No. It's fine. I've just got out of my last class.. So it's all good now." Kurt had obviously gone somewhere a bit quieter, Blaine could tell and he tried to picture the other man, maybe on a bench somewhere, long legs crossed as he pressed the phone to his ear.

 

"It's um.. just about the um... the music for Friday's lesson.."

 

"Right...." Kurt paused. "Are you having problems with it? Only I find that hard to believe…."

 

Blaine couldn't lie. He wished he could. "Look Kurt.. I don't really know why I phoned.. I'm sorry to have bothered you. I'll see you on Friday as usual… when I promise I won't be behaving quite so weirdly..." 

 

"Blaine." Kurt's voice was firm and clear. "Just a minute.. please… Do you want to tell me what's wrong sweetheart? I'm here for you if you do.."

 

Blaine's emotions were in turmoil and now hearing Kurt's safe, familiar voice and along with the term of endearment he'd just used.. it almost made him feel like crying. That wasn't really an option though, there was no way he was going to cry in front of Kurt. "Really Kurt.. It's silly… and I don't… Look I just had a talk with my mom.. and.. oh god this is embarrassing, but I just wanted to hear your voice.." Blaine virtually whispered the last part, completely sure that Kurt must have absolutely no idea what on earth was going on with him at the moment. 

 

There was a small pause. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I like to think that we're friends Blaine."

 

"We are. We definitely are.."

 

"Good. Well.. I want you to know you can call me anytime.. for anything. It doesn't have to be for anything to do with your lesson… or for any particular reason… if you just want to talk.."

 

"Thank you Kurt.. it means a lot to hear you say that. My school friends are great.. but they really don't understand everything that's going on with me.." 

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened with your mom… or we can talk about it on Friday?" Kurt offered… "or not at all…"

 

"Um…" Why didn't his mom just leave him to live his own life? Why couldn't he just stand up to her and say he didn't want them to come and take Kurt out for dinner? Kurt was New York… his escape, his future..

 

"Blaine…" Kurt cleared his throat, "if it helps.. I speak to my dad nearly every day and whilst we have a different sort of relationship than when I lived at home.. I still get upset if he pulls me up on something I've done or said… so don't be thinking that I'd think it's immature to be frustrated by something that's happened with your parents. You and I get on really well, and I've had far more interesting and intelligent conversations with you than I've ever had with most of my peers…. so… I want to tell you that age doesn't matter.. what school year you're in doesn't matter.. certainly not to me."

 

"If everything else fails, you should take up mind reading… only you seem pretty good at it…" Blaine smiled into the phone. "You just really seem to understand me.."

 

Kurt laughed. "Oh I think we're a lot more similar than you realise.. I'm really not that clever. I'm sure that we'll remain friends when you do come here for college.."

 

"Hmm.. you might change your mind when you find out you're coming out for dinner with us next time my parents are visiting the city, or at least that's my mom's plan."

 

Blaine felt nervous as Kurt was silent for a moment. "Hmm… you're not worrying on my behalf are you? Only I assure you I can more than handle myself.. and whatever happens.. it won't affect our relationship.. I can promise you that.."

 

Blaine's stomach flipped when Kurt talked about their 'relationship'. Kurt was only talking about friendship he knew.. but even just the fact that he talked about it like their friendship was special had his heart beating a little bit faster. One day, without the constraints of home and parents, he was going to take Kurt out on a date. Definitely… if he wasn't too late.. and Kurt was still single… Maybe all this bravado would fail him when he was face to face with the other man, but it was a nice thought.

 

********

 

Things had taken a dramatic turn after Blaine had spoken to Kurt earlier in the week.. And as he knocked on Kurt's door for his usual Friday lesson he couldn't help the broad grin which appeared on his face, despite the flutterings of uncertainty and excitement which had taken him over. 

 

His mother had announced a couple of days ago that Cooper was going to be away for the weekend.. A last minute job.. So she'd called Kurt to cancel this week's lesson... Or at least see if Kurt could see him back on the train home so he could be met the other end. Blaine managed to swallow down his slight annoyance at his mother, treating him like a child, when he found out that somehow Kurt had risen to the occasion, inviting Blaine to stay overnight at his apartment. 

 

They were going to go to the diner so that he could know what to expect when he performed there in a week or two and so Blaine, armed with his new jeans and one of his new shirts, chosen by Kurt of course and the best thing he had for a night out, arrived full of anticipation. 

 

Kurt was as bright and breezy as ever when he opened the door. "Hey. Come in Sweetheart," he offered giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Thought I wasn't going to see you this week at one point, so I'm really glad we sorted things out..."

 

"Thank you so much for that Kurt...," Blaine smiled, "I'm absolutely sure I could have stayed at Cooper's on my own. But my mom... She forgets that in a few short months I'll probably be here in New York, fending for myself. I really am quite capable."

 

Kurt shook his head, "Don't worry, my dad would have been just the same. Still is sometimes, even now. I think that's the job of a parent.. To worry about their children." 

 

Blaine laughed. "It's just embarrassing."

 

"Don't worry," Kurt smiled, "I've been there." He headed off to the kitchen. "Just leave your stuff in my bedroom for later.. And I'll put some coffee on."

 

"Oh." Blaine hesitated. "It is still okay for me to stay isn't it..? Only I thought my mom said Rachel wasn't going to be around this weekend.. I mean if that's changed.." Blaine fiddled nervously with the strap of his bag.

 

Kurt was back by his side immediately, his cheeks a little pink, "I um.. I should have mentioned... I just thought your mom might not agree otherwise... But I have a huge bed or I can take the couch... I mean I'd no way advocate lying as such.. I'm probably setting a terrible example."

 

"No Kurt, no... It's fine," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand without really thinking, squeezing gently. "You've already done so much for me Kurt.. I don't want to be a lot of trouble... That's all."

 

"Ok..ay," Kurt breathed, "let's just have this conversation once.. I really would like us to be friends Blaine... Just as if we'd met at the coffee shop or the library or anywhere really. I think we get on really well.. I wish I'd had a friend like you in high school. It might have made my life a lot more enjoyable. If I offer to do something for you it'll be because I want to.. Because, trust me, no one can make Kurt Hummel do something that he doesn't want to. So..."

 

Blaine's eyes shone brightly, unable to escape the huge smile which overtook his face. He glanced down at his hand still holding Kurt's. "Okay.. Thank you.. I'll just put my bag in your room then.." He pulled Kurt into a hug before finding his way to Kurt's bedroom to put his bag down.

 

He'd never been in Kurt's room before, but it hadn't escaped his notice where it was. It was like the forbidden fruit and yet now, in a few short hours he'd be sleeping in there, sharing a bed with Kurt.. And his mind nearly went numb with the thought.

 

He put his bag on the floor, unsure which side of the bed Kurt preferred to sleep on, glancing around the room to see if he could tell just by looking. He got a bit caught up as he stared at Kurt's pinboard packed full of photos and memorabilia, mesmerised by several of Kurt with his high school friends, probably his glee club friends Blaine deduced, judging by the looks of the room the photos were taken in. He was a gorgeous individual, even back in his school days, but that was nothing compared to the stunning man he was now. Blaine ran a finger reverently over another photo of Kurt taken around the same time by the looks of it, this time with an older man in a checked shirt, probably his father.

 

"Coffee's on." Blaine hastily jumped away from the pinboard, spinning round to see Kurt smirking at him as he leant on the door frame of the bedroom, watching him. He wondered how long Kurt had been there.

 

"Uh… oh sorry.." Blaine blushed at being caught, but he felt an overwhelming need to know absolutely everything there was to know about Kurt.. and every little snippet of information or picture of his past was like nectar to his enquiring mind. "I wish I'd known you in high school," Blaine said quietly, looking up at Kurt from beneath his thick eyelashes, "You looked adorable."

 

Kurt shook his head, coming into the room and standing behind Blaine as he stood in front of the collage of snapshots. "I wasn't in a good place then," Kurt said softly, his hot breath on Blaine's neck tingled as he spoke. "Glee club was my salvation.. and I made friends there that I've still got now, but the rest of school was pure torture. I survived it… but I don't think I was a very nice person in those days.. It forced me to be closed off.. I had to be just to survive. I counted off the days until I could come here to New York for college.. and really start living the life I want to live." 

 

"Hmm," Blaine hummed. "It's obviously lived up to expectations.. living here.. you seem happy."

 

Kurt smiled wryly. "Yes.. and no." He elaborated as Blaine turned to give him a questioning glance, "I mean.. yes I love it here, but maybe my expectations were too big. I wanted a loving relationship somewhere along the line… and that's not to say it won't ever happen… but whilst there's no shortage of male admirers, I'm just not interested in the casual friends with benefits or nightclub hookups that everyone else seems to want. I really don't want relationships that are only about the sex.. I want sex within a loving relationship." Kurt took a moment to look at Blaine's wide eyes. "I'm sorry.. Too much information?"

 

Blaine laughed. "Not at all. I can't believe that you haven't got a boyfriend Kurt, that's all.. I mean just look at you."

 

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "I've been on plenty of dates, trust me.. and there's been a couple of guys where things have been hopeful, but whenever things start getting serious.. well, that's not what anyone else has wanted. More recently I've given up trying.. just decided to get on and enjoy all the other things I love about living here. If it happens then it happens, if not, then I'll deal with it. You know.. it's the dreams you have growing up and realisation that here in the real world, they're probably never going to happen. I've kind of reached an acceptance now."

 

"That's what I want too.." Blaine said quietly, "it's all I want…. a loving relationship.. romance.. you're not alone in wanting those things. I want career in what I love doing too, but the thought of having that without someone to share my life with sounds like a pretty empty life to me."

 

"How did you get to be so wise?" Kurt smiled, threading a finger through one of Blaine's curls and watching it spring back into shape once he let go. "Come on… this is all getting far too serious. We're going to have a fun evening… starting right now. I've even made some cookies to go with the coffee.. so let's go get."

 

********

 

The diner was like a second home for Kurt. Apparently he worked a few shifts there every week so basically knew all the staff and the place was full of his friends, half of who seemed to work there as well. There were whoops and cheers as they both entered the restaurant which was already buzzing with activity, a space at a busy table quickly found for them both. Someone was already belting out a show tune up on the small stage, everyone joining in with the well known chorus.. and Blaine couldn't help but love the raucous atmosphere in the place.

 

Kurt bought him a ginger beer (no alcohol yet Blaine) and he was introduced to several of Kurt's girlfriends who all seemed to know who he was despite never having met him before. In no time at all, Rachel was dragging Kurt up to join her in a duet from Wicked as Blaine watched open mouthed from his seat. They were both amazing… but Kurt.. just how did he hit those high notes? He was so enchanted with the performance that he didn't notice someone else slip into the chair next to him until he heard a smooth sexy voice close to his ear. "I'd definitely have noticed if I'd seen your handsome face in here before."

 

Blaine's head spun round in shock to see a bright smiling face looking right at him. "Huh?" Blaine said eloquently, as he took in a tall good looking guy looking right back at him.

 

"Let me introduce myself.." Good looking guy offered Blaine his hand to shake, "Sebastian Smythe… and I would certainly have remembered if I'd seen you around before.."

 

Blaine shook the stranger's hand.. it seemed rude not to… "Blaine Anderson.. and you probably haven't seen me before.. um it's complicated.." he smiled as Sebastian looked on, "but nice to meet you."

 

"Well the pleasure's all mine," Sebastian purred, leaning in towards Blaine.

 

"Didn't take you long to move in there, Seb," came Kurt's voice behind Blaine. He placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he spoke. "I've only been gone five minutes.." he smirked. "I'm supposed to be introducing Blaine to the finer side of New York.. and protecting him from predatory guys like you.." Kurt's fingers moved from Blaine's shoulder to play with a few loose curls at the nape of his neck, causing his whole body to tingle as he listened to the two men's exchange.

 

"Kurtie.. I'm hurt that you think I had anything but honourable intentions towards Blaine here.. gorgeous though he is.." Seb looked pointedly at where Kurt's fingers were entangled in Blaine's hair, "Although I'm thinking you're not going to share… I know what a possessive little bitch you are…" Blaine could hear a slight tease beneath Sebastian's cutting words, but he couldn't believe that there was this whole conversation going on about him… it was so surreal… as if he wasn't even in the room.

 

Blaine looked carefully at Sebastian, he actually did look a bit familiar… "I um… I think.." Blaine interrupted, "Did you maybe go to Dalton Academy? My old school.. I'm sure I've seen old photos of the Warblers and I'm sure I recognise you.." Sebastian made a gleeful squeak at Blaine's recognition.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, dragging another chair over so he could sit and join the other two, pointedly squeezing it in between Blaine and Sebastian. "Oh my god," he sighed, glancing at Blaine, "another reason why I should have kept Seb well away from you." He turned to Sebastian, " I think that calls for you getting us all a drink Seb.. I think I need something alcoholic to cope with this."

 

"Sorry," Blaine whispered to Kurt when Sebastian stood to order them all a beer from a passing waiter, not really sure what he was apologising for. He looked down where his and Kurt's thighs were pressed close together due to their crowded chair arrangement, his thrill at the sight making him blush. Kurt followed his line of sight, reaching to touch Blaine's leather band before he spoke.

 

"Blaine.. you can talk to whoever you like… no need to apologise. I didn't know you used to go to school in Ohio, though, or I might have made a connection." Sebastian chose that moment to place three beers on the table, glancing over just as Kurt hooked his finger beneath the leather of Blaine's band… Blaine suddenly overcome with an urge to have Kurt's fingers running through his hair.. maybe while he was on his knees with his head in Kurt's lap… New York was going to be the death of him… possibly before he even got here for college.. He really had to stop these thoughts running through his mind.

 

"Well…" Sebastian said, a little louder than necessary, picking up his beer, "I may be the third wheel here, but I'd like to propose a toast.. to my new friend Blaine."

 

*******

 

Several hours, two beers and not enough food later, Blaine's mind felt a little hazy. He really was a lightweight when it came to alcohol. He leaned in to the chair next to him to whisper, "Don't let me drink next time will you… not if I'm performing." He'd thought it was Kurt sitting there next to him, but instead it was Sebastian who chuckled at his words.

 

"You're adorable when you've been drinking though… but I also want to hear you sing, so I'll bear it in mind." Sebastian was actually really nice Blaine decided. Eventually Kurt had left them to talk together while he mingled with his other friends, always keeping an eye on him though. Blaine pretended not to notice, all the time enjoying Kurt's secret attention…. and then every now and again Kurt would come back to him, making sure he was okay… happy. Blaine was out with Kurt.. of course he was happy.

 

It turned out Sebastian was easy to talk to, at least after Blaine had got over the idea of being hit on by another guy - at least he thought he was probably being hit on, not being vastly experienced in such matters. The beer helped.. softened the wonder of it all so that the whole evening was just a crazy magical event. After they'd reminisced about the Warblers they moved on to Blaine basically telling Sebastian his life story, Sebastian lapping up all the details. In return, Blaine found out that Sebastian was studying law at NYU and was planning on going into the family business. He and Kurt had met at a mutual friend's party when they were both college freshmen, and now shared a large group of friends many of whom met regularly at the diner.

 

Blaine had a rather wobbly trip to the bathroom and was relieved to see that Kurt was saying his goodbyes to everyone and preparing to go when he returned. He was fine really but some fresh air wouldn't do him any harm, although there was the sobering thought that all these people they were saying goodbye to were planning on coming back next week to watch him get up on that stage and perform.

 

"Seb's nice.." Blaine commented, his brain still a little fuzzled, as Kurt tried to hail them a cab outside. 

 

"Mmm," Kurt nodded a little distractedly, "Did you give him your number?" He glanced over at Blaine as he asked the question.

 

"Yeah," Blaine smiled brightly, "..he asked me.. we might get coffee sometime.."

 

Kurt took Blaine's hand, giving it a small squeeze. "Ok…ay.. Just be careful… alright? I know he's charming.. and I can see he likes you…"

 

Blaine shook his head frantically, "No no no Kurt. It's not like that.... I'm not…It's not.. " He took a breath. "I'm yours.. aren't I?" 

 

Kurt smiled softly, knowing Blaine wouldn't normally talk this freely. His heart clenched a little at just how honest and trusting Blaine was with him. Kurt leaned to give him a kiss on the cheek before guiding him over to the cab which had drawn up along side them. "Yes Blaine," he said kindly, "you're mine.. definitely mine.."


	5. Chapter 5

(Back in Kurt's apartment)

 

"Ku…rt..?" Blaine drawled as he sat at the kitchen table, his chin resting on his hands as he watched Kurt make them both hot chocolate. He didn't know if he felt drunk.. or tired.. but he definitely felt pliant.. and just happy.

 

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt smiled, putting down a plate of cookies on the table. They might go some way to getting Blaine back to his normal self. He'd forgotten that being still in high school, Blaine could well have not had any alcohol before.

 

"Am I sharing your bed with you tonight?" he asked from beneath his long fluttering eyelashes, picking up a cookie from the plate. Kurt caught his eye, unable to avoid the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Really! why did Blaine have to be this adorable? Kurt needed to be responsible here, but he was only human and undoubtedly already attracted to this smiling young man in front of him. 

 

"Hmm," Kurt hummed. "if you behave yourself." He put their drinks on the table, moving to sit opposite Blaine at the table. "Drink this.. and then we can watch a movie in my room and then… sleep." 

 

"But what if I want to kiss you?" Blaine pouted, cocking his head to one side. 

 

NNgh. Kurt groaned inwardly. "Well… it certainly wouldn't be something that should happen on a night when I'd let you get plied with alcohol. How bad would that look, huh?"

 

"I'm not drunk, Kurt.. I know I'm not alone in wanting this. Please.." Blaine looked up at Kurt. He'd seen Kurt melt at his puppy eyes before… and he wanted to kiss Kurt so badly.

 

But Kurt was too determined… he wasn't going to fall for Blaine's charms tonight. He shook his head, lips pressed together. "I'm going to be sending you back home tomorrow with your virtue intact. Now's not the right time.. and please don't look at me like that Blaine. Of course I like you, but there's no rush…"

 

"But you said I'm yours.. and I want to be…. and this would hardly be rushing would it?" Blaine was aware he was whining. "And it is only a kiss, Kurt."

 

"Trust me Blaine," Kurt smiled, sitting up a little straighter on his chair, Blaine's begging was definitely having an effect on him. "There's no such thing as 'only' a kiss…. and if that's what you think, you've been kissing the wrong people."

 

"What would I know. Opportunities are hardly flooding my way." Blaine mumbled. "You're turning me down.. so I'll just have to make do.. Sebastian likes me.." Blaine knew that was a low blow as soon as he said it.

 

Kurt sighed. "Considering you're behaving like a petulant child at the moment… and considering you can switch your allegiance so easily…"

 

Blaine shook his head vigorously, ignoring the fact it was making the room spin. "No. No I…"

 

Kurt huffed a small laugh as he looked teasingly at Blaine's worried face. "I've an idea… I see you wear the leather band I gave you… a lot. How about if I tell you have to keep it on absolutely all the time.. in the shower.. everywhere. You're not allowed to take it off any time without my permission… If you need to take it off for any reason, you ask my permission.. and I may or I may not let you.."

 

"I'd love that," Blaine breathed. "I'll be so good for you. I really want that.."

 

******

 

The evening before he was due to go to Kurt's again, Blaine stood in his bathroom, preparing for his shower. After stripping off, he looked at his naked body in the mirror, trying to see himself as someone else might see him, as Kurt might see him...… and without taking his eyes off of his reflection, he purposely snapped open the clasp on his leather band, removing it completely and placing it carefully on the edge of the sink. He'd removed it without permission… but of course Kurt would never know… unless someone told him. Was Kurt even taking this whole thing seriously. Blaine really hoped so. As he stepped into the shower and under the hot water spray, he took his erect cock in hand, his whole body thrumming with anticipation.

 

Blaine Anderson was going to have to be proactive. He was eighteen years old.. in love with Kurt Hummel, and he was going to have to make the first move.

 

*******

 

Kurt busied himself tidying round his apartment. Blaine would be arriving any minute and he couldn't help feeling a little bit excited at the thought. He'd had the week from hell with class deadlines to meet, a show to rehearse for as well as some late night shifts at the diner and to be honest he was at the end of his tether. Just knowing that Blaine's sweet smiling face would be arriving soon made him feel a whole lot better.

 

Of course, even seeing Blaine was proving to be a bit more complicated that he'd bargained for. They'd been dancing around each other for weeks and in any other circumstances Kurt was sure they'd probably at least shared a kiss by now, if not more… But Kurt was trying to be the better man here. He'd been put in a trusted position as a tutor for Blaine and he was aware that there was a line here that probably shouldn't be crossed; a line that seemed to become more and more blurry each time they saw each other. On the other hand though, they really weren't that much difference in age.. and in just a few short months Blaine could be here, living in New York.. and they could have met in any number of different circumstances. Kurt's head hurt.

 

There was no more time for thinking. Blaine knocked on the door. There was the usual smiley face looking back at him, but for a fleeting moment, Kurt thought he could see something else. A steely determination behind those soft hazel eyes, but then the moment was gone and Kurt wondered if he'd just imagined it. They shared their usual hug then moved into the apartment for their usual pre lesson coffee. God.. they had a routine already.

 

"How's your week been?" Kurt asked as they took their drinks over to the couch. In reality Kurt knew most of the things about Blaine's week… bedtime phone conversations were a pretty regular thing with them these days. As they sat Kurt felt a big lump in his throat as he noticed Blaine's wrist band was missing… unsure exactly whether it was anything to worry about or not… it's not like they were tied by it or anything, it was just that Blaine had previously been so intent on wearing it all the time. But then there was the conversation they'd had about Blaine only taking off with Kurt's permission… which, okay, had been partially for fun, but Kurt really didn't think Blaine would have removed it after that… unless…

 

"You're not wearing your leather band?" Okay, so it seemed he was going to mention it after all. 

 

Blaine looked down at his bare wrist, then up at Kurt, licking his lips. "Um… Kurt? Can I stay over tonight?"

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows, this conversation not going quite the way he'd planned.. "Su..re. You're allowed? I mean you have permission right?" Kurt was surprised at the announcement but it definitely was no hardship letting Blaine stay, so he let it go when Blaine just nodded his head in affirmation. 

 

"So.. you didn't answer my question.." Kurt stated. "You know.. we did have an agreement about removing it. I thought you were on board with the whole thing.."

 

"Sorry." Blaine whispered, a glint in his eye. "Are you going to punish me?"

 

Interesting. "Well.. I think a night sleeping on my couch should do it.." Kurt said with a smirk. "What do you think? Would that be a good enough punishment."

 

Blaine moved a little closer to Kurt. "I think you're not taking this whole thing as seriously as I'd hoped…" he smiled, "but luckily I know you don't mean it." He grasped Kurt's hand, his face flushed. "I understand why you feel like we can only be friends at the moment and I love that you're so protective and caring of me…. I've seriously never felt so special in my life before…."

 

"Why am I sensing a 'but' here?" Kurt could almost hear his own breathing as he rubbed his thumb over Blaine's knuckles on their joined hands.

 

"No buts…. I'm crazy about you Kurt. I'd really like for us to be more than just friends… please.. you won't regret it, I promise." Without actually waiting for an answer Blaine moved in to press his lips softly against Kurt's. When Kurt didn't object, he threaded his fingers through the bottom of the other man's hair, pulling him in closer. 

 

****

 

Kurt gave a soft gasp as his lips met Blaine's, his whole body tingling at the gentle touch. As Blaine pulled him in closer, Kurt failed to remember why he had denied himself what he wanted for so long. Blaine's fingers were in his hair, and all he could think about was how much he wanted to taste and he parted his lips to let Blaine in, the kiss quickly deepening.

 

They pulled apart panting, both staring at each other's lips in wonder. "This okay?" Blaine breathed, a hand on either side of Kurt's face. "Tell me if you want me to stop.."

 

"Don't stop.. " Kurt whispered, moving back in to kiss Blaine with vigour, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Making out had never felt this good before, but nobody else had ever made his whole body thrum with just kisses and soft touches. Kurt couldn't see how something that felt so natural and right could ever be wrong.

 

"Kurt.." Blaine whimpered as Kurt pulled them apart, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Please…"

 

"It's okay sweetheart," Kurt soothed. "Before we get too carried away…. I can't just expect your parents to pay me to make out with you… much as I love it. Let's get your lesson done, after all you need to run through the songs you're doing tonight at the diner…"

 

"Okay," Blaine sighed, flopping back on the couch, unable to hide the disappointment on his face. "Just please don't tell me you're regretting it.. I don't think I could take it."

 

"I couldn't do that… You've no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you." Kurt knew there was no going back. Even though he'd been reluctant to make the first move, he wasn't about to deny how much he'd wanted it. One taste of Blaine's sweet lips was more than enough to convince him that the other man was something special, if he hadn't known it already.

 

*******

 

Blaine was on a high for the rest of the evening. His performance at the diner (a small set of four songs) went amazingly well, and if he sang more than his fair share of love songs, who was to say? Everybody loves a ballad after all! The whole evening, as he mingled and chatted, he glowed with the knowledge that Kurt was keeping him under his distant watchful eye. He wasn't going to admit to laughing extra loud at Sebastian's terrible jokes just to make Kurt a little jealous. Blaine's breath quickened as Kurt appeared by his side some time later, passing him a beer. "Just the one sweetheart," he whispered close to his ear, "I don't want it to spoil the fun we're going to have later." Blaine took a big gulp of the cool drink to try and calm down his reddened cheeks.

 

They were the first to leave. "You still want this?" Kurt asked, pressing Blaine against the wall as soon as he slammed closed the apartment door.

 

"Yes," Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, "This and more… everything.. with you…"

 

Both of them being naked in bed, only ten minutes after getting home should have been weird, but it wasn't. They'd shared several desperate, dirty kisses out in the hallway.. ripping each other's clothes off on route to the bedroom. On the face of it, it may have all seemed a bit fast, but in reality if they'd met in other circumstances they'd have probably reached this stage before now. Blaine had jerked himself off on a daily basis to the image of Kurt in the shop changing room while Blaine had been trying on shirts, a few weeks ago. It had been a pretty intimate setting and Kurt's clothed erection, prominent in his tight pants, had been a sight to behold and had told Blaine everything he needed to know. 

 

Blaine had no idea what he was doing beyond wanting to worship Kurt's beautiful naked body. Feeling emboldened he pushed Kurt onto his back, murmuring "God Kurt.. you're so beautiful." He began softly kissing along Kurt's jawline, down his neck, moving slowly down his body, soft touches with his hands and mouth. Blaine tried to ignore his painfully hard cock as he made his way over Kurt's creamy smooth skin, but at his deep groan at Blaine's attention to his nipple, Blaine had to still himself as his cock dripped mercilessly onto Kurt's thigh. He sighed as he rested his head on Kurt's chest.

 

"Sweetheart," Kurt said softly, threading his fingers through Blaine's curls, "You're wonderful… let me take care of you.."

 

"But I wanted to make you feel good…"

 

"You did.. you are.. you're perfect… but we have all night, and I want to make you feel good too.." Kurt rolled Blaine over onto his back, placing a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock, Blaine gasping as his hips bucked up, all of their own accord.

 

"Oh god.. oh god….oh." Blaine knew he wasn't going to last as Kurt sunk his mouth down over him. He cursed his youth and inexperience, having wanted to seduce Kurt like the cool and suave individual he wanted to be.

 

Kurt pulled off to ease apart Blaine's lax thighs. "Let go Blaine.. come for me…", he offered before taking Blaine back in to the hot, tight heat of his mouth. Blaine was in no position to refuse such an offer as he spilled down Kurt's welcoming throat. 

 

******

 

Blaine woke to Kurt's soft smiling face lying next to him on the pillow. He wanted to wake like this every day, he thought to himself as he slowly realised that their naked bodies and early morning erections were pressed deliciously together. He wondered briefly if there would be any more bedroom activities for them this morning. He really hoped there would. Last night had ben truly amazing… giving Kurt a return blow job which had the older man writhing in the sheets. It had been a sight to behold. After that they'd made out for what seemed like hours until they'd both fallen asleep, tangled together underneath the covers.

 

"I'm afraid your phone's been ringing quite a lot…" Kurt said gently, breaking Blaine's daydream.

 

Blaine thought about ignoring it, but then thought better of it. He reached for his phone, shocked to see several missed calls from Cooper, followed by two messages. The last message was visible and that in itself was enough to send a chill down his spine. 

 

Mom's furious with you. You'd better have a good excuse.

 

Blaine leapt out of bed in a panic, not even caring that he was running around Kurt's bedroom naked. Normally he would have been a bit self conscious, but right now that was the least of his worries. "Oh god. I have to phone Cooper…" Kurt had never seen Blaine so flustered.. he was always the epitome of control and perfection. 

 

"Is everything okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked worriedly, sitting up in bed.

 

Blaine threw himself back on to the bed with a loud groan, before looking guiltily over at Kurt.

 

"Okay… spill…" Kurt said in his scary, authoritative voice. "I've a feeling I'm not going to like this am I?" he added, a little softer.

 

Blaine shook his head, still laying down. "Sorry," he whispered. He thought, scary though Kurt was when a little annoyed, he really needed to try and explain everything. "Okay… I'm an idiot," he started with a mumble.. "I kind of didn't tell my mom I wasn't sleeping at Cooper's last night.. and I kind of didn't put Cooper in the picture.. just let him think I wasn't coming or whatever…. I wanted to stay with you and knew I wouldn't be able to if…" Blaine squeezed his eyes shut. "Somehow I think my mom's found out. She's not happy…. and I need to phone Cooper… and I'm sorry I lied to you."

 

Kurt took a deep breath. Last night had to have been too good to be true. "Go and phone Cooper," Kurt said quietly, reaching over and squeezing Blaine's hand. "Just no more lying, okay? In my experience it's never worth it."

 

Kurt went off to shower, deciding to give Blaine some privacy. Plus Kurt needed to think. He wasn't about to cover for Blaine if it came down to it, but he did need to think how to diplomatically answer any questions that may come his way. Part of him wanted to be angry with Blaine… but Blaine had only done it to be with Kurt.. and Kurt couldn't deny that was what he'd wanted too, even though he hadn't been brave enough to make the first move. Even though the circumstances weren't ideal, Kurt knew there was no going back for them now.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt linked hands with Blaine as they entered the coffee shop. This was a new thing for them and it just felt so good. He'd wanted to hold hands, many times, but their complicated friendship truly hadn't given him permission to do it.. until now. Of course, Kurt wished it wasn't quite in the circumstances that it was at the moment, but holding hands gave them both solidarity and strength… and boy, were they going to need it.

 

Kurt had returned from his shower to find Blaine sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes a little red rimmed. Blaine was still completely naked, not having even given a thought to getting dressed, so Kurt realised things couldn't be good. Apparently Blaine's mom had decided to surprise both her boys this morning by arriving bright and early at Cooper's door to take them both for breakfast, only to met with a bewildered Cooper who had a half dressed young lady hanging off his arm… and no Blaine.

 

To his credit, Cooper immediately guessed what Blaine was up to, having noticed a spark between his brother and Kurt, and had valiantly tried to get his mom to meet them at the coffee shop in an hour… giving him a chance to get hold of Blaine. But his mom was having none of it. She'd muscled her way in to Cooper's apartment and planted herself firmly on the couch and that was where she was going to stay until everyone was ready to go. Cooper's overnight guest had discreetly left, leaving Cooper to come clean about the fact that Blaine wasn't actually there and try and make the best of a bad situation.

 

Cooper and Mrs Anderson were already seated when they went inside the coffee shop… and Blaine was at least grateful that his dad was at a business meeting and wasn't there to cast any more disapproval over Blaine than he was already going to get from his mom. His mom had insisted that Kurt come along and meet her, so Blaine had a good idea how this was going to go. 

 

"I can't tell you how angry I am about all this," was the greeting Blaine got as he and Kurt went over to join his mom and Cooper at the table. "You're lucky we're meeting in a public place because ideally, I'd like to give you a piece of my mind…. and rest assured, if I'd been this cross with you and it had been ten years ago, I wouldn't have hesitated to put you over my knee, no matter where we were." Blaine's face flushed, listening to his mom, and he looked over at Cooper who just raised his eyebrows at Blaine with a bemused expression on his face.

 

Mrs Anderson may be a small lady, but what she lacked in size, she made up for in ferocity. "Just sit down… the pair of you… and Cooper," she turned to him, "you go and order Blaine and Kurt some breakfast while I talk to them a little more."

 

She then turned to Kurt who realised that his fingers were still intertwined with Blaine's.. and he was glad of it. "Kurt," she stated, a little less angrily, "I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here and assume you didn't know what Blaine was up to.. you always seem like a nice young man whenever I've spoken to you."

 

"It wasn't Kurt's fault," Blaine interrupted, before Kurt was forced to either deny or confirm the situation. He didn't want Kurt getting in to any trouble over this. It had been all him, and he was happy to accept the blame.

 

"Don't. Interrupt. Me." Mrs Anderson hissed loudly, causing a few nearby customers to turn their heads. "I beginning to see your father is right. You need the discipline of an academic course for college … all this arty stuff is filling your head with bad behaviour.. and no son of ours is going to behave that way. Your father thinks Boston would be the best place for you to study and I'm starting to agree with him. I've tried to support you in your choices but you've thrown it all back in my face."

 

"Sorry," Blaine whispered feeling near to tears. Kurt squeezed his hand in silent reassurance which should have made him feel better, but somehow made him feel worse. Kurt would never want to date him now, not after he'd had a public dressing down by his mother, who was treating him like a small child. Anyway, he had a feeling that his trips to New York were going to be coming to an end and if he was going to fulfil his dream of studying music and theatre here, he was going to have to start planning if it was going to be without the support of his parents. Either way, his dreams of him and Kurt being a couple were slipping away, bearing in mind that he still had a few more months of school to go yet.

 

Everything calmed down a bit after Cooper arrived back with coffee and pastries, his mom actually managing to hold down a civilised conversation with Kurt. Blaine couldn't help feeling a little happy though at his mother's balking when Cooper had to think hard for several minutes about what the name could be of the young lady he'd had staying the night. Kurt bravely took the opportunity to give Blaine a comforting kiss on the cheek while his mom was preoccupied glaring daggers at Cooper.

 

Mrs Anderson took a moment to slip away to the bathroom and both the men tried to reassure an obviously upset Blaine. "You're an idiot," Cooper offered helpfully. "You should leave the irresponsible behaviour to me. They expect it from me… but definitely not from you. But I'm sure they'll come round… mom's always had a soft spot for you. It's your big puppy eyes.."

 

Kurt chuckled. "I know all about those big puppy eyes… " He reached up to brush a few stray curls off of Blaine's forehead. "I'm sure your mom will come round… I mean your auditions are in a couple of weeks. Surely she'll let you go to them. I'm sure studying in Boston was just an empty threat to frighten you…. plus isn't it too late to apply anywhere else?"

 

Blaine shook his head as his mom began to make her way back across the shop. "They've already made me apply there as well.. I agreed for a quiet life, never intending to go. Once my dad gets to hear about everything…." Blaine tailed off as Mrs Anderson came and sat back down.

 

By some miracle and some sweet talking by Cooper, for which Blaine would thank him later, it was agreed that he could have a few hours back at Kurt's to gather all his things together as he wouldn't be coming back to Kurt's apartment any time in the near future. Mrs Anderson was going to visit a couple of stores and then as soon as his father was finished with his business they would all head back home together.

 

The atmosphere was a little melancholy as Blaine linked his fingers in Kurt's while they walked slowly back to Kurt's apartment. It had been a hell of a morning and after last night being just so special, it seemed even more of a let down. "I'm so sorry Kurt.. about everything." Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt as they walked. "God knows what you must be thinking right now."

 

"I think you've done enough apologising for now, Blaine," Kurt smiled back at him. "I'm sure we've all done stupid things…. although I'm surprised you'd even consider doing something to get on the wrong side of your mom…"

 

Blaine chuckled… even though nothing funny sprung to mind about the events of this morning. "You never really think you'll get found out.. and if you think my mom's fierce… well, you should meet my dad…"

 

Kurt nodded. He wasn't looking forward to meeting Blaine's dad… even if that seemed like a remote possibility right now.

 

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, shaking Kurt from his thoughts. "I.. um.. want you to… um… will you make love to me…?" His face blushed prettily.

 

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt sighed after a moment's hesitation. "I don't know if that's a good idea.. you're upset.. and you're mind's all over the place at the moment. I want your first time to be special.. not when you're in the middle of some emotional turmoil."

 

"No," Blaine stated as they entered Kurt's apartment building, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he swallowed the big lump in his throat. "I want my first time to be with you, Kurt. I'm not expecting you to stay here in New York and wait for me while I finish school… but I know that there's definitely something special between us… so please?"

 

"There definitely is something special between us," Kurt agreed as he opened the front door. "It's been a long time since I've felt like I feel when I'm with you Blaine…."

 

"Please.." Blaine whispered. "I don't know how things are going to turn out… and while I'm definitely going to try and still come to New York and follow my dreams, if my parents won't support me… or I can't afford to support myself, I just don't know. I want us to share something special between us… something no one can ever take away.." Blaine hadn't realised he was crying until he felt tears running down his face.

 

"Okay.." Kurt said quietly, gently wiping away some of Blaine's tears with his thumb. "Let me take care of you…."

 

******

 

Kurt led Blaine into the bedroom, fully aware that their time was limited, but he wanted to be sure they were both doing the right thing, for the right reasons. Sure, he was experienced sexually, but it had been a while since he'd been in a relationship.. and not being one for hook ups and casual sex, he certainly didn't treat committing to someone that way, lightly. And then there was Blaine who definitely didn't have a lot of sexual experience… and deserved his first time to be special.

 

"Stop thinking so much.." Blaine said softly as he reached to undo the top two buttons on Kurt's shirt, exposing milky white skin that he immediately wanted to place his mouth on. He really wanted this, and while he might not have experience, he wasn't about to let that hold him back. "I.. um.. I've got some supplies in my bag. I'll just go and get them…" Blaine blushed as he moved away over to his bag. "You've probably got some too… but I didn't want to assume."

 

Kurt smiled, undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt. "Let's not put them to waste then…" 

 

Blaine returned with condoms and lube, placing them on the pillow, a little unsure where the best place to put them was. Noticing that Kurt was now down to his snug black underwear, the worry went out of his head and he began to quickly remove his own clothes… blushing as he felt Kurt's eyes on him. Kurt moved in close as soon as Blaine was down to his underwear as well, reverently running his hands over Blaine's shoulders and down his back. "You're gorgeous," Kurt sighed taking in Blaine's compact toned body, admiring his beautiful olive skin. 

 

Blaine moaned softly as Kurt kissed along his jawline, slipping his hands inside Blaine's underwear to caress his ass cheeks. "Shall we lose these?" Kurt whispered, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Blaine's briefs, desperate to remove the offending item. 

 

"Please Kurt," Blaine breathed, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. "Yes please… and you too."

 

****

 

Blaine's whole body was on fire.. and although he wanted to feel Kurt inside him, he also wanted another chance to taste and suck that beautiful cock that was standing to attention, dark against Kurt's ethereal pale body. They lay tangled together on the bed, exchanging soft gentle kisses, the urgency slowly building, until Blaine pushed Kurt onto his back and purposely began licking and sucking his way down his body. An experimental suck to the tip of his cock and Kurt was crying out.. "Oh god Blaine… yes…"

 

Kurt's fingers tangled in Blaine's curls as he sunk down over Kurt, humming softly at the feel of Kurt's hands in his hair. "Blaine…" Kurt gasped pulling on his hair, "I'm not going to last if you carry on… You know if you still want to… do what you said…"

 

"You can say it.." Blaine smiled pulling off with a loud smack of his lips. "If I still want you to fuck me… and the answer is.. yes I do.."

 

******

 

Blaine was impatient. Not usually, but he was today. He wriggled and writhed as Kurt gently and carefully prepared him. "I'm ready, I'm ready. Please Kurt. Please."

 

"It shouldn't hurt if you're properly prepared," Kurt whispered, leaning down to pet Blaine's lips, "And I really want this to be good for you." Blaine just groaned, his balls aching unbearably and well… if anyone touched his cock he'd probably come on the spot. He said as much to Kurt, hoping the other man would realise how desperate he was… and while he appreciated that Kurt was taking extra good care of him he couldn't stop himself begging…. "Plee..ase fuck me.. plee..ase. Kurt now please.."

 

Kurt chuckled quietly as he (eventually) rolled on the condom that Blaine had unwrapped and had ready and waiting, and he'd barely finished lubing his cock under Blaine's wide staring eyes, before Blaine was climbing into his lap and sinking down over him. "Careful Blaine…." Kurt said pointlessly. Fully sheathed… they rocked together, moaning softly, their arms wrapped round each other as they got used to the feel.

 

"Please don't let this be the last time we do this…" Blaine sighed as he began cautiously moving up and down with a gentle rhythm. "This feels so good."

 

Kurt shook his head, kissing into the curve of Blaine's neck. "I'm not giving you up Blaine. I can't…"

 

It was all over too quickly….. Kurt grasped Blaine's cock, moving his hand to the same rhythm as Blaine's more frantic rise and fall. A few sharp twists of Kurt's wrist and he was coming, pulsing around Kurt, who already desperate since Blaine first poked his magic little tongue out and licked over Kurt's slit, was unable to hold on any longer.

 

There was a joint shower and then so little time before Blaine had to gather up his belongings and they were tearily pressing their lips together at Kurt's front door. "Text me… all the time…" Kurt said through his tears. 

 

Blaine nodded, pressing their lips together again. "I promise.."

 

Arriving at Cooper's apartment, Cooper managed to make him feel worse by enveloping him in a big bear hug. Whilst he appreciated the silent gesture he was already struggling to hold it together. Luckily Mrs Anderson, back from her shopping trip, was busy bustling about as she impatiently waited for her husband to arrive with the car so they could head back home, and so didn't manage to notice Blaine's obvious distress.

 

"Are you okay Blaine?" she did ask kindly as if nothing out the ordinary had happened that day, when they did eventually head out to the car. "Only you look as if you've hurt yourself… are you limping?"

 

Blaine couldn't bring himself to turn his reddened face round to look at Cooper as he heard him laugh heartily, just mumbling something to his mom which he hoped would keep her happy.

 

****

 

A few days back at home and Blaine couldn't work out if the news of his misdemeanour had spread to his father or not, but there were a few more mentions of Harvard and Boston at meal times which made him realise they'd obviously been discussing him one way or another. It was obvious that if he was going to go to New York, it was probably going to be without the support of his parents… and that was going to mean needing a scholarship.. and a job…. probably more than one job.

 

His mother had agreed that he could still go to his auditions in New York… currently NYADA and Tisch… fortunately both on the same day, or else he had a feeling he wouldn't have been able to attend both… and Blaine was exhausted as he tried to work hard enough to not only get offered place, but also a scholarship. He hoped at least his mom might give in and let him do what he wanted, even if his father refused, but he wouldn't count on it. He'd been surprised in the first place when she'd been supportive of his wish to study music or theatre… but knowing his parents they were probably hoping it was just a faze and that he would come round in the end and suddenly decide that he wanted to study 'business'.

 

After one stressful dinner at home where his father expressed his desire to see Blaine having a good career in one of the big banks and his mother hinted that it would be a good career to support a family when he met a nice girl and settled down, Blaine was almost ready to explode. How could anyone think that being gay was just a phase? Did his mother really think his sexual orientation was just a choice for him… especially considering she'd now met Kurt and had even seen them holding hands… he'd never truly felt so misunderstood.

 

With anger and frustration bubbling underneath the surface of his skin, Blaine headed up to his room to do his homework. He really wanted to flop on his bed and scream into his pillow, but he couldn't afford to fall behind with his school work… graduating with top marks was key to his future. He knocked off three essays in a row, completely focusing on the task in hand, knowing that he had his nightly phone call with Kurt to look forward to. Kurt had a dress rehearsal for the college production he was in, tonight, but he'd promised to phone no matter how late.

 

Blaine was in his pyjamas watching reruns on netflix when his phone buzzed with Kurt's call. "Hi, " He said softly into the phone. He'd had plenty of time to think over the conversation he'd had with his parents over dinner while he was waiting for Kurt to call and after calming down from his initial rage, a sense of resignation had seeped over him. No matter how determined he was, he wasn't going to ever be able to make his own choices, was he?

 

"Hey. How are you?" Blaine immediately felt a wave of warmth wash over him as he heard Kurt's voice..

 

"Fine. Great thanks… How did your rehearsal go?" 

 

"Not too bad…" Kurt laughed lightly. "Actually disastrously… considering we're opening in less than a week… but I'm sure it'll all come together.. it always does, just when you think there's no hope."

 

"I know you'll be great…" Blaine smiled into the phone.

 

"S.o…." Kurt said carefully, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Huh?" Blaine said eloquently, after a moment's pause.

 

"Has something happened?" Kurt sounded worried and that was the last thing Blaine wanted. "If you want to talk about it…"

 

"It's just the usual," said Blaine with a sigh, not wanting to go into details. "And I miss you…" 

 

"Hmmm." Blaine could hear Kurt moving around on the other end of the line. "I miss you too…" he breathed. "I've just got home… actually, just give me half an hour…"

 

"Give you half an hour?' Blaine repeated, "Yeah sure…?" If Kurt hadn't been ready to talk yet, why did he call him in the first place? Blaine wondered to himself as he agreed to Kurt's strange request.

 

"I'll phone you back…" Kurt explained, smiling to himself as he heard Blaine's confusion. "Just… lose a few clothes Blaine and get the lube out ready…."

 

Right. 

 

********

 

Blaine lay on his bed, propped up against the headboard, nervous with anticipation. He'd gone all out and stripped off down to his underwear… an impressive erection rather prominent in his snug black boxer briefs he noticed as he glanced down at himself… and that was before anything had even happened. He should have just gone downstairs and got himself a drink or something instead of getting ready for Kurt to call back as soon as Kurt had hung up… but he was new to this.. and now everytime he thought of the impending phone call his cock would show it's appreciation, filling out his underwear a little more.

 

With just a few minutes to go, there was a sharp knock on his door. "Blaine." came his mother's voice through the door. When Blaine threw himself into full panic mode without answering, she repeated his name opening his door as she did so. He just managed to leap underneath the covers when his mom peered at him round the door. "Are you alright in here darling? I thought you'd be doing your homework.." she commented, noticeably glancing at his bare chest as he sat in bed, thankfully his cover pulled up to his waist.

 

"Um.. oh… finished," Blaine managed, trying to sound nonchalant, "watching tv now."

 

She nodded, "Okay. Good. I'm just letting you know that your father has clients over to dinner tomorrow evening and we'd like you to be there. It's time you started to learn how to conduct yourself in company… so please wear a shirt and tie, and I'd like you to be on your best behaviour…" Blaine knew what this was… he'd had to meet plenty of his father's business associates in the past and was perfectly aware of how to behave. As soon as his parents had given up any notion of Cooper following in his father's footsteps they'd decided to focus their attention on Blaine instead, so yes, he'd had plenty of experience with business dinners. This was just his parents flexing their muscles, their way of reminding him what was expected of him. The whole thing made him feel sick.

 

"Thanks for letting me know," Blaine said rather stiffly, wishing she'd just go.

 

"Where are your pyjamas?" his mom asked as she started to turn to leave. 

 

Blaine prayed Kurt wouldn't phone until his mom left the room, but unfortunately she didn't seem in a hurry to go. "I was hot… I'll put them on in a minute."

 

"Right. Sleep well then…" Blaine's phone began to buzz, Kurt's picture flashing up on the screen. Blaine grabbed the phone off the bedside table, lingering slightly, preferring to be alone when he took the call He hoped his mom hadn't noticed the lube sitting next to the phone, although Blaine had a feeling she was too busy trying to peer at his caller id.

 

"Tina," Blaine lied, nodding at the phone. "We're doing a project together at school."

 

Happy with the explanation his mom left the room with a smile, closing the door behind her. It seemed he was getting good at lying.

 

He accepted Kurt's call. "Hi," he said breathily, knowing he needed to calm down a bit. It'd taken most of the evening from him to stop feeling angry with his parents and now, just one visit from his mother and he was annoyed all over again. He hopped up to lock his door. He certainly didn't want any more interruptions. 

 

"So…o," Kurt drawled, his voice sounding gloriously gravelly and sexy, "I'm all yours now."

 

"And I'm all yours too," Blaine whispered climbing back on to the bed. He so needed this time with Kurt right now. His previous erection had gone the minute his mother started talking about 'business dinners' and all he had to show for it was a small wet spot in his underwear. He shifted his underwear down round his thighs with one hand while he pressed his phone close to his ear with the other.

 

"What are you wearing?" Kurt asked. After a moment's pause they both burst out laughing.

 

"That sounds like a bad porno…" Blaine giggled. He took a deep breath. "Sorry… um… just my underwear pulled half way down my thighs," Blaine glanced down at his cock which had regained it's previous size with just a few words from Kurt. "And… the leather bracelet…" Blaine glanced at his wrist.. he'd put the leather band straight back on as soon as he'd got back home at the weekend and hadn't taken it off since.

 

He could hear Kurt breathing into the phone. "Hmmm," Kurt hummed, "gorgeous.. I wish I could see you."

 

"Um.. Kurt?" Blaine began, a small tease in his voice, "Can I touch myself please… only I'm already hard for you… tell me what to do."

 

Kurt gave an audible groan, kneeling up on his bed and spreading his thighs wide as he sat back on his haunches. He'd had his own hand wrapped his cock as soon as the image had shot in his head of Blaine pulling down his underwear, too desperate to take them right off… and now the vision of Blaine wearing that damn bracelet... Kurt almost shocked himself… he certainly wasn't a prude when it came to sex, but the almost, carnal desire that seemed to running through his body, wasn't something he was familiar with. "Sweetheart… touch yourself for me.. wrap your beautiful hand round that gorgeous cock. Start off slow… so you can feel every sensation. Use some lube if you want to…" Kurt could hardly recognise the deepness of his own voice.

 

Blaine moaned unashamedly into the phone as his hand followed Kurt's instruction. He wasn't about to stop for lube… he couldn't... he didn't need it after a couple of strokes anyway. "Kurt…. please…" Blaine had no idea what he was asking for, but he didn't care… and it seemed to turn Kurt on, quite a lot."

 

"Oh… you're such good boy for me… Blaine… I want.. I want.. you.. to fuck me over the desk. I want you to open me up… want to feel you inside me. Go faster now… Blaine… I'm.. very… close…" Kurt was panting fiercely.

 

Blaine strengthened his grip, quickening his hand.. up.. down… up…down. He wished he could just go round to Kurt's apartment right now and give him his desires. A few more strokes and Blaine was coming over his hand, Kurt's name spilling from his lips over and over.

 

There was silence for a few moments as they both breathed heavily. "Wow," said Kurt eventually, "That was… that was really special.."

 

"We have to do that again.." Blaine sighed.

 

"Oh.. only… if you're thinking of right now…" Kurt tailed off as Blaine laughed softly in his ear.

 

"Next time I come to visit you I want to clear that desk off ready…"

Suddenly Blaine was shaken from his euphoria by yet another knock on his bedroom door. "Blaine." This time it was his father. "What's going on in there? Is everything alright?" For the love of god!

 

*************


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine didn't know how he survived the next two weeks until his auditions. They couldn't come fast enough, but at the same time he was dreading them. Getting a place in a school of his choice and with any luck, even a scholarship, could shape his life the way he'd always dreamed. Fail.. and he may be forced to follow a career path that had no interest in whatsoever. He knew that academically, he was more than capable of following a career in business, but he had no desire in doing so. He just wanted to do something he loved and was passionate about.

 

He'd had to listen to several lectures at home these last weeks about how music and theatre were great for a hobby, but not a sensible career. Blaine knew that part of his parents opinions on the matter stemmed from the fact that they'd allowed Cooper to pursue acting, and while he had a regular amount of work, he'd never really had the break through he needed to be successful. From that perspective he couldn't blame his parents, he guessed, but he wasn't Cooper… and unlike Cooper he wasn't seeking fame and fortune… he just loved music with a passion. Blaine had hoped his mom might have relented, bearing in mind she had initially supported his plans to study music… she'd called up NYADA and found him Kurt after all… but it seemed that after he'd done the unforgivable, and lied, there was just no turning back. Surely your parents were supposed to give you second chances, even if no one else did.

 

In the end Blaine had decided to try and forget the importance of the auditions, just trying to relax instead. He wasn't going to do himself any favours by laying awake worrying half the night. He'd try and deal with each problem as it came along; worrying about things before they even happened was going to end up spoiling his audition performances if he wasn't careful. He knew he was well prepared and all he had to do was to believe in himself. Speaking to Kurt regularly helped too. Helped Blaine to realise that New York and Kurt was real and not just a dream. 

 

Blaine had managed to sneak a couple of hours with Kurt after his auditions. A valuable piece of time before his train home and Kurt having to rush off to get ready for his final performance of the show he was in. Blaine would really have loved to have gone and watched Kurt but thought it might have been pushing it too much to ask permission from his parents to stay at Cooper's for the night, not wanting to rock the boat any more than he already had. It could be argued that he was eighteen and could do what he wanted, but until he graduated he really couldn't risk it, not wanting to upset the current fragile situation at home. After graduation he hoped he'd be able to be the person he wanted to be, but he'd bide his time until then.

 

Kurt was already seated in the coffee shop where they'd arranged to meet when Blaine arrived rosy faced and wide eyed. He'd never felt more alive. "Hi," he breathed as Kurt got up to greet him, a small, sweet kiss on the lips before Blaine went to join the line to get his coffee.

 

"How did it go?" Kurt asked eagerly as Blaine arrived back at the table, settling down opposite Kurt with his coffee.

 

"Okay I hope," Blaine smiled. "I think it all went well.. but it's hard to tell. Everyone's so serious and you can't read any expressions on their faces after you've performed. Who knows if they liked me!"

 

Kurt nodded. "I'm sure they'll have loved you, but the competition for places is fierce," he confirmed. "You've got a good chance though, I mean you look comfortable on stage and are really good without looking like you're trying too hard."

 

Blaine blushed at the compliment. "Well all I can do now is wait and see," Blaine commented, cupping his hands around his coffee.

 

"How are things at home?" Kurt asked, smiling softly. He knew how difficult Blaine had been finding things at home from the conversations they'd had at night.

 

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Same as ever really," he sighed. "My mom seems to have completely sided with my father now, whereas before, she'd kind of managed to persuade him to consider what I wanted. It's like I had my chance and I blew it…"

 

Kurt looked on sympathetically. "You were an idiot," he smiled. "Although we did have a great time…. I admit. I just think you should have thought a bit more with your head instead of your dick…"

 

"Hey," Blaine admonished. He looked up at Kurt under his long eyelashes. "You love my dick… I know you do... because as soon as you touched it Kurt… you came so hard…" he whispered quietly, leaning in, not wanting the whole coffee shop to hear.

 

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "That's really not in question," Kurt said quietly, "It was the fact that your dick was allowed to plan your weekend, instead of sensible, proper Blaine…"

 

Blaine shook his head with a smirk. "I can't believe we're having this conversation… especially not here…" 

 

They were silent for a while as they drank their coffee, initially smiling into their cups at the conversation they'd been having in the middle of the busy little coffee shop. "So…. " Kurt looked over at Blaine a little cautiously, "what do you think you're going to do about college then, assuming you get offers from everywhere you applied?"

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you knew what I wanted to do….. come to New York of course. I've applied to NYU as well for a combined course that could lead to a teaching qualification if I can't do exactly what I want, but without a doubt I'll definitely be back here in a few short months." Blaine thought Kurt had understood… he'd really thought Kurt knew.

 

"What about your parents though.." Kurt asked hesitantly leaning forward, his elbows on his knees. "Do you think they'll let you do that? I mean I know what they're saying to you right now, but do they mean it?"

 

Blaine felt a small rumble of annoyance bubble under his skin. He and Kurt had spent hours over the last few weeks discussing this very thing… and Blaine started to wonder if Kurt had actually listened to him. "They mean it Kurt. They've already put some wheels in motion with regards to me going to Harvard.. after all it is my father's old college. Several professors are his old college friends.. my name's down for the best accommodation…." Blaine pursed his lips, breathing out purposely through his mouth.

 

"College is really expensive," Kurt said, looking down at his cup, rather than at Blaine. "Is it a good idea to come without the support of your parents?" As soon as he'd spoken, Kurt realised he'd probably said something he shouldn't.. but it was to late to take it back, so he ploughed on. "It's really hard even with some parental support, so I don't see how you'd manage…."

 

Kurt heard, rather than saw Blaine bristle in his seat. He'd never actually seen Blaine looking angry before, but he looked as if he were ready to explode. "I'd manage," Blaine said convincingly, pressing his lips together.. "You know what? I'm just gonna go…." Blaine stood up, grabbing his bag. "I thought you at least would understand… but thanks… I'm glad I know where you stand… before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

 

With that Blaine headed off to the door. "Blaine." Kurt called out after him, frowning when he refused to turn round. "Please don't be childish…"

 

Blaine only turned round and glared at him before speaking from the shop doorway. "Childish? I'm glad I know what you think of me. Thanks for your support… and well, yeah, just thanks.." With that he headed off outside.

 

Kurt sighed picking up his own bag from the floor, ignoring the faces all watching him. His face rigid and his head held high, he made his way out of the door after Blaine. He'd needed to go and scrape his and Blaine's relationship back up off the floor before Blaine was on the train home and he had to head off to the college theatre for tonight's performance, with no chance to repair the damage. 

 

Luckily Blaine had only made it as far as a small bench a little bit further down the sidewalk, sitting a little despondently as he hugged his bag tightly on his lap. Kurt cautiously made his way over, sitting a distance apart from Blaine on the seat. At first Kurt wondered if Blaine had even noticed him, his eyes staring straight ahead, until he heard a small sigh escape Blaine's lips. Beyond that there was no acknowledgement.. and although the silence they shared should have been uncomfortable, somehow it wasn't. 

 

"I'm glad you were my first," Blaine said eventually, his voice barely audible as he still looked straight ahead. Kurt's head spun round, surprised to hear Blaine talking. "I want… I wanted everything with you… and not only has New York been my dream since I was twelve, but then meeting you made it all feel so right.. but now…" Blaine tailed off.

 

"I'm sorry…" Kurt said quietly, reaching tentatively for Blaine's hand and when he didn't meet any resistance he linked his fingers over the top of Blaine's. "I feel it too… I felt it from that first time you came to apartment." Kurt took a shaky breath, "It was like I'd been waiting my whole life to find you… and then suddenly.. there you were."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "I know I'm young, but I know we're meant to be together Kurt. It's not that I don't think we could survive four years apart if we had to… but I just don't want us to spend four years apart. I don't want to be stuck in another state doing something I don't even want to be doing. There's so much we'd miss out on.. I'd miss out on…."

 

"Like what?" Kurt asked a little mischievously, suddenly noticing that they'd drifted closer together, their thighs pressed against each other's.

 

Blaine looped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him in closer. "Oh I don't know," Blaine whispered for only Kurt to hear. "I mean no amount of phone sex or Skype sex will be as good as you begging me to take you over the desk, or fucking you against the tiles in the shower... or you riding me into the mattress as an early morning wake up call….."

 

"Ok…ay. Ok…ay…" Kurt chuckled, his cheeks pink… and he had to admit, his jeans a little tight. "I get it. Although, trust me, you'll be the one who'll be begging…."

 

"I rest my case," Blaine said triumphantly, wishing for a moment that they were actually in Kurt's apartment right now. "And I'm sure there's lots of things you could teach me….. lots of things I want you to teach me…" 

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I just need to go and make a quick phone call," he said, giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips before standing up, "preferably from somewhere a bit quieter than here… and don't you dare go away.. I'll be right back." With that, Kurt headed back into the relative quiet of the coffee shop with his phone in his hand.

 

Blaine sat pensively waiting for Kurt to return, suddenly feeling exhausted. His emotions were in turmoil. The euphoria after the auditions, so quickly deflated by his small disagreement with Kurt, which he had to admit was probably his own fault, but everything just felt so out of control at the moment. Not the way he liked it. He liked to have his life planned out, but he realised he was just going to have to take things as they came and hope beyond hope that everything would turn out alright in the end.

 

Kurt arrived back after a few minutes, smiling broadly as he plopped himself back down next to Blaine. "Come on. Let's go," he virtually sang, laying his hand over Blaine's. "We've got somewhere to be.."

 

"Huh?" Blaine questioned eloquently. "What… where are we going? I have to get the train soon…"

 

Kurt shook his head, 'no'. "I phoned your mom… " Kurt started. "Don't worry everything's fine," he added, noticing the slightly alarmed expression on Blaine's face. "I um.. used my charm… and I just told your mom how much it would mean to me if you could come and see my final show tonight. You're here anyway.. and she agreed you can stay over tonight and see my show this evening…"

 

Blaine was lost for words.. so he tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair, pulling him in and kissing him deeply.

 

******

 

Kurt's fingers twisted helplessly in his bed sheets as he received his reward for being utterly beautiful and amazing up on stage tonight. His toes curled into the mattress as he spread his legs, his cock in the tight heat of Blaine's wicked mouth… and all Kurt could do was moan and cry out as he writhed on the bed. He hadn't realised how desperate they both were for this until they'd stepped inside the apartment tonight, stripping each other out of their clothes before they'd even got to the bedroom. Thank goodness Rachel wasn't around because he hadn't even thought to check on the fact before they got back. 

 

Kurt wanted this…. someone to share his life... and his bed with. What was the point of any other successes in his life if he didn't have someone to share it all with? He knew he wanted to meet the right person, but he just hadn't realised what a big void there had been in his life before Blaine came along.

 

"Blaine," Kurt cried out with a shudder. "You have to stop… or this is all going to be over very, ve..ry soon." Blaine stilled, gazing up at Kurt beneath his long eyelashes. "I mean it.." Kurt added, in case Blaine had missed Kurt's trembling thigh muscles beneath his fingers.

 

Blaine pulled off slowly, giving Kurt's cock a final suck on the tip, lapping up the pre come with his tongue. "Mmmm, you taste amazing, Kurt," he smirked, wrapping his hand tightly round the base of Kurt's throbbing cock."

 

Kurt reached down and hooked his fingers under the leather bracelet which he had been delighted Blaine had decided to keep on. He could almost come with the thrill of seeing Blaine wear it on his otherwise naked body, the dark leather a striking contrast to the hue of his skin. He pulled Blaine up for a hungry kiss, his hand still wrapped round the wrist where the bracelet was clasped. He didn't want to control or dominate Blaine in the bedroom, at least not at this stage of their relationship, but it was literally the thrill of knowing that Blaine wanted to wear it for Kurt that gave him an indescribable feeling.

 

"Need you Blaine…" Kurt whispered, his voice gravelly, "I'd love for you to ride me…. if that's something you'd like…" He threaded his fingers into Blaine's hair, pulling him up so they were face to face.

 

Blaine didn't need to be asked twice as rolled away to grab the lube and condom, passing the lube to Kurt with a questioning glance. "Yes. I can do that…" Kurt offered with a laugh, laying Blaine on his back as he knelt between his legs… hooking one of Blaine's legs over his shoulder to gain access. "You're so gorgeous…, " Kurt murmured as he began pushing one finger inside Blaine, lazily stroking his cock to distract him. 

 

"More…" Blaine requested impatiently, bearing down. He needed Kurt inside him right now… going slow really wasn't an option. "Please right now!" he begged.

 

"You're so impatient…" Kurt teased, placing a stinging slap on Blaine's ass and pushing in a second finger, before Blaine could offer any more than an indignant yelp. 

 

"I can get my own back you know…"

 

"Not now you can't," Kurt sassed, adding a third finger, pulling a small gasp from Blaine. Game on.

 

"I'm gonna ride you so hard for that Kurt," Blaine breathed, "so hard."

 

"Ooh… Can't wait…." Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine hard. He pulled his fingers out and chuckled when he noticed Blaine already had the condom unwrapped ready. "I love this so much… I just wish it could be like this.. always.."

 

"It will… one day," Blaine said softly, rolling the condom over Kurt's purpling erection, Kurt hissing at his own sensitivity. "We'll get there one day…"

 

Kurt could barely believe that already he was thinking of a long term future with Blaine, after only knowing each for a few short months. But he loved Blaine so much he could barely breathe sometimes, and although they hadn't said it to each other yet, he was pretty sure Blaine felt the same way. 

 

"Kurt…" Blaine started, breaking him from his thoughts while liberally coating Kurt's condom covered dick with the lube and wiping his hand off on the sheet. "Are you ready for me?"

 

"Can you face away from me to start with?" Kurt suddenly wanted nothing more than to be able to watch Blaine rising and falling on his cock… To see Blaine's beautiful round ass spreading just for him. "You'll love it, I promise," he said gently, kissing Blaine's neck as Blaine, already eager to be getting on with things, was busy getting himself in position.

 

Kurt managed to grasp Blaine's hips to steady him as he sank slowly down over Kurt, both of them moaning long and loud at the feeling. "God. Kurt.. Oh my god," Blaine cried out as he began moving carefully, gradually speeding up as he got used to the stretch, until all that could be heard was their heaving breathing and the slapping of skin.

 

"I need… I need to see you.." Blaine whispered as his breathing and movements became laboured and uneven. Kurt, who wasn't faring much better flipped them both over, folding Blaine's legs up so he could pound into him unreservedly, knowing that neither of them were going to last much longer. 

 

They both came a few thrusts later, Blaine with his hand wrapped round his cock, jerking himself off to the rhythm of Kurt's movements. Both of them crying out as Kurt came just a few seconds after Blaine let himself go, pulsing around Kurt's cock deep inside him. Then there was kissing, slow gentle presses of lips as they came down, both trying to forget that they would be parted again in the morning.

 

"That was amazing… " Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, pointlessly brushing a bouncy curl off of Blaine's forehead which immediately sprang back to its original place. "You're amazing Blaine." Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck, unable to stop the few tears springing to his eyes. Another reminder of how much he would miss if he didn't manage to get to New York to study.

 

"Hey," Kurt said softly, holding Blaine tightly. "Things always turn out in the end. We're so good together… and no one can take that away… what we have." Blaine sniffed, trying not to be sad when they still had the rest of the night together… and Kurt was right… they were just so good together.

 

"Besides…" Kurt added, running a hand teasingly over the curve of Blaine's ass, "I was kinda hoping you might be up for round two soon… if you fancied it, you know." Blaine giggled through his last remaining tears. He wasn't about to turn down that offer.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine stared at the unopened envelopes spread neatly on his bed. Four envelopes from four different colleges. His future held somewhere within these four small innocent looking rectangles. How was this fair? Blaine hated his life feeling so out of control. He'd held off of opening them until all his letters had arrived, but he didn't think he'd be able to hold off much longer… every evening he'd managed to dodge curious questions from his parents about whether he'd had any replies yet.

 

These past two weeks since his auditions had been two of the most stressful ever. Blaine couldn't let his worries effect his school work though as he needed to graduate with top marks. He was always a straight A student and not only would his parents be furious if he let that slip, but he also needed to graduate with flying colours to maximise his chances being offered any money off of his tuition fees by any of the New York colleges. So despite his turmoil, Blaine had to remain super - in - control model student at all times.

 

Then there was his home life… no way could he vent off steam at his parents, despite them being the cause of his problems. Any remote chance of a reprieve involved him being 'model' son on a constant basis. Every meal time with his parents he swore he came away with a sore tongue, where he literally had had to bite down on it hard to stop himself from lashing out all his frustrations.

 

All the effort Blaine expended in his perfect persona, of course had to have an outlet somewhere and as a result he'd had several small arguments with Kurt recently, all over the stupidest of things. Each time they'd made up later, usually over late night phone calls, both of them with their hands down their pyjama pants, rhythmically pumping out all their frustrations and regrets. Blaine knew Kurt understood, but at times they were both as stubborn as each other, and Blaine feared that there could be a point when he took things too far.

 

Only last night Blaine had had a bout of insecurities creeping up on him. Everything was getting out of hand. His phone call with Kurt had quickly descended into something he'd rather forget. "I expect you'd rather be with someone older and more experienced than me.. someone whose parents don't rule their life…" There it was. He'd let out all his insecurities in that one sentence.

 

He heard Kurt sigh sadly on the other end of the phone. "Don't even go there Blaine.. please. You know how few relationships I've been in… and that's because I just haven't met the right person before." Kurt's breathing was loud and shaky. "Please don't push me away…"

 

"I'm not." Blaine said petulantly. "I'm just saying that being with someone like me might not be the best thing for you."

 

There was another sigh from Kurt. "I don't think you should be deciding what's best for me, Blaine…. Isn't that up to me?" Kurt paused. "You know what? I'm tired and hungry… and I'm not sure we should be having this conversation right now…"

 

"Fine." Blaine said, a little more venomously than he'd intended. "I get it. I get that you don't want to talk to me. There's much to be doing than talking to a teenager who feels like bursting into tears every few minutes. You don't want to join my pity party… I understand."

 

"Blaine…" Kurt began. Blaine could hear the slight sass in Kurt's voice and knew he was on the verge of pushing Kurt too far. Kind, patient Kurt. "I promise I'll call you later, but until I've had some dinner and wound down a bit, I don't think I'm in the right place to say the right thing to you… and I think you need to take a step back for a moment… because I really don't want us to fall out tonight… okay?"

 

"Okay," Blaine said quietly, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks.

 

"I'll call you later when I'm more relaxed and tucked up in bed… and I love you Blaine."

 

"Okay.. bye Kurt." Blaine reluctantly pressed the end call button on his phone. Wait! Had Kurt just said he loved him?

 

*****

 

They had had a sensible conversation later, which hadn't touched on Blaine asking Kurt if he'd meant to say what he'd said, but it was the events of the evening that had prompted Blaine to be sitting in Miss Pilsbury's (his school's student counsellor) office at lunchtime the next day. She'd kindly ordered him to tell her everything. She hardly ever had Blaine in her office…. he was generally such a capable boy. So she was determined to try and help him fix any problems he might have.

 

"I see," she said carefully when Blaine had finished explaining everything to her, "I'm sure there are some suggestions I can make… but…"

 

"Really?" Blaine interrupted, ever hopeful. He eyed her pile of problem solving leaflets, pretty sure there wouldn't be one to cover the mess of his life at the moment.

 

"I think," she began, "Blaine. Have you considered, maybe deferring your place for a year if you really are sure that New York is the place for you.? Give you… and your parents some breathing space. Maybe they would come around…."

 

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Um.. Miss Pilsbury… the deferring… maybe a good idea actually. Thank you. I'm not sure my parents will be swayed, but… I hadn't thought of that.."

 

Miss Pilsbury clasped her hands together where she sat behind her neatly arranged desk, leaning forward as she spoke. "Blaine. Would you like me to speak to your parents? We could arrange an appointment. Perhaps they don't realise how truly talented you are and what a contribution you make to our school glee club."

 

Blaine doubted they'd even be that interested. "Thank you. But no I don't think so.. with my parents I mean. I could maybe suggest it, but I'm not sure." Blaine could just see his father reducing Miss Pilsbury to a quivering wreck with his hard lined stare, alone. He really didn't want to subject this lovely lady to a meeting with his parents and their fixed ideas.

 

"Just remember Blaine, the important thing is that you're doing things for the right reasons. I know Kurt is special to you.." Miss Pilsbury said softly, "but you have to think of your own future."

 

"That's right he is... but I've wanted to go to New York to study music and theatre for as long as I can remember, so he's not the reason why I want to go there…" Blaine felt like a record on repeat every time he had to keep explaining his reasons for wanting to go to college in New York, but he tried not to sound exasperated when all Miss Pilsbury wanted to do was to help him.

 

Blaine came away from Miss Pilsbury's office with just one leaflet titled "How to Balance College when your Boyfriend/Girlfriend is in a Different State". He'd probably never look at it but he appreciated the sentiment.

 

*******

 

Dinner with his parents was as uncomfortable as he knew it would be. "Have you heard back from any colleges yet darling?" his mom questioned.

 

Blaine cleared his throat, staring at his untouched food. "Um… yes." He couldn't see how this was going to go well.

 

"Don't leave us in suspense…" his father began after a few moments silence.

 

"I got in to everywhere I applied," Blaine said quickly, not wanting this conversation at all. He couldn't bring himself to look at either of his parents.

 

"Excellent." his father said briskly. "I'll get in touch with Peter Stamford at Harvard first thing tomorrow. See if we can meet up for dinner sometime soon. Give you a bit of insight."

 

"No." Blaine said quietly. He could feel both his parents' eyes on him. He lifted his head. "No." he said a little louder. "I'm not going."

 

"Don't be silly darling," his mom breezed, as if this wasn't his whole future they were talking about. "We decided New York wasn't the right route for you didn't we? So of course you're going to go. Your father's been planning it all out."

 

"You," Blaine said firmly. "You decided, not me… and I'm not actually going to go to college at all if I can't do what I want." As an afterthought he added, "I'm sorry." Not that he was sorry.

 

Blaine wasn't even sure what was said after that. He switched off and let everything ride over his head. As soon as was feasibly possible he made his escape up to his room, leaving his parents arguing with each other across the dining room table. He threw himself on his bed in despair and after a few minutes of pity he picked up his phone. Scrolling through his contacts he quickly selected someone to call before he could change his mind.

 

"Hello. Blaine?" said the voice on the other end and already Blaine felt a little bit better just to hear the familiar voice.

 

"Coop," he said, "I think I need some help."


	9. Chapter 9

 

One week after his graduation, Blaine had never dreamt he would be waiting outside a small Thai restaurant in New York city to meet Sebastian of all people. They'd texted periodically since their first meeting and when the other man had suggested meeting up, Blaine had thought, why not?

 

A few weeks ago, after contacting Cooper, somewhat in despair over his future, between them both they had decided to do absolutely nothing until Blaine's graduation was out of the way. "Just concentrate on finishing school.. keep up your grades and don't worry about anything else for now," Cooper had told him. "That's the most important thing." 

 

Blaine couldn't have been more grateful for Cooper making it home for his graduation… a few short months before, something he probably would never have done. It just showed how far they'd come in their relationship and Cooper would never realise how much Blaine appreciated it. At a family meal in a local restaurant that evening, in celebration of Blaine graduating with flying colours, with Cooper by his side, a tentative compromise had been made. Blaine would spend a few weeks in New York with Cooper… mainly to give everyone a breathing space… and to enable Blaine to make a few important decisions about his future. Even his parents had realised they weren't going to be able to force him to do something he didn't want to do, even if the alternative was not going to college at all. But his parents were standing their ground on what they were willing to pay for.

 

Blaine knew that his parents thought he would eventually come around to their way of thinking, but Blaine had no desire to give up his dreams of New York. He still had a small chance of winning himself a scholarship at NYADA, having been put on a short list… and he was due to go for a further audition and interview there in a few days time, so he figured meeting up with Sebastian might only help his chances… the more experienced friends he had, especially already at the college, the better.

 

"Hi." Blaine was broken from his reverie, looking up to see Sebastian standing right in front of him, his signature smarmy smile on his face. However, Blaine was sure underneath that slightly cocky exterior, he was actually quite a nice guy. Blaine understood why Kurt didn't get on with him… felt slightly threatened by his behaviour.. but Blaine found him easy, and actually quite companionable.

 

"Sorry.. I was miles away.. you know how it is? Good to see you, Seb." They shook hands. That was another thing… the fact that they'd both been through a similar education system…. had learnt the manners that were expected of young men… and Blaine wouldn't be surprised if their parents were pretty similar as well. It was just certain types of parents wanted to put their children through fee paying, blazer wearing schools. He just felt a small connection.. especially bearing in mind they'd both attended the same school for a time.. even if they weren't there together… Dalton was like that.

 

Blaine was surprised how well lunch with Sebastian went. The man was easy to talk to.. slightly flirtatious… but really good company. Whilst Blaine wasn't immune to the flirting, he wasn't looking for anything other than friendship here… he still had Kurt after all. Okay… they hadn't got completely back to normal since their small argument when he was in town for his auditions… but it was more the fact that they hadn't seen each other, hadn't really touched on the whole 'college' topic…. in fact he hadn't even let Kurt know he was staying with Cooper yet, having only just arrived. He suddenly felt guilty.. perhaps he should have let him know. To be honest, he didn't know why he hadn't… this hadn't exactly been a spontaneous trip.. and they had spoken and texted quite a bit...

 

"How's Kurt?" Seb smiled across at him, his insincerity shining through. "Fabulously fabulous as ever?"

 

"Um." Blaine hated the fact that he was hesitating. "He's fine.. I think.. I need to let him know I'm back in New York, actually. We're great though… I mean I haven't seen him for a few weeks… but we're great.."

 

"Ooh… Blainey…" Seb sat up a little straighter in his chair. "You know if you're looking to change up or anything… I'm always happy to show you a good time. You're an attractive guy Blaine… you'll have no end of people queuing up to take you out once you're living here.."

 

Blaine blushed. "No. Um.. no.. I'm not looking .. for that. Kurt and I, we did have a small argument.. well actually, I just got annoyed with him for not supporting my whole college and my parents thing… or at least not as much as I thought he should. I think he was probably only looking out for me.. not criticising….. I behaved slightly badly… and although we made it up later, we've kind of avoided the topic." 

 

"Oh.. make-up sex!" Seb exclaimed, "I bet you had make-up sex after that, didn't you? That's the best kind… only superseded by jealousy sex… especially with Kurt… I would imagine. I've seen the possessive looks he gives you… in fact does he know you're having lunch with me?" Seb paused with a smirk on his face, "Oh no… he doesn't know you're back in town does he? You're going to be in for a real treat once he does find out.. we're kind of frenemies you know.. friendly rivalry kind of thing. He's going to have you bent over that piano before you know it… showing you who you belong to…."

 

"Okay..okay." Blaine had gone from blushing to his whole face feeling like it was glowing red… the last thing he wanted. "That's enough… but thanks for your insight… He's got no reason to be jealous though has he?"

 

Seb laughed loudly, causing a few stares from other restaurant goers. "No reason at all Blaine."

 

*******

 

After getting back to Cooper's apartment, Blaine pondered over his conversation with Seb. He probably should have told Kurt he was coming back to New York already. What exactly was he going to say now? He fingered his phone, wondering just how to word his message to Kurt.

 

'Hi Kurt. Just to let you know I'm staying with Cooper for a few weeks… it's be planned for a while. Sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know what to say' or 'Surprise. Here I am. Didn't know how to tell you over the phone… but the whole college conversation has been a bit awkward between us lately." No. Neither of those sounded good… and on top of that.. 'By the way Kurt, you know the guy you don't like that much... Seb?… Well I had lunch with him today… and I'd told him I was staying with Cooper before I'd told you.' No. Just no. 

 

Shit. Blaine felt a bit sick. He threw his phone down on the couch in frustration.

 

In the end, Blaine decided to head straight to Kurt's apartment without letting him know first. He knew Kurt would have finished classes by now… and he just needed to get this conversation over with… explain himself… and apologise. Maybe he'd just stop off at that deli Kurt liked… get some cheesecake to take with him.

 

*******

 

When Kurt opened the door to find Blaine standing there with a deli box tied prettily with ribbon in his hands, to say he was surprised was rather an understatement. "Blaine? Hi? What are you doing here?" Kurt moved forward to give Blaine a hug as Blaine delicately held the deli box to one side to avoid crushing the cheesecake, awkwardly hugging Kurt back with his one free arm. "I really didn't know you were going to be back here again so soon… why didn't you tell me?"

 

Blaine smiled nervously, "Um.. I'm surprising you… and I come bearing gifts… cheesecake." He offered the box to Kurt with a flourish.

 

"Ooh… thank you… I hope you're going to share it with me…. come on inside…" Blaine entered, hesitating before deciding to take his messenger bag off and put it down in the hallway. Kurt always could sense when Blaine was nervous. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, heading off to put the cheesecake in the fridge, "and don't say nothing… I know you… remember?"

 

Blaine swallowed. "Nothing is wrong exactly. I've arranged to stay with Cooper for a while…to try and sort myself out... and as it happens I've been called back for a scholarship interview at NYADA later this week."

 

"That's great Blaine…. do you think that'll that be enough? a scholarship? If you get it… and hey, why didn't you tell me you were going to be here? I can help you… with your audition…. unless you don't want me to…" Kurt tailed off. 

 

"Help sounds good…" Blaine took Kurt's hand, rubbing over his knuckles gently with his thumb. "And…" he smiled softly, "…. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming to stay with Cooper… but we haven't really seen eye to eye over my whole college plans have we? And I didn't want to talk about it any more when I couldn't do this…" Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's in a chaste kiss. "Things are always harder over the phone…. especially when I wasn't sure I had your support."

 

"I do support you Blaine… even if you think I don't," Kurt offered. "I was right… I knew something was wrong… but I'm a bit offended you think I don't support you. I just know how difficult it would be to fund yourself… even with a scholarship… I mean surely your parents wouldn't let you stay rent free with Cooper if you're going against their wishes… or what would you do if they didn't at least… you have to consider it."

 

Blaine shrugged. "I'm considering deferring my college places for now… especially if I don't get the scholarship at NYADA. It was actually my school counsellor who first suggested the idea… but it'd give me time to see if things would work out for me here without dismissing the idea of college completely. And I also want to spend more time with you… but that's not affecting my decision… it would just be nice, that's all."

 

Kurt sighed. "I'd love to see more of you, Blaine… and I can see deferring your college choices would be a good precaution…. but don't get me wrong.. New York is a great place to live… but it can be harsh… unforgiving… I wonder if you know what you're letting yourself into."

 

"Anyone would think you didn't want me to live here…" Blaine mumbled.. but loud enough for Kurt to hear. "We're supposed to be boyfriends… but you're treating me like a child."

 

"You're wrong Blaine… although if you think what I'm saying is criticising you.. then maybe you're not ready for the rejection of auditions if you are going to end up staying here and trying out for parts and venue gigs." It came out a little harsher than Kurt intended, but he couldn't take it back.

 

Blaine was quiet for a moment. They were still standing close, but he moved away. "I think… I think I'd better go…. sorry."

 

Kurt bit his lip. "No please don't… don't go. Let me make a coffee.. let's calm down a bit…. talk about something else for a while. I mean we definitely won't avoid the subject… but just for a while…. I've missed you and I don't want you to leave."

 

Blaine nodded. "Okay." He let his defensive shoulders sag a little. "We should.. yeah… I've missed you too… "

 

Kurt began making the coffee. Getting the cheesecake out of the fridge to go with it. "So.." Kurt began, sounding overly bright, "did you just get here today… or.."

 

"Oh.. Um…yes... this morning… I had lunch with Sebastian earlier…" Blaine saw Kurt's body stiffen as he continued to busy himself getting mugs out of the cupboard. 

 

"Right. You've stayed in touch with him then? He obviously knew you were staying with Cooper… before me…" Blaine could hear the hurt in Kurt's voice.

 

"Kurt.. please look at me." He didn't move, staying with his back to Blaine. "We're only friends Kurt.. I promise… please turn round.." This time he did. "Truly just friends… we've just texted occasionally.. I've got you, I don't need anyone else… he said you wouldn't be happy that we'd met up.."

 

Kurt's face grew harder. "You've been talking about me.. with Sebastian Smythe? Oh my god…. you really don't know what he's like do you? Suddenly I don't want coffee anymore… help yourself if you want any… or don't … I can't…" He headed off towards his bedroom.

 

"Kurt…" Blaine called out after him, "Please don't… I know how he is and I'm not stupid. He knows we're together… I've made that clear."

 

Kurt laughed sharply. "And he wouldn't consider you a challenge then? Only he loves a challenge…. in case you don't know." He went in the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

**** 

 

Ten minutes later and Kurt had failed to reappear, unfortunately giving Blaine plenty of time to think. If he was going to try and be mature about this, he wasn't about to run away… even though he was tempted… but he just wished Kurt would reappear… and then Blaine could try and explain himself. Instead he poured himself a coffee… mainly for something to do… and wondered if Kurt would forgive him.

 

Eventually Blaine knocked on the bedroom door and when there was no answer he eased the door open cautiously. "Kurt," he said quietly, entering the room. He looked to see Kurt sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, flicking through a magazine… admittedly looking pretty pissed. "Please Kurt," Blaine said softly, "I'm an idiot… please.. can we just… I don't know, start again or something." He reached his hand out towards Kurt, unsure whether to touch…

 

Kurt looked up him, his eyes a little red, offering Blaine a wry smile as his features softened. "Come here," he pulled Blaine towards him by the hand… and Blaine wasted no time in sitting on the edge of the bed next to Kurt, almost sobbing in relief. "You don't have to apologise Blaine… you shouldn't have to suffer because of my own insecurities. You're just such a nice, trusting person… and it's been a long time since I've felt the way I feel with you… and the thought of losing you…"

 

Blaine smashed their mouths together in a frantic kiss, Kurt kissing him back after his initial shock at the action. "I made a mistake," Blaine admitted when they parted. "I should have told you everything… and I really wish I had. It's just that we hadn't really mentioned the college thing lately… and if you weren't supporting me… I didn't want to hear it."

 

"I am supporting you Blaine," Kurt cut in, "I'll always support you… even if I thought you were wrong, I'd support you."

 

"So… you think I'm wrong?" Blaine frowned.

 

Kurt sighed loudly, "Here we go again…. Look, when we first met, we got on so well and I was so impressed with how mature you were for your age… more than most of my peers actually… and we fitted together so perfectly. We could talk about anything and everything. So please pray tell, why are you behaving like a fucking child over this whole thing. If you took just two minutes to listen to me… instead of flying off the handle every time we try and talk anything 'college'.

 

Blaine flushed red. "I'm sorry… I know I'm doing it, but I don't seem to be able to stop. I want to listen to your advice… you've had experience of New York and college life… and I haven't…so…" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, "you just have to make me listen.. when I'm being stupid.. make me listen.."

 

"And how do you propose I make you listen?" Kurt asked softly, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

 

"Um.. you could take care of me…"

 

"And how could I take care of you?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in a question. "You'll have to explain it to me Blaine."

 

"I…um… I listen very carefully to you when my cock is wrapped in your hand. I promise you'll have my undivided attention.. I really do promise…" Blaine whispered. "I want to listen to you…"

 

Blaine felt pretty exposed standing naked in Kurt's bedroom with Kurt standing fully dressed right in front of him. Kurt's hand was wrapped around his cock, which was quickly expanding to become achingly hard under the persistent squeezes Kurt was giving it. Blaine shivered as he felt cool air around him, his nipples becoming tight little nubs in response…. his whole body feeling slightly out of control. He tried to dig his toes into the carpet to stop himself from shaking, worrying that as soon as Kurt started moving his hand he would probably not be able to hang on for long, never mind listen to anything Kurt had to say. As if Kurt knew, his hand remained still… tight but still.

 

"Are you still with me?" Blaine forced himself to look into Kurt's kind eyes. Nodding his head slightly to let Kurt know he had his full attention. "Okay," Kurt started as he began rolling Blaine's balls in his other hand, completely ignoring Blaine's gasp. "I have several quick things to say… firstly.. Sebastian. I've had experience of his charming persistent advances… and I've seen first hand how he'll pursue someone for weeks with coffee dates, gifts and his undivided attention… until you eventually give in… get invited round to his apartment for an evening of getting fucked over his desk. And then guess what you're left with… yes you're left broken hearted and feeling foolish.. as he moves on to his next conquest…. you are listening aren't you Blaine?"

 

"Ugh," was all Blaine could manage as Kurt began moving his hand in a steady rhythm up and down his cock… but that seemed to be acknowledgement enough as Kurt continued talking.

 

"Secondly college in New York is expensive… even with help. When I suggest you think carefully about coming here under your own steam it is NOT because I don't want you to come… it's because I'm worried for you and whether you'll be able to manage. Even Living here without college… and doing low paid irregular jobs could be hard… even if you live with Cooper… or me." 

 

Kurt took a deep breath. "Have you got anything you'd like to say Blaine?"

 

"Oh… yes… oh… I mean I think I'm going to come… right now…" Before Kurt could respond, Blaine thrust twice, hard, into Kurt's fist before spilling. 

 

"That was hot… really hot…" Kurt muttered as Blaine leant his forehead against Kurt's shoulder in exhaustion. "Thank god Rachel's out for the rest of the day."

 

"Oh I forgot about Rachel.." Blaine said weakly, "yeah, good job.."

 

"You are staying for the rest of the day, aren't you?' Kurt asked as he reached for the tissues to wipe his hand and Blaine.

 

"If that's okay… unless you have plans…"

 

Kurt choked out a laugh. "My immediate plans are hopefully for you to sort out this problem making my pants painfully tight."

 

Blaine glanced down where Kurt's pants stretched tight across his erection, leaving nothing to the imagination. He ran his hand lightly over Kurt's clothed cock. "It'll be my pleasure…" Blaine smiled, dropping to his knees and pushing Kurt's pants and briefs down to his thighs in one go, sticking out his tongue to lick the wet tip before sinking down over him. 

 

"That's it baby… open up for me. It won't take long…" Kurt sighed, as he hooked his fingers into Blaine's curls.

 

******

 

"I'd wanted to take you out tonight… originally," Blaine smiled as he cuddled into Kurt's side on the couch. "But is this okay instead?"

 

"Blaine.. " Kurt said softly, "I'm just happy you're here. Let's just order take out and watch a movie.. and let me take you back to bed…. I've missed you.."

 

"I just don't want to be boring for you… predictable…"

 

"Are you mad?," Kurt tackled Blaine down on to the couch, so he was laying on top of him, "How can you think you're boring.. or predictable? I love the time we spend together." Kurt couldn't resist kissing Blaine's beautiful pouty lips which were now mere inches in front of him. "So much, Blaine… so much."

 

Blaine wriggled his arms free from where they were trapped between their bodies, winding them round Kurt's neck. "Good… that's good. I just thought staying in… you know… was something old married couples do… or that you might think that…"

 

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, rolling his hips to press his erection against Blaine's thigh… just in case the other man had any doubts about how happy he was to be spending the evening at home. "Blaine… if this is how old married couples spend their time… then I'll take it."


	10. Chapter 10

pms 10

 

Over the next week Blaine spent most of his time at Kurt's apartment. Staying with Cooper? Who was he kidding? Well probably his mother, every time she called.. and you could argue that Blaine should have already learnt his lesson about lying to his mother and that if he hadn't lied so badly that first time, he may have still been coming to New York for college, completely with his parents' blessing. The opposing argument, of course, was that Blaine really had nothing to lose now anyway…. and he wasn't actually lying.. he was just not mentioning the fact that each night when his parents thought he was fast asleep in Cooper's spare bedroom, he was actually spending half the night writhing his naked body in Kurt's bed sheets.

 

Blaine assumed his parents probably had a good idea where he was spending his nights while he was here in New York, but like everything else in their lives that they weren't willing to face, they stuck their heads in the sand and made out as if every aspect of their life was all sunshine and roses. If they wanted to convince themselves that Blaine was in bed in Cooper's apartment each night, wearing his smart pinstripe pyjamas… then it was probably better for everyone…. and if he was going to turn into the rebel Anderson son, he may as well enjoy himself in the process.

 

Kurt had helped Blaine prepare for his scholarship interview and audition… and unlike when Kurt had been coaching him for his first audition, this time (providing they had the apartment to themselves) they found plenty of distractions. And if Kurt was impressed with any of Blaine's performances… well he just had to show him. "We're definitely saving on doing so much laundry," Blaine had laughed, as they lay naked in bed one afternoon, exhausted after rehearsals had ended with Blaine's version of 'You Are So Beautiful'…. so wonderful that Kurt had nearly lost his mind, stripping Blaine off at the piano before taking him back to bed.

 

"Hmm," Kurt had hummed, "don't be so sure… I mean, we may be washing less clothes, but there's certainly more bedding to wash."

 

"Oh," Blaine had laughed, "I hadn't thought of that."

 

******

 

After his scholarship interview Blaine hung around the NYADA cafeteria waiting for Kurt. The school term was officially over, but Kurt had opted for a few summer workshops and classes to try and enhance his chances at auditions and prepare him for a few other job ideas should all else fail. Not only were they adding a few extra skills to his repertoire, but they would also look good on his cv if nothing else. Of course all this dedication had to be paid for and so while there were no productions or recitals to rehearse for, Kurt had got himself a job in the local diner where they'd been on a number of occasions. The fact that they allowed people to perform there was a bonus… his boss not minding if Kurt took to the stage if things were quiet.

 

"Hey," Kurt smiled, slipping into the seat opposite Blaine in the cafeteria, "How did it go?"

 

Blaine looked up from the book he'd been reading to pass the time, a broad smile appearing on his face. "Good. I think. I sang a couple of songs… and then the interview.. they asked why I deserved the scholarship above other students. And…" Blaine paused, "that was hard to answer…. but I think I did okay. I mean, maybe I think I deserve it, but no more than a lot of other people."

 

Kurt raised his eyebrows in question. "You know you were born to perform and to compose. Music's in your soul. You're just a natural. I hope you didn't sell yourself short."

 

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, "but you're probably biased… but it was hard to explain how much I want… and need this scholarship without sounding big headed and arrogant. I didn't want to come across as if I thought I was better than anyone else.. because I'm not. There's loads of talented people out there."

 

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, "You couldn't come across as arrogant if you tried. Sometimes I think you don't realise just how good you are. As well as that, you're such a genuine, friendly person. I don't think you should worry on that front. Did you explain about your parents not funding your tuition and that without the scholarship you probably wouldn't be able to put yourself through college?"

 

Blaine pursed his lips. "I did," he said slowly, "but I didn't want to come across as a pity case… or someone who is incapable of holding down a relationship with their parents… because that's not me… well.. it hasn't been me in the past... In fact until recently, my relationship with my parents has always been quite reasonable. I mean, they're quite strict and expect certain standards of me, but I had no idea that they thought my music wasn't good enough for a career… not really."

 

"Not really?" Kurt asked. "What had they said about it in the past then? I hadn't realised they weren't in support of you initially."

 

"I kind of knew they'd prefer me to take something more… academic," Blaine shrugged. "Most of their friends' children went into business, or law or something 'respectable'," he quoted with his fingers. "Although, looking back, they never mentioned to anyone else about the career I wanted… I suspect they were embarrassed by it. I think they just needed an excuse to stop me…. and I gave them one… and I imagine that's why their reaction seemed a bit extreme considering that's probably the first time I've ever done something that could be construed as misbehaving."

 

"What songs did you sing in the end?" Kurt asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit as he stretched a reassuring hand to touch Blaine's which was laying on the table. He rubbed his thumb gently across Blaine's knuckles.

 

Blaine smiled a little mischievously, "Oh the Joe Cocker song… 'You Are So Beautiful', the one that turns you into a sex fiend…."

 

"Only when it's you singing it," Kurt said softly, wondering if he could get Blaine to sing it for him later, after he'd finished his shift at the diner.

 

"And I also sang one of my own songs…. don't say anything if you think that was a bad idea…. it's too late now," Blaine commented, noticing the slightly surprised look on Kurt's face. 

 

"Which one?" Kurt questioned.

 

"Another song that turns you all mushy," Blaine smiled. "I may just have had you in mind when I chose today's performances. I hadn't even given it a title, so I called it 'Kurt's Song', in memory of when I sung it to you and then we were fucking on the couch just five minutes later. I'm sure you remember."

 

"I remember," Kurt said quietly, a small blush on his cheeks. "The song is pretty wonderful… and after… that was pretty wonderful as well." 

 

As Kurt's shift was due to start at the diner soon, so Blaine decided to walk the few blocks with him to work. "I was thinking we could invite Cooper round for dinner tomorrow." Kurt said, linking his fingers with Blaine's as they walked along. "If that's something you'd like."

 

"Really?" Blaine asked, a little surprised. It wasn't as if they didn't all get together from time to time, but they'd never invited him to Kurt's apartment for a meal before. "Why… is there or reason or just…." Blaine shrugged, cutting himself off., "you do realise you may never get rid of him, don't you?"

 

"He's your brother, Blaine. You should be pleased… besides it's not a generous offer because you'll be cooking," Kurt smiled.

 

"Huh, I knew there'd be a catch. But seriously we talk regularly so don't worry from that point of view… but I suppose he has been really good… you know, not mentioning to my mom that I'm more or less living with you rather than him…. not that I'd change anything even if she did know. I'm eighteen now after all… and will probably be supporting myself pretty soon." Blaine was aware he was beginning to ramble, when he heard Kurt give a chuckle. 

 

"Sorry," Blaine muttered.

 

Kurt just squeezed his hand. "I just thought we could all have a brainstorm and work out a course of action for you… gather some ideas of how you can earn some money. I'll check if Rachel will be home. Annoying though she can be, she actually might have some good ideas. Just don't forget she's vegan…"

 

"Oh that's sweet….. although… um... Seb did suggest putting a notice in the music store offering piano lessons… it apparently pays quite well.."

 

Kurt couldn't hide the look of distaste on his face at the mention of Sebastian's name. "When was that… when did he suggest that?"

 

"Um… yesterday. When I spoke to him yesterday…" Blaine said quietly. 

 

"Yesterday? Right." Kurt slipped his hand away from Blaine's. They were at the diner now anyway.. and he needed to get to work. "I didn't know. Funny you didn't mention it."

 

"You were in the shower… and he just called.. and we chatted."

 

"Well fine," Kurt huffed. "You decide if you want to invite Cooper over… and well, let me know I guess. I mean if you're already sorted… then there's no need."

 

"I'm not already sorted.. I was telling you what he said." Blaine frowned. "I'm not stupid… despite what you think, I do quite like him.. as a friend only… and it'd never go any further than that. Whatever his intentions… it'll never happen because that's not what I want." Blaine reached again for Kurt's hand, but Kurt defensively stuck his hand in his pocket instead.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes, pressing his lips together. "Blaine. This is what he does. He weasels his way into people's lives… then, 'oh please Blaine come for a drink with me' and suddenly someone you just liked as a friend… who's dying to get in your pants… is well… actually in your pants after an alcohol fuelled night out."

 

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry you can't bring yourself to trust me. I hear you… even understand to some degree.. but you can't be serious."

 

"I've got to go," Kurt snapped. "We're going round in circles here."

 

"Kurt," Blaine sighed. "Please don't go to work angry with me. I do need help in deciding what I need to do. It was honestly just two friends talking.. he was trying to be helpful. I'm honestly not hiding anything from you. Please at least kiss me goodbye.. I don't want to leave you like this."

 

Kurt gave a deep breath, shaking his head 'no'.

 

"Fine," Blaine snapped. "Jealousy really doesn't suit you." He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, but they were out there now.

 

"Great… Thanks.. I guess," Kurt said pointedly, opening the door to go inside, his face stoney. "I mean it's not like you've ever hidden anything from me before is it?" With that Kurt went inside, leaving Blaine standing on the sidewalk out on the street, fighting off the tears that were forming in his eyes.

 

Blaine blinked rapidly, taking a few shaky breaths. Okay? What had just happened there? They bickered from time to time, of course they did, but then every now and again Kurt would fly off the handle. Blaine knew it was only because Kurt was feeling insecure that he blew up at him at things like this… and if the shoe was on the other foot, Blaine was pretty sure he would be feeling jealous too. In fact the thought of Kurt being pursued by another man made Blaine feel sick to the core…. but he trusted Kurt, knew him… and for Blaine that was enough. He wanted to be able to prove to Kurt that he was only his… there'd been a special connection between them from when they'd first met at his very first singing lesson… and he didn't think he'd ever find that with anyone else. Or want to for that matter.

 

Five minutes had probably passed since Kurt had left him alone and Blaine was still standing outside the diner, trying to gather himself together. Not long ago if this had happened he would have run off, gone back to Cooper's apartment and sulked for a few hours… but he wasn't going to be that person any more. He was an adult now, in an adult relationship… and he needed to behave accordingly….

 

Blaine pushed open the door of the diner and went inside, seating himself at a table tucked in the corner, careful to select the section he knew Kurt would be covering this afternoon. He wasn't sure if Kurt would be pleased to see him, but it was quiet in here at the moment and he didn't want to go several hours without speaking to Kurt, where this whole situation could escalate into something much bigger than it really was.

 

A few moments later Kurt appeared from the back of the restaurant, smartly dressed in his uniform red polo and black pants, looking stunning with his hair freshly swept up high, his smile bright as he said hello to a passing coworker. Only Blaine could notice the sadness behind his slightly red rimmed eyes… and he didn't want to be the one responsible for this beautiful man being upset. 

 

It took another couple of minutes before Kurt actually noticed him sitting at the table, biting his bottom lip between his teeth before grabbing his order pad out of his apron pocket and heading over to Blaine's table. "Did you actually want something?" he asked, his voice a little unsteady.

 

Blaine looked up at him, a soft smile on his face. "I love you… I know I'm not perfect and I will make mistakes… probably more often than either of us would wish for… but I love you… only you… I just wanted you to know…. and I'll have a coffee please…"

 

Kurt nodded his head, his eyes a little watery, still worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Anything else…? Anything to eat?" he asked, writing down Blaine's order.

 

Blaine shook his head. "Maybe later," he said slipping his notebook and pen out of his bag, "I might be here for a while…"

 

*****

 

"Let me know when you want to order something else… or if you need a refill," Kurt said gently, putting Blaine's coffee down on the table in front of him, "And I'll make mistakes too, for the record, more than you probably… just so you know…" he added before heading off to serve some new customers who'd just been seated.

 

"Thanks baby," Blaine said quietly, for only Kurt to hear.

 

Blaine clicked his pen thoughtfully, opening his notebook. He'd been a bit stuck on some lyrics he was trying to put together for the latest song he was writing. Maybe he'd find a bit of inspiration with a change of scenery… watching Kurt work. He eyed the piano up on the small stage… maybe he'd perform something up there later.. he had a few ideas…..

 

*****

 

"I take it you're not going to be hungry for us to cook later… you know, our original plan," Kurt said as he placed Blaine's burger and fries that he'd ordered on the table, unable to hide the slight edge in his voice, even if detectable only to those who knew him well.

 

Blaine looked up from his notebook, stopping writing for a moment. " Kurt… why don't you just grab yourself something to eat at the end of your shift… before we head straight home?" Blaine smiled. "We can cook tomorrow instead…" He gave Kurt a wink, causing the other man to blush. Blaine loved that he could do that to Kurt while he was working and the other man had to be on his best behaviour… unable to reply with his usual dose of sarcasm that he would have normally offered. Blaine'd probably pay later… but that wasn't always a bad thing.

 

"I could do that I suppose…. and what do you mean before 'we' head home? You're not planning on staying here for the whole of my shift are you?"

 

"Yup." Blaine picked up a few fries with his fingers, shoving them into his mouth.

 

"You're ridiculous. Why would you even want to do that?" 

 

Blaine glanced over to the stage…. and the piano. "I might just have some plans…"

 

Kurt followed Blaine's line of sight. "Yeah? Right… oh... good idea," he said, realisation setting in for what Blaine wanted to do. "It's a quiet night up there…. go for it." He nodded towards the piano, adding a soft, "please."

 

****

 

Blaine scrolled through his iTunes on his phone as he ate… he had a few ideas, but he wanted to make sure he had the right song… he knew with all his current problems he had going on, he wasn't making life easy for either of them… but he wanted to let Kurt know how much he meant to him…..

 

A few cheers erupted from the half empty diner when Blaine took his place at the piano on the small stage… everyone glad of some entertainment while they passed the time. Blaine started with a few of his old favourites, mainly songs he could literally play and sing with his eyes closed. Songs that he knew most audiences would enjoy in a venue like this… relaxing background ballads… Blaine's smooth voice washing over the room. 

 

Only when Kurt appeared from the back, dressed in his own clothes again, did Blaine change from his original playlist, breaking out into Billy Joel's 'Just the Way You Are', as Kurt sat himself on one of the high stools near the stage. It was one of Kurt's favourites that they'd even sung together a couple of times. A different day, Blaine may have tried to persuade Kurt to come up on stage and join him, but today he just wanted Kurt to listen… listen to the words and feel how much Blaine meant them.

 

As the song drew to a close, Blaine could see Kurt's watery smile from where he was seated at the piano, directing his gaze as he sang to Kurt and no one else. He ran the piano keys straight into his next song… his last song of the night. He was pretty sure that Kurt would be keen to go straight home after this song, if his previous reaction to it was anything to go by. Blaine watched as Kurt bit his bottom lip as he began to sing 'You are so Beautiful', knowing that it definitely turned him on. He wasn't quite Joe Cocker, but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

 

Kurt came up to meet him as he came off the stage, pressing his lips as hard as he could against Blaine's, without involving them both in a full make-out session in front of everyone at the diner. They had a tendency to forget themselves once they started kissing and now wasn't the time or place. "Do you want to get some food before we go?" Blaine asked softly. "We've got time."

 

Kurt shook his head, 'no'. "I'm not that hungry. I'll find something later." They both looked up as a small group of three guys came in through the door, Kurt's breath hitching when he noticed one of them was Sebastian. Blaine held Kurt's hand reassuringly, smiling softly as Sebastian spotted them and began heading over to see them. A quick glance at Kurt told Blaine that the smile Blaine could see on his face was fixed, rather than natural, but all Blaine could do was squeeze his hand to show his support.

 

"Fancy seeing you… coffee only a few days ago… a long phone conversation yesterday… oh we must stop meeting like this," Seb began, looking at Blaine and ignoring Kurt… laughing in that way that made Kurt want to punch him on the nose. Blaine thanked his lucky stars that he'd told Kurt about their conversation yesterday, or that could've been a whole heap of trouble. that he didn't need.

 

"Hi Seb!" Blaine said cheerfully. "Great to see you.. again.. although I think we might be going. Kurt's just finished his shift."

 

"We are going," Kurt muttered, "Not might be."

 

"Ah… that's so sweet," a grin appeared on Sebastian's meerkat face (Kurt's opinion), "Coming to meet your boyfriend from work… the things we do when we're in a new relationship, huh?" They both decided not to mention the fact that Blaine had been there for the whole of Kurt's shift.

 

"Well as nice as this," Kurt clipped, causing Seb to look at him properly for the first time, "I'm afraid we have to get going."

 

"Ooh… Blaine. I think Kurt's a little keen to get you home… you lucky boy…"

 

*****

 

"Is Rachel home?" Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear, distracting him from getting his key in the lock to let them in the apartment. 

 

"Oh.. uh. I don't know… we won't find out if we don't get inside though," Kurt smiled, "Just keep all your clothes on until I've checked… although I'm sure we'll hear her before we see her, if she is home."

 

Blaine laughed as Kurt eventually swung the door open. After a quick check around the apartment, Kurt crowded Blaine against the wall. "I think you're in luck, lover boy… we're home alone and I'm planning on riding your cock. Hard." Blaine swallowed heavily as Kurt sucked softly on his neck.

 

"Uh… here?" Blaine managed to squeak out as Kurt pressed up against him, his breath ghosting across Blaine's lips.

 

"Bedroom." Kurt breathed, reluctant to move where he had Blaine pressed against the wall in the hallway. "I don't want to scar Rachel for life if she does arrive home… plus I'd never hear the end of it."

 

"Come on then," Blaine smiled, tugging at Kurt's hand. "What are we waiting for?"

 

*******

 

"I still feel emotionally sore from earlier," Kurt sighed, sliding himself down slowly onto Blaine's cock, his muscular thighs flexing in that way that Blaine loved to watch. "I'm sorry… so sorry... oh.. that feels nice," Kurt settled onto Blaine's thighs, with the other man fully sheathed inside him.

 

Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's thighs, finally resting them on his hips. "You really want to talk about this now?" he asked, a little dizzy with how tight Kurt felt around him. 

 

"Yes... No… I don't know." Kurt stuttered slightly as he began moving his hips. "I badly needed this… I need you. Don't give up on me will you?"

 

"I'm not planning on going anywhere," Blaine groaned, sliding his hands to Kurt's ass, running a finger along his crack repeatedly, enjoying Kurt's shaky gasps. "Why would I? Plus I love it when you go all possessive on me.. you're so sexy…"

 

Kurt was silent for a moment as he concentrated on sliding up… and down, still slow and controlled at the moment. "This won't last long if you keep touching me… there," Kurt commented as he rolled his hips. "Blaine... it really… won't"

 

Blaine thrust his own hips up to meet Kurt's. "Want you to come.." he breathed, grasping hold of Kurt's dripping cock… and believe me, if I was more flexible I'd put your gorgeous cock in my mouth…. I really want to taste you…"

 

"Oh. my . god." Kurt huffed out a small laugh, "What are you trying to do to me?" Kurt shifted his position, throwing his head back with a loud cry as soon as he managed to hit his prostate. Blaine sat up, holding a steadying hand around Kurt's waist, his other hand moving faster over his cock… desperate to feel Kurt clenching around him when he came.

 

"Come on baby… are you going to come for me?" Blaine whispered, leaning his forehead against Kurt's shoulder. "I want you to come for me…. come on baby.. please."

 

"Begging will get you everywhere," Kurt groaned. "I'm going to come so hard for you.. so hard…ugh." Kurt spilled over Blaine's tight fist, sinking against Blaine's chest as he came down. Feeling Blaine still hard inside him, he climbed off of the other man, peeling off the condom. He bent down to suck softly on the head of his cock. "I really want to taste you…."

 

"Oh… oh… that's gonna be really soon," Blaine sighed.

 

"Good." Kurt took Blaine further into his mouth… Blaine's legs quivering with the hot heat surrounding his cock. Gentle fingers rolling his balls… and he was coming down Kurt's throat without any further warning.

 

******

 

Ignoring the need for a clean up, they snuggled together after, silent and sleepy for a while. "Do you want to talk?" Blaine asked eventually, kissing Kurt softly on the lips.

 

"Not really," Kurt sighed, kissing him back, "I just know I'll drive you away if I carry on the way I'm going.. I need to stop being jealous… and grow up."

 

"You really won't… I mean I know I'm probably a bit flirty with people at times… but you seriously are the only person I want anywhere near my cock." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's bed hair. "My cock is definitely just for you… every time I as much as think about you it stands to attention.."

 

Kurt choked out a laugh. "You're ridiculous… but I love you… and I love your cock… a lot."

 

"I love your cock more….." Blaine smiled.

 

"We're both ridiculous," Kurt smiled, shaking his head.

 

"Our mutual love of each other's cocks is something others can only dream of…. With that in mind is there any chance of another round before dinner?" Blaine pressed himself up against Kurt, in case he had any doubt that Blaine was ready for a bit more fun. 

 

"If you're lucky…" Kurt pushed Blaine's arm fondly, "but I'd like to remind you that you've already had dinner."

 

"Sex makes me hungry," Blaine grinned, giving Kurt his best puppy eyes.

 

"No need to look at me like that," Kurt said wrapping his hand round Blaine's cock… admiring how fast it was growing inside his grip. "You know I'd never deny you anything… especially not the chance for you to give me another orgasm."

 

Blaine rolled them both over, straddling Kurt's thighs… leaning down to suck one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth. "Blaine… oh.. " Kurt startled as they heard the front door slam closed. "Shit," Kurt gasped, "that's Rachel… her personal boundaries don't extend as far as closed bedroom doors… at least not when she has something she wants to say."

 

Blaine just managed to grab the sheet and pull it up over them both when the bedroom door began opening. "You'll never guess what happened to me today…" came Rachel's voice as she entered the room.

 

"This had better be good," Kurt said drily, glancing up at Rachel.

 

"Oh… Hi Blaine," Rachel breezed, completely missing Blaine blushing to his roots, cuddling up to Kurt's side, as she carried on talking to Kurt. "Exciting news… I saw the casting director for Wicked when I was having lunch with Jesse today… and I just had to introduce myself…" 

 

"That's great, Rachel… we'll be out in a bit.. and you can tell us all about it. I was just about to fuck my boyfriend… and you know how difficult I can be when I'm sexually frustrated…. so… if you don't mind…"

 

"He was really nice to me.." Rachel carried on, "Oh. Right. Yes. I'll leave you two to.. you know…alone... sorry."

 

"World class cockblock… " Kurt muttered, "She could add that to her list of achievements…. the trouble is I'm not sure I'm in the mood now… she has that effect."

 

Blaine cuddled into Kurt a little tighter. "Come on… how about a nap. I love just being with you… whatever we're doing…. and it might put you in a better mood for facing Rachel later."

 

"Why do I get the feeling you're treating me like a toddler," Kurt huffed, "although you're probably right."


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't helping… nothing was helping…. and Blaine could see today going from bad to worse…. no matter how much he might wish otherwise. He'd endured a painful lunch with his father where he'd very nearly lost his composure.. and if had not been for the fact that he was at his father's club, he most probably would have. He'd made an escape to the restrooms at one point, only to bite hard on his clenched fist in frustration at the way things were progressing….. not caring, as he glanced in the mirror, that his face was red and angry... and that his hair was wild from his fingers running through it. If he didn't look as polished as normal… well let that be his little act of rebellion.

 

"I always said your mother was too soft with you," his father had begun, as soon as Blaine had sat back down at their table. "I always knew it would end up with you being undisciplined and badly behaved." He took a sip of his wine, his eyes boring into Blaine as he spoke.

 

"I'm really none of those things," Blaine said quietly, his eyes cast down at his plate of food that he truly had no appetite for.

 

"You have five minutes to convince me, Blaine, because you've been a bit of a disappointment of late," his father had huffed impatiently. "I've a meeting with an important client and I don't want to be late…"

 

Blaine's hands had shaken slightly as he politely dabbed his mouth with his napkin, before placing it on the table next to his barely touched food. "I think," Blaine had said carefully, "that this is something that we'll never see eye to eye on… no matter how much time we have. I want to follow my dreams… and I'm sorry that doesn't meet your expectations." He had stood up from the table, feeling at least a little self satisfied at the shocked look on his father's face.

 

"Don't be silly Blaine," his father had said through gritted teeth, picking up his wine glass as he spoke, "Just sit back down at once. You're making a spectacle of yourself… whatever will people think….?"

 

"That's all you're worried about isn't it? What other people will think… never mind what I want." Blaine's voice had come out a little higher than he'd hoped, but none the less, he felt he'd made his point without completely breaking down. "Please give mother my love," he'd added, before turning away and heading out of the restaurant… not looking back… even managing a cursory nod to the member of staff who'd rushed to open the door for him on his way out.

 

*******

 

It had been all well and good, but as soon as Blaine had got outside he just wanted to punch something… someone even… the anger had been so strong. He'd known he was a mess. His face was burning hot… and he really hadn't wanted to cry.. but his body had other ideas. He settled for trying to convince himself that his tears really were tears of frustration and nothing to do with the fact that any chances he'd had of reconciling his differences with his father, were now gone.

 

Later, he'd pounded the back streets, trying to overcome the rage inside him by running, hoping that the strenuous activity would help. He'd kept going long after his body had told him it'd had enough… and now he was a hot sweaty mess back at Kurt's apartment…and didn't really feel any better for it. Unhelpfully he still felt like he wanted to hit something… probably his father at the moment…. and he couldn't figure out how to make the feeling go away.

 

Blaine picked up his phone, running off a text to Kurt without even thinking about whether it was a good idea.

 

To Kurt: I'm angry. I'm sorry… and please don't be nice to me when you get home…. It might break me.

 

Kurt had known Blaine was meeting his father today, so Blaine knew his message wouldn't be completely out of the blue for Kurt. When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine threw himself onto the couch in a sulk, ignoring the fact that he badly needed a shower… and completely not even taking the time to look up when Kurt came in the door a short time later.

 

He felt Kurt pause as he came into the living area, refusing to look in the direction of the other man. "Get in the shower please Blaine." Kurt's voice sounded sterner than Blaine had ever heard it before, especially directed at him. Blaine's heart beat hard in his chest… he knew he should just do it.. but… well… he was an adult… and was fed up with other people telling him what to do. Even if they were right…. also the sadistic part of him wanted to push Kurt : see how far Kurt would take it. 

 

Blaine slouched back on the couch, closing his eyes. The silence in the room grew thick and heavy… and when Blaine cracked an eye open Kurt had moved considerably closer to him. His chest fluttered, but he wasn't going to give in…. not just yet.

 

Then Kurt spoke again… now only several inches away from Blaine's face. "Get your sweaty body off of my couch… and into the shower. Now." Blaine had seriously never heard Kurt sound so scary… to be fair he had asked Kurt not to be nice to him… but he hadn't quite meant this… "If I have to ask you again, sorry really isn't going to be enough Blaine. You're going to be on your hands and knees, begging for forgiveness."

 

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, his lips forming into a pout as he defiantly looked up at Kurt. "Are you going to make me?"

 

"Nope," Kurt said cooly, as if nothing could ruffle his feathers, " but if I have to undress you myself, I might not allow you a shower. You're not the only one who's had a bad day, Blaine. Show some consideration for others… and also some respect for my apartment and my property… my couch.." Kurt glanced with distain at Blaine's sweaty appearance.

 

"You wouldn't understand," Blaine muttered, frowning.

 

"Oh I understand, Blaine." Kurt was on fire as he loomed over Blaine…. and Blaine was…. hard as a rock at the sight of Kurt behaving in such a commanding manner. "How could I fail to notice all the problems going on in your life? I mean you're the only one who has problems, right? And if I hadn't noticed… well, you'll be sure to tell me all about them. It's really a good job Rachel's not in this evening… because in a short while, instead of refusing to get cleaned up, you're sorry ass is going to be begging me to just let you get in the shower. Obedience is rewarded… I mean, will you survive the rest of the night without being allowed to come? Looking at the way you're tenting those shorts, I'd say not…"

 

"What are you going to do to me?" Blaine whispered, his whole body thrumming. "I know I said don't be nice to me… but I didn't think you'd be mean… I just didn't want you too show too much sympathy."

 

Kurt knelt down in front of Blaine where he was half laying on the couch. "You'll thank me later," Kurt said quietly, slipping his hand up the leg of Blaine's running shorts, cupping his hard, surprisingly bare cock with a gentle squeeze. "Oh… I'm sorry I missed you out running in these shorts without any underwear on… it must have been a glorious sight…."

 

Blaine blushed. "I didn't think… I had other things on my mind."

 

Kurt squeezed Blaine's cock a little harder and more persistently. "Don't you worry. Soon the only thing on your mind is going to be about the fact that you refused to get in the shower when I asked… and wondering when, or if, I'm going to let you come… only, as I mentioned, you're looking pretty desperate already."

 

Blaine gave a big sigh, pushing his hips into Kurt's grip. Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I… I can't keep up this charade.," Blaine breathed. "Definitely not for much longer anyway. Sorry Kurt. I appreciate your effort. Just come and have a shower with me? I think that'll make me feel a whole lot better than anything else… especially if you keep touching me like you're doing at the moment."

 

Kurt's features softened. "So I take it lunch with your father didn't go well then?"

 

"It was …. inevitable really.. can we talk about it later? I really don't want to talk about my father while you're stroking my… god… I've got too many clothes on. I don't want to come before I've taken out my frustrations riding that fantastic cock of yours."

 

******

 

"You haven't heard anything from NYADA yet then?" Kurt asked softly, running his fingers lightly down Blaine's side. They lay tangled together in bed, in desperate need of another shower….. and too comfortable to even get up to feed their rumbling stomachs. 

 

Kurt felt Blaine's breath hitch at the question, suddenly worrying that Blaine may have had the NYADA avenue closed off to him. He'd tried not to keep asking Blaine about it, hoping that he could just get on with his life until the official decision came through, but he knew of a couple of other people who had heard the results of their scholarship applications… and they hadn't gone particularly well. It sounded heartless, but that gave more chance to Blaine. And if anyone deserved a chance to shine at NYADA, Blaine did.

 

"Blaine?" Kurt worried, moving to meet Blaine's eyes. "Have you heard?"

 

"Just before I met my father today," Blaine said quietly, pressing his lips together. "I've been offered 50% off my fees… and guaranteed paid work giving piano lessons to some younger school children who come in for music lessons from the elementary school nearby."

 

"That's good Blaine. That's good… right?" Kurt shifted so their faces were level, wrapping his arms around Blaine. He'd never tire off how wonderful and just right, their naked bodies felt pressed together… especially post sex, when things were a little less frantic… 

 

Blaine traced his fingers along Kurt's jawline, thinking before he spoke. "You're right," he smiled, "it is good.. and I'm truly grateful… but it's not enough is it? Not for college in New York."

 

"Oh Blaine… did you ask your father? I mean.. I know you have already… many times… they were originally going to let you do what you wanted… before that night. God… even just picturing your mother in the coffee shop the morning after the night before, still gives me nightmares."

 

Blaine smirked. "Strangely… it was still worth it."

 

"Hmmm," Kurt hummed, "Naughty boy Blaine… with the face of an angel. You had us all fooled…… So what did your father say?"

 

Blaine shook his head. "He was being his usual self… and I'm ashamed to say I walked out. But that was only to save myself saying something I really regretted," he added, noticing the alarmed look on Kurt's face.

 

"Somehow being treated like a young child by my parents, apparently makes me behave like one," Blaine said wryly.

 

"You do know I didn't mean what I said earlier, don't you?" Kurt asked. "when I made out I was fed up hearing about your problems. Your problems are my problems. We're in this together.. and I love you so much."

 

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, deepening the kiss as Kurt kissed him back. "I know baby. I want us to be together as much as I want to be able to go to college here…. but at the moment I can't figure out how." Noticing the frown on Blaine's face, Kurt decided to leave any further discussions on the matter until later. He knew from past experience that he needed to tread carefully on this sensitive topic…. plus he had his naked boyfriend, soft and pliable in his bed, with the bonus of the apartment to themselves for a few hours…..

 

********

 

They'd had a late dinner, devouring virtually every scrap of food in the fridge. It was surprising how much of an appetite they'd managed to build up (Kurt blushed just thinking about it). He made mental note to go grocery shopping with Blaine the next day…. but for now he had bit of preparation to do for tomorrow's class and was quickly trying to finish up, knowing that he needed to talk to Blaine about his place at NYADA. Any scholarship places were in demand and Blaine needed to make up his mind quickly.

 

They were sitting on the couch. Blaine busy texting. Kurt looked up at him. "Do you think you might want to talk to Cooper about this… see what he thinks?" he asked. 

 

Blaine looked a bit despondent, shaking his head. "He's busy. I've texted him briefly but… well his in LA for a few days auditioning. I mean good for him… but he doesn't need to be saddled with my problems at the moment. He gets enough grief of his own from my parents from time to time… so I don't really want to drag him in any further at the moment." Blaine stuck his earbuds in his ears, giving Kurt a soft smile before turning back to his phone…. signalling the conversation was over for now.

 

Kurt sighed, turning back to his own work.

 

*****

 

Kurt thankfully pressed 'save' on his finished piece of homework a couple of hours later, groaning as he stretched his stiff body up off of the couch… he'd been sitting in one position for far too long. He glanced at Blaine who had been so quiet all this time, thinking that the other man must have fallen asleep by now. It was unusual for him to have been this quiet for so long… even if he was only humming along to his music, it was rare for Blaine to be completely silent.

 

Kurt was surprised to see Blaine sitting, doing absolutely nothing, a far away pensive look on his face. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, glancing over at him with a frown, "Are you okay?"

 

Blaine nodded, looking up at Kurt, smiling sadly. "I've been thinking…." he held a hand out to Kurt, who immediately came over to him, taking the offered hand."

 

"That doesn't sound good, does it? What's happened?"

 

"Oh nothing's happened… I've just been realising what a mess I am... my life's a mess and I'm dragging you and everyone else into it. And that's not fair… I'm not being fair." Blaine struggled to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. "It's got to stop."

 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked worriedly. "Whatever you're thinking…. I've been in love with you from the first day I met you…and there's no way I'm going to let you walk away from me. Well, not unless that's what you really want… I wouldn't stop you if that's what you really want, of course." Kurt sat down next to Blaine, pulling him in close.

 

Blaine shook his head against Kurt's shoulder where his head lay. "I'm not breaking up with you… never… but I think I need to go home and face the music instead of running away from my problems. I'll just do what my parents want… I can still do music and theatre and all the things I love… nobody can take that away from me, right? It's just that I'll have a business degree to my name instead of music… it's only a piece of paper at the end of the day."

 

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed. "You're not thinking straight. This isn't you… you can't…"

 

"There's no choice.. I've no choice… in fact my only choice is no choice," Blaine lamented.

 

"Come on now… I know you're feeling a bit down right now, but there's got to be another way Blaine." Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curls, soothing the both of them. "Let's sleep on it… don't make decisions when you're tired… there must be other options."

 

"I've made up my mind."

 

"Well… okay… for now….. but at least let's decide to have one last evening at the diner tomorrow.. Another day won't make much difference… " Kurt silently hoped that he'd manage to convince Blaine to think a bit more logically about everything by then.

 

"I'm not sure….. It might be too painful… you know, a reminder of everything I'm going to miss. I don't know why I've tried to fight it all this time… it was inevitable that college was never really going to be my own decision."

 

"Come on… just for me… humour me. Whatever happens you'll still be able to come and visit… and that's still a worst case scenario at the moment."

 

"Okay…. god… why can't I say 'no' to you? Just take me to bed, Mr Hummel. Sweep me off my feet… one last time."

 

"I can do that… I'd love to…"

 

******

 

Kurt need never know that Blaine cried himself to sleep later that night…. and if Kurt was surprised how ruthless Blaine had been with his own body while they'd made love ('harder Kurt, harder… I want to feel it tomorrow… ') he didn't comment… he just gave it to Blaine unreservedly.

 

********

 

Blaine was already wide awake as he lay wrapped in Kurt's arms when Kurt woke the next morning. "Mmm," Kurt murmured, spotting Blaine's wide eyes looking up at him, "Been awake long?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "I've forgotten what a good nights' sleep is like lately…. and my whole life just feels like one big bad dream lately, anyway… so…."

 

"Blaine." Kurt held Blaine tightly. "There were a few things I wanted to say to you last night… but it wasn't the right time."

 

"I know. You've been wonderful to me… encouraging me…. don't think I'm not grateful."

 

"I don't say any of those things for you to feel grateful… because they're true... but that's not what I wanted to say. Forgive me for saying this, but you really have to behave like the adult that you are with everyone else when you speak to your parents…. I know your father's infuriating and opinionated, but this is important." Kurt soothe his fingers through Blaine's curls as he spoke. "You need to explain how hard it is to get a scholarship at NYADA… and that only the very best of the best get any offers of one. A large percentage of past students who have had scholarships have gone on to have successful careers… many are household names if that's how success is to be judged."

 

Blaine looked up at Kurt with a soft smile. "You're such a sweetheart to me… thank you." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps I'll mention that casting director agent who gave me his card after I'd finished my performance at the bar last weekend. There's apparently several auditions he could put me forward for already… if he's to believed."

 

"David Parnell," Kurt whispered, "I'd heard he was in town… Is that his name, Blaine? Only he's a well known scout… oh my god…" He watched tentatively as Blaine reached for his wallet on the bedside table, flipping out the small card he'd been given at the bar. 

 

Blaine held out the insignificant looking item, now something possibly holding his future. "Yes," Kurt shrieked as he peered at the writing on the card. "Blaine… it's him."

 

Blaine looked shell shocked for an instant, his eyes widening. "Wow…" a pause. "Oh but he probably gives out his cards to lots of people, right? I mean if that's his job…. "

 

"Yes… okay.. but the thing is he doesn't give them out to everyone… and rarely to someone who hasn't even started at college yet. His usual haunt is 'Call Backs' where he knows NYADA students go. "There's plenty of talented people here in New York… so only the best of the best are even considered. Did he… what did he say to you?"

 

Blaine shrugged. "Not that much… well I didn't really know who he was of course… but I don't think he was working. He was sitting with.. I assume.. his wife and maybe two children, my age or slightly younger... and they were there for the most of my two hour set as far as I remember. He just came up to me when I came off stage and told me how much he'd enjoyed the set… I don't know.. asked me if I'd written the original songs myself… gave me his card, and asked me to call his office to set up a meeting"

 

"I'm serious, Blaine… Cooper will have heard of him. Hell… he'll be really envious, I'm sure." Kurt was buzzing with excitement."

 

"Right… what should I do?"

 

"Certainly call him… then go home and explain everything to your parents. Sell yourself. You manage to have everyone else falling at your feet who you meet… I'm sure you can do it with your parents too if you just keep your head." 

 

Kurt whispered his lips up against Blaine's, barely touching. "You're a very clever boy, Blaine. We should celebrate."

 

"Um…" Blaine was memorised by the close proximity of Kurt's lips, still barely touching his. "How? Oh…." He gulped, only just realising Kurt's hand was firmly wrapped around his rapidly expanding cock. "Mmmm… please… celebrate… yes.. oh yes."

 

Blaine gasped in frustration as Kurt withdrew his hand. "Do you want to call anyone first… to tell them..? Cooper?.. although it's probably a bit early in LA I suppose…"

 

"No.." Blaine whined, "come back. My resolve is weak at this time of the morning… and I'm not beneath begging."

 

"That's hot! You're so hot! Would you like me to kiss your poor neglected cock better?" Kurt ghosted his lips down Blaine's neck, sucking wetly where the skin met his shoulder. "On the condition that straight after breakfast you call David Parnell's PA and make that appointment."

 

"Yes…. yes… anything.. just shut up and use your mouth for better things…"

 

"Mmm… bossy! Anyone would think that's all you really care about… " Kurt smirked before sucking hard on the tip of Blaine's cock, making him gasp in surprise.

 

"At.. this.. moment… it is all I care about," Blaine groaned, letting himself sink into the hot, wet heat of Kurt's magic mouth.

 

*********

 

Things started to happen pretty quickly after that. By the time Blaine and Kurt walked into the diner early the next evening, many of their friends were already gathered. "Oh…" Blaine began, "Kurt did you do this?"

 

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "I may have mentioned it to a few people…"

 

Blaine smiled and waved as Sebastian gave him a cheery "Hello". Doing a double take as he spotted his parents sitting at a small table to the side.

 

"You've got to be kidding me…" Blaine muttered. "Please tell me this wasn't you…" he said to Kurt.

 

Kurt shook his head. "I knew they were coming," he began, ignoring Blaine's initial scowl, "but it was Cooper's idea… he thought it would be a good idea if they came and saw just how talented you actually are…. please just give them a chance Blaine." Kurt was waiting for Blaine to fly off the handle, but he surprised him by putting his arm on Kurt's shoulder, turning him towards him for a slow sweet kiss, ignoring everyone's curious glances.

 

"I love you," he said quietly. "I don't think I tell you enough. You're such a beautiful person.. inside and out."

 

"Come on," Kurt said blushing, as he tugged Blaine across the room, "Let's go and say hello to your parents. I know for a fact they've been watching us ever since we came in."

 

*******

 

Kurt sat with his parents while he performed… and Blaine loved him so much for doing that for him. The diner was pretty crowded and Blaine took full advantage. Several songs in he had everyone joining in, picking songs that he knew most people would know… encouraging everyone with playful banter between numbers. By the time he'd moved on to playing some of his own compositions he already had everyone eating out of the palm of his hand.

 

"You were amazing," Kurt said quietly, when Blaine came over to join him and Blaine's parents, after he finally came off stage, "The best I've ever seen you. I didn't think you could get any better…. but I was wrong."

 

Blaine sat down next to Kurt, linking their hands together before looking up at his parents, smiling cautiously, unsure exactly what to say.

 

"Hmmm," his father offered. "You certainly know how to capture an audience, I'll give you that." A compliment coming from his father.

 

Blaine looked at his mom who looked like she'd been trying not to cry. "I'd forgotten how music just seems to become part of you when you perform," she said quietly. "It's been so long since I've actually seen you do any performing in public." Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand.

 

"Come home after you've had your meeting tomorrow with the casting agency," his father said, a little gruffly. "We need to talk."

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes… okay, yes." He guessed he should call Cooper later to thank him. He wasn't quite there yet, but whatever Cooper had said to their parents had obviously done something.

 

AN. (Not much more to go now. I promise there won't be so long to wait next time either)


	12. Chapter 12

Home was definitely not where Blaine wanted to be… if he had a choice, but fuelled with a dash of optimism he decided to try and make the best of it. Not long ago, everyone would marvel at Blaine's optimism. energy and enthusiasm for anything and everything, but more and more lately he was failing to recognise that part of himself. It wasn't that he was actually unhappy… after all he had an amazing sexy boyfriend who he was having copious amounts of sex with… and they were virtually living together, contentedly domesticated (with a lot of nudity involved when they had the apartment to themselves). Nevertheless he knew he'd been struggling.

 

Blaine's mind wandered off as he remembered his and Kurt's last night together… Kurt quietly slipping inside him, unhurried and sensual, as they fought not to wake Rachel who was, on this rare occasion, at home tonight. Blaine had returned the favour, several hours later, in the small hours of the morning… the act again, quiet and unfrantic… but all the more special as they stretched it out for hours until they both had their toes curling.

 

It wasn't just about Kurt though. Blaine loved living in New York with a passion… he really felt like he belonged… and the fact that he was closer to his brother was yet another bonus. As he'd grown up he had always wanted to make everyone happy and seriously couldn't understand people whose glass was always half empty… that, he considered, was inexcusable because surely there was nearly always a bright side to every situation. Now, though, faced with the reality of his situation, Blaine was finding it hard to regain his usual upbeat nature… realising that real life in the adult world could never match the simple idealism of his childhood.

 

Making the most of his trip back home though, Blaine had met up with a group of his school friends for a game of volleyball at the local leisure centre, followed by a couple of hours at the coffee bar nearby. It had been great to see everyone again… all his friends preparing for their own college plans…. and he had forgotten how much he just enjoyed hanging out. Blaine hadn't really mentioned to anyone about his current feud with his parents over college, just letting everyone think he was going to college in New York as originally planned. He really didn't want to put a downer on the afternoon, not when everyone else was so excited about moving on. 

 

Blaine had almost forgotten himself for a few hours this afternoon, but it was now, as he drove home, that he felt the usual churning in his stomach. The dread of what was going to happen. His father was coming home early from work so they could have a family dinner… but Blaine wasn't sure he was going to be able to eat a thing…. especially not humble pie.

 

On entering the house, Blaine could hear the sound of distant chatter and laughter. He was so used to silence…. his father usually busy in his study when he was at home and his mother often reading quietly in a different room of the house… that he almost felt the need to check he was in the right place. He'd steeled himself for the oppressive silence that usually hung over the house, and now the noise of carefree voices…. just… threw him for a moment.

 

He was pretty shocked when he peered into the sitting room to see Cooper draped over one end of the couch in his usual relaxed style, talking animatedly to his mother sitting on the opposite side of the room. But absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the shock of seeing Kurt sitting on the other end of the couch to Cooper, smiling softly over at him as he stood rooted in the doorway, very possibly with his mouth gaping wide.

 

He thought he tried to say something as his mind reeled, but he didn't think any sound came out. Eventually he managed a confused, "Huh?"…. drawing everyone else's attention over to where he was standing.

 

"Darling… don't just stand there. Come on in the room." His mother's voice rang out. "Your father's just phoned to say he's on his way home… and we were all just having a catch up."

 

Blaine still felt like he was in a dream, standing where he was, unable to move. Cooper was grinning at him. "Come on darling brother… aren't you going to join us?"

 

Kurt, seeing Blaine's bewilderment, got up and went over to him…. grabbing Blaine's hand to encourage him in to the room. "Sit next to me?" Kurt asked quietly, "I've been waiting for you…."

 

Blaine dragged his feet a little. "Baby?" he said quietly. "What are you even doing here? I'm so confused right now."

 

Kurt chuckled. "It was Cooper's idea."

 

"Of course it was," Blaine smirked, sitting down next to Kurt on the couch. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me." He glared over at Cooper… inwardly grateful to Cooper for the love and support he was giving him. 

 

"We're here for you, man…" Cooper offered. "Plus I couldn't resist the chance to see my beautiful mamma." Blaine's mom preened a little… subtly but Blaine could see it… this was why Cooper got away with so much. In fact, maybe Blaine should take a leaf out of Cooper's book. Growing up he'd always been a balance to Cooper's wild ways… pleasing his parents in a way that Cooper never even cared about…being the perfect, obedient son.. and where had that got him? 

 

*******

 

Dinner with Kurt and Cooper present… was almost fun. Cooper had been offered a small part in the soap opera he'd auditioned for in LA… and everyone was genuinely happy for him. It wasn't quite the starring role that Cooper had once dreamed of, but it was a start… and steady work too. Hopefully it might be the stepping stone to other things in the future.

 

Blaine also realised that Cooper would no longer be needing the apartment in New York if he was going to be based in LA. This would in turn effect his own chances of living in New York though… if he was going to be able to make his own way, he couldn't expect Kurt to let him stay permanently in the apartment he shared with Rachel. Whilst he was happy for Cooper, Blaine wondered if Cooper's success was going to be taking Blaine further away from his own dream. Seeing both his parents happy for Cooper made him wonder why they'd been so adamant not to give him the same chances as they'd given his brother… and if he didn't love Cooper so much, Blaine could have easily been bitter about the whole messy situation.

 

*******

 

It was only when coffee was brought to the table at the end of the meal that Blaine's father eventually broached the subject of Blaine's education. "Are you in a better frame of mind today to convince me about the route of your college education?" his father came up with. "Last time we met up to discuss it, I recall you being very riled up over the whole thing. You're wanting to go down a route which will most likely be full of criticisms and knock backs, and yet you can't even have a convincing conversation with your own family about it. It just makes me wonder if you're the right caliber for making your way in such a competitive industry."

 

Kurt saw Blaine's jaw clench and he squeezed Blaine's knee in silent support. "I just don't feel I should be fighting for support from my own parents." Blaine held up his head defiantly. "Because I have to say, if you're behaving like this to me as a kind of test… to see if I've got the bottle to survive the ruthless way this industry works sometimes.. you're wasting your energy."

 

Blaine could see his parents listening intently… a good start where they were concerned. "I've no intention of changing who I am for anyone or anything. I'm generally open and friendly with everyone I meet.. and so far that's worked quite well for me. If nothing else I'm planning on staying true to myself, and I believe I do have enough talent to be able to do that. I have confidence in myself and my abilities… and hopefully that shows through."

 

"Bravo." Cooper interrupted, unable to keep quiet any longer.

 

"Look at Kurt," Blaine carried on, Kurt sinking down in his seat. He didn't mind being here to support Blaine, but he wasn't sure he wanted to be the main topic of conversation. "He auditions and gets parts… but as well as that he has a part time internship at Vogue.com, is involved in designing and making theatrical costumes for productions and of course even does vocal coaching. Not everyone studying in the arts is a one trick pony… including me. There are hundreds of career opportunities."

 

Cooper stood dramatically to give Blaine a wild round of applause as Blaine rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm not as over the top as Coop doesn't mean I'm not suited to a career in music and theatre. Even if I just end up writing songs for other people I'd be happy… I just love it… love the creative process."

 

Blaine saw his parents smile at each other. "Okay… " his father said, "Go to college in New York. It's obviously what you want to do."

 

"It's all I've ever wanted to do," Blaine sighed, his eyes suddenly widening with the realisation of what his father had just said. "So that's it, is it? After everything you've put me through, you're suddenly just letting me go to New York."

 

"I can retract the offer if you want," his father said dryly. He turned to Cooper who was still standing up, fit to burst. "For goodness sake Cooper, sit down… or go out in the back yard and let off some energy." Kurt managed to swallow down a laugh, disguising it with a weird sort of cough, causing a few stares as Cooper sat back down.

 

"Let's open that bottle of champagne we've been saving for a special occasion… I think we need to celebrate.." Blaine's mom leapt out of her seat with excitement as she went to get the bottle she had in mind. She arrived back, giving the bottle to Cooper to open while she got some glasses out of the glass cabinet.

 

"This is all so unnecessary," Blaine mumbled sulkily, "….if you'd just let me stick to my original college plans… none of this would have happened. You've no idea what…"

 

"Just quit while you're ahead Blaine," his father interrupted. "And remember… no matter what the situation or how old you are… if you use bad language in this house.. there will be consequences. It would be a shame to spoil today after all that."

 

Blaine bristled, but said nothing, almost afraid to admit, even to himself, that if he and had carried on he would have probably said a few things he shouldn't. As soon as Cooper finished pouring the champagne, Blaine would be drinking his glass down in one go. This had been one hell of a day.

 

******

 

"Are you sure your parents won't mind me staying over?" Kurt asked cautiously as they made their way up to Blaine's room. "I mean actually in your room. Your mom wasn't too happy that time you stayed at mine without permission I seem to recall."

 

Blaine shrugged. "They're going over to friends for drinks soon… they won't even be here. They've got a car coming in thirty minutes… then they'll be gone for hours. One of the good points about my parents is that they're invariably out. Plus… I'm pretty sure they must realise by now that we actually have sex, even if they didn't before. I have my own plans which most definitely involve riding your cock at some point this evening… really hard… and really noisily once my they're gone…. and any worries about what they may think is not going to be in the forefront of my mind."

 

"And Cooper?" Kurt asked as nonchalantly as he could. "He won't hesitate to comment if he hears anything.?"

 

"He's gone out already," Blaine virtually growled. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

 

"No." Kurt grabbed the front of Blaine's t-shirt, pulling him in for a short, desperate kiss. "You're very persuasive…. " he murmured as Blaine moved decisively to close and lock his bedroom door. Blaine came back over to Kurt to finish the kiss they'd started.

 

Lost in the kiss as Blaine's mouth moved over his, Kurt didn't know how or when his jeans and underwear had ended up around his knees… but all he knew was that Blaine's hand was moving over his cock, slowly… deliberately… Blaine's tight fist stroking him from root to tip… and… "Oooh… Oh Blaine!" he couldn't help the exclamations that continuously escaped his lips… completely without his permission… 

 

Or without Blaine's permission. "Shhh baby… quiet for a bit longer remember? As soon as they're gone you can make as much noise as you like."

 

Kurt shuddered. "Sorry," he whispered…" I'll. Try... Oh please… I can't…"

 

"You can… " Blaine offered, covering Kurt's mouth with his own, smothering Kurt's whimpers.

 

******

 

Kurt couldn't believe the speed with which he'd ended up bent over the bed… ass up in the air. The front door had clicked closed and Blaine hadn't wasted a moment. Supplies seemed to be already right there…. and in no time, Blaine, virtually fully clothed apart from his pants open at the front, was thrusting in and out of Kurt's tightness. Tight because Kurt couldn't open his legs any wider than his clothes around his knees would allow… but that, in it's own way, was a sweet delicious feeling, and was also making him feel that they were doing something very, very naughty.

 

If Blaine was putting all his pent up emotions into fucking Kurt…. Kurt wasn't complaining at all. He loved it. He also knew that once this frantic sex was over… later.. they'd undress properly and make love with the care and reverence that they so often did when time allowed. Sometimes words alone weren't enough…. they needed this... and heaven knows how many times they'd talked over Blaine's future the last few weeks… more times than he cared to remember… only for Blaine's parents to seemingly relent on their previously unmoving stance… just like that. Later, Kurt might feel annoyed at all the grief and anguish they'd all been put through… for basically no reason in the end… but now.. right now… he had other things on his mind.

 

Kurt groaned loudly as Blaine pulled back… just when Kurt had been on the verge of coming. His leg muscles burned badly as he balanced shakily on his tiptoes… the position a perfect angle for Blaine to hit his prostate, but not a position he could hold for much longer. "Fuck.. Blaine.. Please stop teasing. I need to come."

 

"Impatient," Blaine breathed, tired and on the edge himself… but not beyond teasing Kurt a bit longer. "If you're going to complain I may have to spank you."

 

"Do it." Kurt ordered immediately. "Do it… although I have to warn you…."

 

He was cut off by a loud stinging smack to his right buttock… and Kurt gasped…. and was coming so hard he thought he was going to pass out. He distantly felt Blaine coming inside him, as his muscles clenched round the other man's cock.

 

Kurt flopped his body on the bed… the best he could from the position he'd been in, giving his legs a welcome relief. Blaine collapsed on top of him. "You were saying?" Blaine asked weakly.

 

"Huh?… Oh… right. I was trying to warn you that if you spank me, I'll probably come…"

 

"You weren't lying…"

 

********

 

They all had to get going early the next morning. Cooper and Kurt both had obligations to get back to … and Blaine... well he had a visit to make…. a trip to NYADA to accept his college place… thank you very much. There would still be a lot to organise, but that could all be sorted out later.

 

First one down to the kitchen, Blaine found his mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. "You're up early," Blaine commented as he poured himself a coffee and busied himself making some breakfast for everyone. 

 

"You and Kurt seem… very close… closer than I realised. You're obviously very special to each other."

 

Blaine turned round briefly to look at his mom. "He is my boyfriend mom. I love him…. when I'm with him… everything just feels so right. There's no question how special he is."

 

His mom smiled softly. "I'm happy for you… I like him very much." She paused. "Things are just so different now. When I met your father, we would date a couple of times a week… and it takes a long time to get to know each other properly when you do that. In fact I don't think we even knew everything about each other when we got married…"

 

Blaine had a feeling his mom wanted to continue, but she stopped when she heard other footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

"I'll drive you all to the station when you've had your breakfast," she said getting up from the table and putting her empty cup in the sink. "I'll go upstairs and get ready."

 

Blaine couldn't help wondering if there was something else she wanted to tell him… it was probably nothing, but he couldn't be sure. He'd missed their chats they used to have from time to time, and it was probably just that his mom did too. He was going to make more of an effort to stay in touch with his mom, he decided, call her regularly. Despite the fact that he and his parents had had their problems lately… they were family… and Blaine at least wanted to regain some of the relationship they'd had before.

 

********


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine could find nothing to like about the officious middle aged lady in the NYADA administration office who was currently looking at his scholarship offer letter with a look of distain on her face. She'd been immune to his cheery persona when he'd first greeted her on arrival… and he couldn't imagine anything would be able to make her crack a smile. 

 

After some minutes searching on her computer, she looked up at him. "Mr Anderson", she eventually said in a slow patronising voice, "You've taken rather a long time to get back to us…" 

 

A wave of panic swept over him. "Um… not that long, I don't think.."

 

"Most people accept their places the same day they receive their offer letters. Places here are in hot demand you know."

 

"I do know that." Blaine tried to remain calm. "I… um…. I had some things.. personal things… to sort out before I could accept the place. I didn't know….. um… Mrs…" Blaine leant forward to read her name badge. "Mrs Carrington… am I too late?"

 

"Stay here," she said brusquely, grabbing up Blaine's offer letter and leaving the room.

 

"Fuck," Blaine said quietly to himself, trying to ignore the painful twist in his stomach. He'd only had the offer letter… what… five days? And it hadn't said he needed to reply the same day… or he was pretty sure it hadn't.

 

His phone buzzed with a text. 

From Kurt: How's it going? Are you still here?

 

Kurt must have finished his morning class.

 

From Blaine: I'm still here.. in the admin office. I think there might be a problem.

 

From Kurt: I'm on my way.

 

*******

 

Kurt was a little breathless when he arrived at the admin office, slightly alarmed as he looked through the window in the door, when he saw Blaine with his head in his hands looking rather small and vulnerable. Blaine's head shot up as Kurt entered the room, a look of relief on his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

"What's going on?" Kurt said worriedly, crouching down in front of Blaine… a reassuring firm hand on Blaine's knee.

 

Blaine shook his head. "To be honest I don't know… she… the office lady… has been gone a while though. Something about me taking a long time to get back to them to let them know."

 

Kurt took a deep breath. "Did it have a deadline on the letter?"

 

"I don't know…" Blaine shrugged. "I didn't think so…. but my head's been all over the place lately." To his horror he felt his eyes fill with tears. "Maybe this is an omen… some things are just not meant to be are they?"

 

"No Blaine. No, no…." Kurt wiped an escaped tear off Blaine's cheek with his thumb before pulling him in for a hug. "Look.. you're amazing.. I'm so proud of you. Don't lose faith… you've come this far."

 

Blaine was about to offer another negative remark, when they heard the door open. Kurt stood up… keeping a grip on Blaine's hand. They both looked at the man entering the office, followed hot foot by the officious lady whose office they were in. 

 

"Mr Anderson…" The man was in his early thirties, lean and muscular… a dancers body. "Remember me?" he asked Blaine, "Mr Mitchell, from your last interview with us here."

 

Blaine nodded. Of course he remembered the inspiring teacher from his interview. After being interviewed by the small panel of staff, Mr Mitchell had hung back… and they'd had a long informal talk which had left Blaine feeling more inspired than ever. "Mr Mitchell," Blaine stood to shake hands with the man. "Excuse my manners… I definitely remember you. Sorry to be causing all this trouble."

 

Mr Mitchell looked at Kurt with a smile, before looking back at Blaine. "You did mention your boyfriend was a student here… I hadn't realised it was Kurt… and I must admit I was very disappointed when we didn't hear back from you. You're a student we'd definitely want here… and I know we discussed your financial situation and your problems with your parents… and I'm afraid I don't if we're able to offer you such a big discount as originally stated in your offer….. , although there's definitely still a place for you…."

 

Blaine nodded. "I have kind of reconciled things with my parents since we last spoke… and I'd have to double check… but I don't think money will be so much an issue anymore. They've agreed I can come here now, so I think they'll probably be willing to pay whatever fees are necessary." 

 

"Leave it with me Blaine, will you? I promise I'll get in touch with you as soon as I know." He patted Blaine's shoulder as he walked past him on the way to the door, Blaine's paperwork tucked under his arm. "I truly am delighted you're going to be joining us for the next academic year… all of us were rooting for you…. you're just the type of student this school needs. I'm hoping the funding's still there for you… but as I say, I'll just have to confirm or otherwise…. but I'll definitely let you know."

 

For the first time since he got there, Blaine actually felt a cautious smile take over his face.

 

*****

 

Blaine gave an audible sigh of relief after he and Kurt came out of the admin office. "That could have gone better…" he said quietly, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Although I guess it could have gone a hell of a lot worse….. I'm going to need some serious de-stressing after today… what time will you be home?"

 

"Hmmm… de-stressing… that can be arranged… I should be home around seven….. I've got another class and then Isabelle has asked me to go and help with a photo shoot this afternoon." Kurt smiled as Blaine looked at him. "Did you have anything in particular in mind for later, sweetie?" he whispered in Blaine's ear, a little suggestively. 

 

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped looking uncharacteristically scandalised as he ushered Kurt further away from the office, "You can't talk like that here….. I'm a prospective student you know…"

 

"I didn't say anything…" Kurt gave Blaine a peck on the cheek and before Blaine could say anything else, he turned, walking away from Blaine, wriggling his hips down the long length of the school corridor as he went. Blaine stood frozen to the spot, staring after Kurt until he'd completely disappeared from sight…. wondering what the hell had just happened and realising too late that he'd completely forgotten to thank Kurt for coming to support him in there just earlier… something he'd planned to do as soon as they'd left the office.

 

He got out his phone, pulling up Kurt's contact details.

 

From Blaine: Remind me to thank you later for coming to support me in there this morning.

 

It didn't take long for Kurt to reply.

 

From Kurt: No problem… and no need to thank me. I'm sure you'd have done the same for me.

 

From Blaine: I would…of course…. but I want to thank you... properly… later 

 

Blaine tucked his phone away with a self satisfied smile.

 

*******

 

Not wanting to get caught out by anything else, Blaine's next port of call was the casting agency where he'd visited yesterday. After his initial interview, he'd agreed to come in some time to put together a portfolio of photos to go with the sample tracks he'd provided them with, to go on their books….. and after today, he wasn't about to leave anything to chance. Now was a good time to make the appointment to do that… which would also let them know that Blaine was most definitely still interested…. in case there had ever been any doubt.

 

*******

 

Frustratingly, when Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment, Rachel was home… unusually with no apparent plans for the evening… Most likely meaning he and Kurt would have to curb their evening's activities. Rachel was so often out, Blaine sometimes forgot that she actually shared the apartment with Kurt…. and any plans he had to take Kurt straight off to bed after they'd eaten dinner, would have to be somewhat delayed... or even cancelled completely. 

 

Despite the fact that plans had changed for the evening, by the time they actually got to bed, Blaine was busy thinking he'd have to personally go and thank Rachel. The whole evening had been a masterclass in slow, subtle teasing. There'd been seductive glances, light touches…for starters… and Kurt had nearly driven Blaine crazy as they'd all chatted around the dinner table, keeping his hand high on Blaine's thigh, kneading the flesh with his fingers… soft enough not to be noticed… but constant enough to have Blaine rock hard in his pants by the end of their meal.

 

It was a good job that Rachel had a lot of news to tell them, because she missed Kurt quietly sending Blaine off to change into some comfortable pyjama pants ('no underwear, Blaine!') while he offered to load the dishwasher. Blaine was still enjoying the relief that unzipping his tight pants offered him, when Kurt followed him into the bedroom soon after.

 

"Rachel's just choosing a movie…" Kurt said quietly, "and I thought you might need a hand, baby."

 

"Huh?" Blaine offered in surprise, as he watched Kurt kneel down in front of him. Oh.. "Oh yes please Kurt… please."

 

"It's only because I want to tease you some more while we watch the movie," Kurt smiled as he tugged Blaine's pants and underwear down round his thighs. He gently blew on Blaine's cock before kissing the tip. Blaine sighed softly, threading his fingers into Kurt's hair. "Just try not to mess up my hair too much… I don't want to have to explain that one to Rachel… and not too much noise if you can help it."

 

"Ok…ay," Blaine managed as Kurt sunk down on his cock, taking him in deep at the first go. "This could be quick… Kurt… oh…"

 

They both ignored Rachel's voice from outside, calling out to tell them that the movie was ready to play, Blaine's signature quivering leg already alerting Kurt to the fact that Blaine was about to come. Blaine bit on his fist to avoid crying out as he came down Kurt's throat.

 

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's thigh, panting softly as he palmed himself several times before coming in his underwear. "Kurt?" Blaine questioned, with a smirk, feeling Kurt come apart below him.

 

"I know, I know. It's not very dignified… but it seems that seeing you come undone, makes me come undone."

 

Blaine laughed. "Well, we obviously make a fine pair…. Come on, we'd better get back out there before Rachel comes to investigate where we are."

 

Kurt gave a shaky breath. "Yeah… I'll get right on that… as soon as I can move… and when I've changed out if these clothes."

 

********

 

Kurt grabbed a couple of blankets out of the hall closet on his way over to the couch. Snuggling while movie watching was one of their favourite things… and he threw Rachel the softest blanket, which she always nabbed for herself. He used the other one to cover himself and Blaine together. Blaine, always sated and sleepy after one of Kurt's amazing blowjobs, cuddled into Kurt's side happily, as Rachel set the movie to play.

 

"Really, Rachel? Moulin Rouge… how may times have we watched this?" Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately.

 

"You know you love it… and it's been ages since we've watched it together." Kurt wasn't about to fight her on this… especially not when he had Blaine, sleepy and pliant tucked into his side beneath a warm cozy blanket. Besides, it was actually one of his favourite movies which rarely failed to have him shedding a tear by the end. 

 

"Okay," Kurt sighed in an exaggerated fashion. "I guess you're right… and the music pretty good in it too…"

 

"I've always wanted to have 'Come What May' at my wedding one day," Blaine yawned, his jaw cracking.

 

"Me too…" Kurt said a little incredulously, smiling at Blaine. "Me too… I've always…."

 

Rachel interrupted with a gleeful clap of her hands. "I think Kurt, I've made the right choice…. Let's watch.."

 

*******

 

Blaine loved that Kurt always kept his promises, and whilst he knew Kurt had planned on teasing him through the movie, he hadn't expected him to start right from the off. No slow build up tonight, it seemed. Beneath the blanket, Kurt cradled Blaine's balls through his pyjama pants, the soft, gentle fondling nearly driving him crazy only a short way into the film. He'd hoped for a short nap, but instead he was sitting there fighting the urge to spread his legs and beg Kurt to do something inappropriate, considering they were currently in the company of Rachel. He knew he was going to be a mess if he ever survived as long as the movie… and was already regretting readily agreeing to Kurt's request for no underwear. 

 

Everytime Blaine looked up at Kurt with eyes pleading him to slow down a little, Kurt would just softly kiss away his pain. Luckily Rachel was pretty engrossed in the love story of Satine and Christian, which was unfolding on screen, to hear the small gasp which escaped Blaine's lips when Kurt's hand disappeared inside the front of his pyjama pants to wrap his hand around Blaine's poor aching erection.

 

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered helplessly.

 

He was silenced with a long slow kiss which had his cock pulsing in Kurt's hand. "Watch the movie, baby," Kurt whispered. "Or you'll miss our song…."

 

Oh. Visions of Kurt… and weddings… flashed before Blaine's eyes as he buried his face in to Kurt's neck, briefly wondering if Kurt was as turned as he was.

 

"You know, you two aren't as unobvious as you think you are," Rachel commented primly, glancing over at the pair of them, before turning back to watch the on screen serenading.

 

She had a point. Kurt and Blaine giggled childishly. They both knew this would be better if they took it to the bedroom later… settling in to watch the rest of the movie in a little more of a family friendly fashion.

 

********

 

"You nearly made me come in my pyjamas." Were Blaine's first words as soon as they closed the bedroom door behind them. 

 

"That was the idea," Kurt said. Then he noticed Blaine's wide eyed expression. "Well, maybe not initially… but I got a bit carried away. You're so hard to resist when you're like that… and it sometimes just makes me forget where we are."

 

"Right. When I'm like what?" Blaine asked, stripping off his top as he climbed on to the bed.

 

"Um…" Kurt watched as Blaine pulled down his pants, his erection springing free. "Oh.. you know… um… wanting… maybe a little desperate…"

 

"Oh, I was definitely desperate… what movie were we even watching?" Blaine joked, laying on his back and beginning to stroke himself.

 

Kurt laughed, licking his lips as he watched Blaine's hand moving over himself. "Stop that… or at least wait for me." He quickly stripped off his own pyjamas, climbing on the bed to straddle Blaine. "You know what you texted me earlier… you do still want to thank me don't you? Hopefully fuck me?"

 

"That is exactly what I want to do, Kurt… pass me the lube…"

 

*******

 

"You are okay with me being on top, aren't you?" Kurt asked sometime later as he slid himself down on Blaine's cock, having been thoroughly stretched and prepared to almost breaking point… he couldn't climb onto Blaine quick enough. He gave shuddery breath as he bottomed out.

 

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, equally as breathless. "This is just… it's the best, best feeling in the world. I love it. I love you…."

 

They were silent for a few moments as Kurt began moving, totally trusting Blaine to support him as he held him around the waist. "Don't let go of me," Kurt panted as he slid himself up and down on Blaine. "Please, please… " He knew he was begging ridiculously, but he couldn't help himself.

 

"I'm never letting you go, Kurt," Blaine groaned, giving in and thrusting up to meet Kurt's movements. "Not now… or ever."

 

*******

 

"Oh that's a relief," Blaine sighed as he came off the phone. "That was Mr Mitchell at the college…. apparently my discounted tuition is intact." They'd been having a late breakfast when Blaine had got the call. "After all that…. after nearly giving me a heart attack yesterday. They really need to employ more student friendly staff in their school offices….. I might put in a suggestion. I mean, I'm sure my dad would've paid whatever was necessary, but I've a feeling he thinks he's going to be bank rolling me for many years to come as it is."

 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Best not to upset him at this stage… unless absolutely necessary."

 

"He thinks I'm like Cooper… but sometimes I wonder how well he knows his own sons." Blaine took a fortifying mouthful of coffee. "Cooper's great and all that, but he's an actor who can sing…. I mean he can play piano, just about… but he's never written a piece of music in his life. We're not realIy that alike and also I don't plan to be out of work…ever… I'd teach kids if that's all I could get, happily… I just want to be involved in music, one way or another."

 

Blaine's shoulders slumped as he sighed loudly, putting his head in his hands as he sat at the table. Kurt immediately moved over to his side, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I understand why you should still feel annoyed about the whole thing… even though you have now got what you wanted."

 

Blaine's shoulders stiffened beneath Kurt's touch for a moment, before he relaxed again. "Annoyed doesn't even come into it… I'm fuckin' angry at all the stress and grief I've had to go through… and for what? It was all a pointless power exercise on behalf of my parents, particularly my dad, and now I can't even enjoy the euphoria of having got into NYADA like most normal people can because of everything that's gone on beforehand… even you've suffered because of it, Kurt… it's caused us to have arguments… it's a good job we're strong together…"

 

Kurt paused before speaking, leaning down to nuzzle below Blaine's ear. "Well…. I suppose we could thank your dad for some of the really great make-up sex we've had because of it. Mind you.. that time when we had to travel back from Central Park with come plastered in our underwear, that was pretty gross. It was always better when we made it home first…"

 

Blaine gave a small laugh. "Really! Please don't mention my dad and sex in the same sentence… like ever… Are we doing anything today?" he asked quietly. "Any plans?"

 

"Not really…" Kurt ran his fingers firmly through Blaine's hair, causing the other man to groan audibly. "That party later… you know the guy from my dance class… but I think we've plenty of time for me to help you relax… if that's something you'd like? A nice massage maybe?"

 

"Hmmm… I was hoping you might say that." Blaine stood up, grabbing Kurt's hand. He wasn't about to turn down this offer. "The breakfast things can wait, can't they?" Then. "Oh… where's Rachel?"

 

"It's okay.. she's out today. think she went early," Kurt laughed. "She has all sorts of people to see today… I don't even know… her therapist possibly… her throat specialist as well, I think. She mentioned she'd be out most of the day."

 

"Good," Blaine said happily, heading off to the bedroom… pulling off his top as he went. His shorts were on the floor in no time at all as well.

 

"No underwear again Blaine?" Kurt commented, running his eyes over Blaine's completely naked body.

 

"You kind of insisted on it yesterday," Blaine smirked, "although today was all me… thought it might turn you on…." He climbed onto the bed, laying on his side to face Kurt, his cock already half hard.

 

"Pity I didn't know…." Kurt murmured, sitting down on the bed, running a hand along Blaine's hairy thigh.

 

"Mmmm," Blaine became a little distracted as Kurt's hand managed to whisper very close to his balls as he kneaded the top of his thigh where it met his groin. "Um… you're a little overdressed Kurt." He knew he was pouting.

 

"I see. It's one of those massages is it?" Kurt stood up again.

 

"Yes it is," Blaine said firmly, rolling on to his stomach, pointedly. He buried his face into the soft pillow and closed his eyes… and very obviously stuck his ass up in the air. He heard the quiet sounds of Kurt's clothing being removed… and after a stinging slap on his right buttock to make him lay flat on the bed, Kurt climbed on the bed, straddling the top of his thighs.

 

"Ouch," Blaine complained, reaching to try and rub his sore buttock.

 

Uh huh…. Leave it." Kurt admonished, smiling. "You deserved it." He softly batted Blaine's hand away. "If you'd wanted sex, you could've just asked. I just wanted to help you relax."

 

"Huh?" came Blaine's muffled response. "I do want a massage…. or at least I did. It's your fault for being so sexy."

 

Kurt began rubbing circles over Blaine's back, digging his fingers in deep. Blaine groaned and gave an involuntary thrust of his pelvis. Kurt stopped. "This isn't going to work is it?" he laughed.

 

"Sorry…. it's just I can feel you… you're.... um… you drive me crazy… and god… I just want you Kurt." Blaine twisted his head to look up at Kurt with a wry smile. "Actually… I'm not sorry. Just get the lube out of the drawer… please. Pretty please."

 

Kurt chuckled and stretched over to reach inside his bedside drawer. "I would like to remind you that it was your idea I was naked for this massage. I was prepared to go all professional on you and give you a proper back rub…. release some of that tension."

 

"I know. My bad…. but I think this'll work just as well."

 

**********

 

Blaine huffed with frustration, firmly closing his laptop.

 

"What's up?" Kurt looked up from his sketching, with a questioning glance over at Blaine. He'd decided over the summer that maybe being a fashion designer was a career path he would actually enjoy. His time interning at Vogue was opening his eyes… and doors for him, should he be serious about it. Enlarging his portfolio of designs, while he had some time over the summer, certainly wouldn't do his chances any harm. He still had his final year at NYADA, but wanted to keep all his options open.

 

"I can't find any reasonable rents… even in shared apartments," Blaine complained. "I don't want to be too far away from college."

 

"What about Cooper's apartment? He won't need it when he moves to LA will he? Won't your dad keep it on now.. don't you think?"

 

Blaine gave an annoyed sigh. "Yeah he's keeping it on… and I can live there… but he's decided that he's doing so much business here in the city that he's going to use it for himself as well… and sometimes my mother too… when she decides to come with him. There is no way I'm sharing an apartment… even if it's not all the time."

 

"I see." Kurt nodded. "When I first met you, I have to confess I was a little in envy of you… your life sounded idyllic, you had unlimited talent… and of course you were the loveliest, sweetest guy I'd ever met. And while the last two things are still true… lately you seem to have had a string of bad luck with everything else."

 

Blaine leaned to give Kurt a quick kiss on the lips, careful not to disturb any of his sketches. Kurt loved him, he knew, but he may not forgive him for spoiling any of his drawings. "Thank you… um… I think. For the record, I was pretty much in love with you from the moment you opened your apartment door to me, that first day… I couldn't stop thinking about you."

 

Kurt smiled, pausing for a moment before returning to slowly continue adding a few pencil strokes to his sketch. "So? You now have another problem to solve…"

 

"Kurt?" Blaine said carefully. "Can I not stay here with you? Rachel's hardly ever home… and I'm here a lot of the time already. Of course I don't mean for free."

 

Kurt pressed his lips together, looking up at Blaine. "I don't know… " he said softly. "We haven't been going out all that long… and you need to make your own friends… you need your own college experience…"

 

"But we get on really well, Kurt… don't we?" Blaine was trying not to sound too whiney, but he was sure he probably was. "Unless that's just me… and you don't think so…"

 

Kurt sighed. "I do like it when you're living here… especially when it's just the two of us. And I'd be lying if I were to say I hadn't imagined a future for us… you know living together… sharing a life someday in the future…. because I do feel like we belong together… But at the moment, when you're just about to start college, I don't know if it's a good idea."

 

Blaine had no doubts that Kurt was the one for him… which probably sounded naive at eighteen, but he was certain. But that didn't mean he had to agree with everything Kurt said. "What if I don't want that… if I'm making the choice to live with you…"

 

"I think it's too soon Blaine. I don't want it to be… and that doesn't mean you can't sleep over a lot… and it doesn't mean I don't love you."

 

"Okay…" Blaine interrupted, "that's enough. I get it. I certainly don't want to force myself on you… heavens!" He picked up his laptop and stood up. "I think I may go to Cooper's for a bit. I need some time. Perhaps I can come back later if you want me to."

 

"Blaine… please don't be like that. I don't want you to go."

 

"I think I want to… I have to.. I'll call you later?"

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay baby… promise you will?"

 

********

 

Blaine probably shouldn't call Kurt after drinking… but he had promised to phone…. he'd only had two drinks.. or maybe three..

 

"Hi… Blaine? Thank goodness… I was getting worried. I'm sorry about earlier… I really am… where are you? Are you in a bar?"

 

"Kurt! Yeah. I'm having a great time.. so many people… new friends, Kurt."

 

"Do you need me to come and get you?"

 

"No.. I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you not to worry. I called into get a coffee after I left you… and bumped into Sebastian…. " There was some rustling on the line…. and some loud background whispering from Blaine, "Shh, Seb… I'm on the phone to Kurt."

 

"Blaine?" Kurt's heart sank.

 

"Anyway… problem solved… I explained my problem to him… and he has a massive apartment… his parents are really, really rich… apparently… and he has a spare bedroom I can move into, virtually straight away. It's in a perfect location… and well, I might move some of my things in tomorrow."

 

Kurt felt like crying. This wasn't the solution he wanted. He couldn't tell Blaine what to do, but really?

 

"Are you still there, Kurt?"

 

"Yes." Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "You look after yourself Blaine. I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

"Um.. Wait... Wait. Blaine.. Blaine. Where are you?"

 

"At a bar…"

 

"I know... which one?"

 

More rustling. "The Stonewall Inn.. you know it? It's cool here."

 

"Yeah. I know it." Kurt sighed.

 

******

 

"Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine obviously had more alcohol in his system than when he'd spoken to him on the phone. If nothing else, this was a good reason why Kurt needed to look out for Blaine... Not to tell him what to do, just to take care of him.

 

Before he'd known what he was doing, after Blaine's call, Kurt had found himself putting on his shoes and heading out the door. One short cab ride later, he was drawing up outside the bar.

 

Kurt had barely made it up to the bar, before Blaine had spotted him, flinging his arms round his neck and planting a wet sloppy kiss on his lips.

 

Kurt couldn't care less if Blaine was sloppy, he was just glad to have him safely in his arms. "Hey Baby," Kurt said softly, "I'm so happy to see you."

 

"Me too.." Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, his arms still tightly round Kurt's neck. "Me too."

 

"Will you let me take you home?" Kurt asked hopefully.

 

Blaine's brows furrowed. "Your home?"

 

"Yes." Kurt sighed. "Actually I wanted to talk to you... "

 

"I'm sorry..," Blaine began, "I'd promised myself I wouldn't just walk out if we disagreed.. It's always better to talk things out."

 

Kurt smiled. "I know.. And you'll think I'm just a jealous freak or something, but can I change my mind?"

 

"Change your mind? Kurt?"

 

"Blaine.. The thought of not waking up next to you every morning..."

 

"Oh.. We can still do that sometimes..."

 

"I want it every morning, baby. Having early morning sex before we have to get up is one of my favourite that we do together... I must have been mad to have turned that down. I was trying to do the right thing, but if we both want it, it can't be wrong can it?"

 

"Hmm.." Blaine hummed as Kurt nuzzled his neck. "I promise I do want it all too."

 

"I don't know what I was thinking.. Please move in with me.." Kurt ran his fingers through the soft curls at the nape of Blaine's neck. "I mean if you're sure you haven't changed your mind about wanting to.."

 

"I haven't.. But I understand why you're worried."

"Please. Please.. The though of you moving in with Seb... You're mine.. And I'm too fucking jealous.. The thought of you being with anyone else, makes me want to...especially him.. just.." Kurt took a deep breath.

 

"What, Kurt?" Blaine whispered, his breath hot on Kurt's ear. "Tell me."

 

"Makes me want to take you home and fuck you.. hard... all night. Show you that you're mine."

 

"I am yours.." Blaine breathed, "always.. and I definitely want you to take me home and do.. that."

 

They'd both completely forgotten where they were, lost in their conversation, ywhen a boisterous voice next to them, made them jump. "So what are you two little lovebirds whispering about?" Seb pressed himself close to them at the crowded bar, one arm round each of their shoulders, a questioning raised eyebrow adorning his face.

 

Blaine spun his head round to face Seb, a broad grin on his face. "Seb!" he exclaimed, "I'm Kurt's.. and I know I said I'd move in with you.. But I want to share Kurt's bed.. And he wants me to.. So can I change my mind? I mean sex with Kurt in the mornings is the best.. And we're going to do it every morning, aren't we Kurt?" He turned to look at Kurt, his eyes big and hopefully.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine could be so adorable when he'd been drinking, he wasn't about to deny it, but Seb was going to love this.

 

"Oh," Seb chuckled, "I knew Hummel would get his panties in a twist as soon as he heard you might move in with me. As soon as he realised he wouldn't be there to protect your sweet, pert little ass from my irresistible charms."

 

"You say that as if it wouldn't be your intention," Kurt said sourly. "Think whatever you want to about me, but I'd move heaven and earth to protect Blaine from your questionable morals."

 

"It's only a matter of time before your boyfriend.. who is too good for you, by the way... becomes bored with your, most likely, limited sexual activity," Seb smirked as Kurt pressed his lips together angrily.

 

"Seb." Blaine chastised. "Kurt and I have loads of really loud sex.. All the time.. Please don't be mean."

 

Kurt had had enough. He knew most of what Seb said was just meant to rile him.. and the trouble was, it always worked. He wasn't about to give him the chance to say anything else. As it was, their conversation could probably be heard by half the people in the bar. "Come on Blaine, let's go home." He grabbed Blaine's hand.

 

Seb flipped them off with his hand, before turning away. "Make sure he blows you in the back of the cab on the way home, Blaine... That might be all you get tonight, as we all know Hummel needs his beauty sleep."

 

*******

 

"So what's the deal with you and Seb?" Blaine asked, cuddling into Kurt's side in the back of the cab. "I get the feeling it's more than just a general dislike of each other."

 

Kurt gave a small chuckle. "I don't really dislike him that much.. In some ways he has a good heart.. But I don't think he's ever forgiven me for turning him down.. publicly. He's not used to people saying 'no' to him... He'd deny it, of course."

 

"Really?" Blaine lifted his head to look up at Kurt, which meant that Kurt just had to lean down and kiss those silly plush lips.

 

"I did actually like him at the time. Quite a lot in fact.. but I didn't want to be one of his one night stands. I thought - still think - I'm worth more than that.. and anyway, sex is so much better when you're in love the person you're having sex with. Don't you agree?"

 

"I agree, Kurt," Blaine whispered, "kiss me again."

 

"Yeah? Okay."

 

********

 

"I'm sorry," Blaine threw himself down onto Kurt's bed, flat on his back. He'd thought he'd sobered up, but the room was still spinning slightly.

 

"I think we've both said all the sorries we need to say," Kurt smiled, standing at the edge of the bed, looking down at Blaine. "We both have our dramatics from time to time, let's face it."

 

Blaine smiled back adorably, scrunching up his nose. "Mm, but I was really meaning sorry for, well, kind of flaunting my friendship with Seb right in front of you.. When you obviously have a history."

 

"You weren't to know.. And it doesn't matter. You can choose your own friends... I don't want to be telling you who you can be friends with.. That's not the kind of relationship I want us to have. I just worry that he'd like to do something to get back at me.. That something being making a move on you."

 

"There's only one cock for me," Blaine said boldly, causing Kurt to laugh. 

 

"Glad to hear it," Kurt smiled, "I'm going to get you some water... Then you need to sleep this off."

 

"Nooo," Blaine whined, "you promised.. And I'm not tired.. Or drunk."

 

"Right. Well, wait there. I'll be back in a minute." Kurt offered, leaving the bedroom. "Then we'll see."

 

By the time he came back with a bottle of water for both of them, Blaine was already passed out... sweet, gentle snores escaping his lips.

 

Kurt stripped Blaine down to his underwear, waking him to drink some water before laying back down again. Blaine thanked him quietly, still sleepy eyed.

 

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, taking a long drink of his own water before stripping his clothes off. He left his underwear on, carefully folding his clothes as he contemplated everything that had happened this evening.

 

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice made him jump, thinking that he had gone straight back to sleep. Instead he was fully naked, sprawled on his back, slowly stroking himself to a full erection. "Come and get in bed."

 

Well.. Kurt wasn't expecting that tonight. Hastily pulling off his own underwear he batted away Blaine's hand, replacing it with his own, leaning down to swirl his tongue around the swollen head of Blaine's cock.

 

"Oh!" Blaine cried out, "want to come in your mouth. Can I? Can I?"

 

"Oh, you are desperate for it, baby." Kurt bent Blaine's legs up at the knees, spreading his legs wider. "You look gorgeous like this," he said, sinking his mouth down Blaine's shaft as far as he could.

 

"Your mouth... Kurt... Oh.." Blaine continued with a series of babbling exclamations as Kurt sunk all the way down, hollowing out his cheeks. He held Blaine's thighs wide, leaving him beautifully exposed.

 

"You... You.. Oh you.. Your mouth." Blaine cried out.

 

Kurt pulled off, squeezing Blaine's balls hard. "Don't come until I tell you.. Okay?"

 

"I don't think I.. Please don't make wait too long, Kurt.."

 

"I thought we could come together.. Unless you really want to come in my mouth.." Kurt said softly, reaching down to kiss Blaine's lips. They both moaned into the kiss as it grew more heated.

 

"I just want to come..." Blaine admitted, "and I'm about to resort to shameless begging."

 

"Hmm, well I do love hearing you beg.." Kurt laughed, reaching blindly for the lube in his bedside drawer, one handedly opening it and squeezing some into his hand. "But this time I think we should just get on with it." They both gasped as Kurt wrapped his hand round both their cocks, rubbing them together deliciously.

 

Blaine could barely contain himself as he thrust into Kurt's hand, the friction as his cock moved against Kurt's nearly sending him through the roof. "Oh Kurt. Kurt. You.. I.."

 

"Okay," Kurt said with a laugh. "Let go Blaine.. Let me see you come."

 

"And you?" Blaine groaned.

 

"And me." Kurt jerked his hand faster, up, down, up, down, both of them spilling over into Kurt's hand in just a few toe curling strokes.

 

*********


	14. Chapter 14

The Future : -

 

Everyone said you were lucky if you found a secure job straight from college… especially when you were involved in the arts. It was such a fickle business… show business… that often even the very best graduates would spend years taking small low paid jobs, just slowly and surely building up a reputation until one day, hopefully, all the years of struggling would pay off. New York was full of waiters and waitresses, all waiting to hit the big time.

 

When, mere weeks after graduating college, Kurt landed himself a job as assistant to the elderly gentleman in charge of the theatrical costuming for a large New York theatre company… well that was just probably luck, because that's where Kurt had spent much of his college breaks interning the previous year. The role had fitted him like a glove and the elderly seams master had taken him under his wing, grateful for another pair of willing hands. The theatre company was in charge of running several productions that were currently showing in the city, so it was a gift for the costume department to have found such a capable person in Kurt who not only loved the work, but also had many creative ideas of his own. His graduation was barely out of the way when Kurt had a lucrative job offer on the table… 

 

Kurt had once had dreams of performing… and whilst he still loved the idea of it, experience had taught him that with his looks and vocal range, roles would be limited. Theatre was in his blood… and this job had meant he could still be involved in an industry he loved, doing something he loved. How many people could say they looked forward to going to work each day? Kurt considered himself very fortunate indeed.

 

Of course, Blaine, now a top NYADA student had slotted into Kurt's life…. and apartment… with creating so much as a ripple. Once Kurt had made that all important decision to let Blaine move his things into his home… and more importantly, share his bed… there had been no looking back. There really was no down side to their living arrangements as far as Kurt was concerned… Blaine was such a sweet, attentive lover and since living together, Kurt was more crazily in love with him than ever. He considered himself very lucky to go home to Blaine at the end of each day… and was happy to show him how much in love with him he was before they fell asleep in each others arms every night.

 

Kurt just couldn't believe how perfect his life was.

 

******

 

Blaine would often visit Kurt at work… and with an enviable ease, managed to be loved by everyone who worked there. He had a natural ability to remember names and small details about everyone's lives… always asking other workers how their families were or some other event they had happening at the time. Kurt sometimes wished he could have Blaine's ease and charm… but he couldn't be jealous, either of Blaine or the people he gave time and attention to, because he was the one that Blaine let touch and see his naked body… and do naughty things to… very naughty, sexy things. He was the only one whose name Blaine cried out in ecstasy when he came… often more than once a night.

 

Again it could be luck, but close to Blaine's graduation, the latest show the company was putting together… a musical adaptation of a children's book…. suffered a major setback. The volatile music composer had a major fall our with the production staff, and unable to accept any criticism of his music, walked out on the job, leaving for good with the rights to his own music. With little time to spare, Blaine had been offered the chance to write some original music for the show. The first two songs Blaine had presented to the producers had been so well received, that he'd quickly been offered that chance to write all the music, a hefty bonus if he could keep the show close to it's original time schedule.

 

Writing an original score for a musical was one of Blaine's dreams and he was ecstatic to have been offered the chance so soon out of college. The day Blaine had been offered the job, Blaine had fucked Kurt for the first time at work… bent over the table in his small sewing room…. hoping that the music from Kurt's iPod would cover their muffled cries when they came together. 

 

Suddenly there they both were… young... with well paid careers, living the dream. Everything was almost too good to be true.

 

Kurt was so happy with their life…. secure in the knowledge that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Blaine. Something they'd both known early on.. when it seemed too foolish to admit it to anyone but themselves…. but they both wanted something more. So Kurt bought the rings, planning the perfect proposal in his head, wanting to choose that perfect occasion.

 

In the end the perfect moment turned out to be when Kurt's cock was slipping in and out of Blaine's warm, sexy mouth. "Please marry me Blaine… please," he'd begged as he came down Blaine's throat.

 

Blaine had nodded his agreement, too sated to speak, as he had tiredly rested his head against Kurt's thigh.

 

Kurt had tried again some time later…. down on one knee, in the shower of all places. It turned out that Kurt and Blaine should not try to do anything this serious, whilst naked. After popping the question, Blaine's erect cock right next to his face had been too much for Kurt to cope with… and he'd found himself sinking his mouth down over the offending body part, wanting nothing more than to feel Blaine's pleasure.

 

On the positive side, this time Blaine had been able to answer Kurt….. chanting, "yes… yes… yes," over and over as Kurt sucked his cock and massaged his balls. There had been one last, unhesitant, loud firm 'yes' when Kurt had sneaked his hand to Blaine's crack, one finger breaching his entrance.

 

They'd laughed about it later as they'd fed each other take away pizza in bed, their still naked bodies pressed close together. They'd planned on phoning their families to tell them the news.. as soon as they'd finished eating. Their phones had sat beside them, ready to make the calls. After they'd become distracted and Blaine had ended up riding Kurt hard into the mattress, they'd decided to declare this 'their day'…… and everything else could wait until tomorrow.

 

*******

 

When it came to making tentative plans for their wedding, there was only one stipulation. 'As soon as possible.' Kurt Hummel who'd had been planning and plotting ideas for the grandest wedding in history, basically since childhood, suddenly would have been happy to get married in a garden shed if it meant he could be married to Blaine sooner, rather than later. Burt had been unable to hide his smirk when he'd come to visit soon after their engagement, armed with Kurt's wedding scrapbook that he'd made in senior school, when Kurt had shaken his head and informed him the wedding was going to be small and informal… in two months time. 

 

Kurt had taken one look at Burt and sighed, "Well I love him too much to care what sort of wedding we're going to have…"

 

Burt wouldn't have wanted to choose anything else for his son.

 

*******

 

They couldn't fit in a proper honeymoon… that would have to come later, when they could afford to take the time from work. Instead, Blaine's parents had offered to put them up in one of Manhattan's finest five star hotels, honeymoon suite and all. Blaine had always loved staying in hotels. Especially as a child, he used to be ridiculously excited whenever they went on one of his father's business trips with him which involved staying in some swanky hotel somewhere. They always laughed at him when he used to tell everyone how, when he grew up, he wanted to live in a hotel.

 

Therefore his parents had both stared at him, open mouthed when Blaine had told them, 'thank you very much, but they wanted to spend the weekend after their wedding, at home, in their own apartment.'

 

They'd heard all the arguments and read all the blurb about how luxurious the beds were in the hotel… they must be.. the mattresses were stuffed with only the finest feathers. But they had other plans. Namely making love on every available surface in every room in the apartment. Not something they hadn't done before… but something they definitely hadn't done as husbands before…. 

 

…..And Blaine wasn't about to tell his parents how great that desk chair was for riding Kurt.

 

*******

 

At the end of the day, all they both wanted was each other… and nothing else mattered.

 

End

Thank you for reading.. and thank you to everyone who has taken the time and trouble to review. x


End file.
